The Heart's Lonely Shelter
by shane'svoice
Summary: East Side Teen's Homeless Shelter. Emma's new home. Regina's new punishment from her dad who owns the shelter. Both under the same roof against their wills. The tension only grows from the moment they meet. SwanQueen AU. M for smut in later chapters, language and subject matter.
1. Ice Queen

**The Heart's Lonely Shelter**

_*note: Hello everyone! I've enjoyed this little break I had after Mirrors and now am back with another SQ fic for y'all. I hope this fic also gets responses like my previous ones, if not, well I tried. Please review cause that'll determine whether I'm continuing this story or not. Happy reading :)_

**Chapter 1: Ice Queen**

She followed him under the rows of streetlamps. He shivered against the cold October wind but walked on. The moon was hovering low over the tall dark buildings; its silver silhouette fell on the paved sidewalks and mixed with the dimming glow of the lamps. Her sneakers squeaked as she raced up to meet her companion.

"Why can't we just go back home?" she mumbled falling in step with the boy.

"Emma, we don't have a home anymore" he muttered. He bit his lip. Emma caught the trace of his faint hairline below his nose. He was so proud of his 'stache.

"August, where do we go then?"

"There's no _we_, Emma!" He yelled out, stopping under a street sign. He turned around. Emma swallowed as she faced her brother.

"You can't go back in that house and you can't come with me. I'm gonna leave you with some really nice people here. They'll take care of you."

_No…no…August please…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her brother tugged her along. Each step was a mile. Her feet were suddenly heavy as she dragged them across the rough city streets.

She couldn't imagine living in some strange new place without her brother. He was her only family, the only one left who cared about her.

_But he doesn't. He's leaving. _

"Look, Em, you're seventeen, ok. You're tough enough to handle this."

They crossed another block. The tall white building appeared in front of them.

East Side Homeless Teen Shelter.

Emma knew that building all too well.

"August don't you dare leave me there" she hissed, her throat going dry.

_No…no he can't leave me…this isn't happening…_

"Do you really want to go back in the house with that bastard still living there? Fuck!" August stopped on his track. Emma nearly walked into him.  
He grabbed Emma's shoulders and jerked. "I can't leave you there Emma, and I can't stay either! He'd have ruined you! That man is not mentally stable and you know it. He destroyed mom with his booze addiction. He beats the crap out of you! I had to get you out!"

"But you're leaving!" Emma snatched herself away. Her eyes stinging.

"I got a job" August muttered, "it pays well."

"A job where?"

"With a bunch of bikers, I was asking around and they asked if I can fix cars and engines and stuff…it's what I've been doing my whole life ever since mom…" he paused.

Emma swallowed hard.

August continued. "I got hired as a mechanic. They've got a garage down south, New Mexico. I'm going with a few friends"

"Then let me come with you!"

"You won't be safe there, sis" he sighed. They were walking again. The stairs to the white building were only a few feet away.

They stopped near the steps. Emma was on the verge of bursting into tears.

_I can't believe this is happening…_

August looked towards her, blue eyes full of sadness. She could tell this was killing him, leaving her behind like this. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll come visit you as soon as I can. Don't hate me, Em, please. We don't have any other choice"

Emma closed her eyes against the tears. She wanted to hold on to this moment. To him. Her best friend. Her brother.

"I don't know what to do, August, what am I going to do?"

"Emma," August pulled away and looked straight into her eyes, "remember what mom used to say, every time you came home with bruises and scrapes, "we've got the tough one right here," I used to laugh then, cause it was so ridiculous. You cried at little things and she still called you the 'tough one'. She was right you know."

For a moment Emma went back to those days. Mom waiting with hot cocoa for her, wearing that floral-pattern dress. She'd get home all muddy, ripped jeans and with scraped knees. Everyday was a fight in their neighbourhood- she was either taking down a guy who stole her lunch money, or chasing after one who smacked her ass. But everything got better once she walked into the house. The soft hands would put band aid on her bruises. A kiss on her cheeks welcomed her inside then a warm voice promised her dinner. Mom made everything better.

No one made dinner in the house in the past two years. No one called her the 'tough one' anymore. The soft hands were long gone.

The memory disappeared. Emma started to climb the stairs.

"I'll miss you, Em," August called from behind.

Emma didn't turn around.

* * *

"G'morning !"

"Morning, Katherine. How's everything going?"

"Well there haven't been any changes since your last visit, sir. We're still short on volunteers. The fundraiser dinner you hosted last week got us some much generous donations. We're hoping to buy kitchen appliances and maybe even an extra bed."

"Good, good. I have a volunteer very much eager to work with you."

_Eager? Really father? Did you not hear a word I said in the car? I don't fucking want to dammit…_

"…you know my daughter Regina"

"Why of course! Hello, Ms. Mills!" Katherine beamed brightly. Regina nodded from behind her father.

She hated this place. Her father insisted on funding this godforsaken shelter full of scums and filthy orphans. He was wasting his money on lost causes.

_If he'd just open an actual business here…a spa maybe…or a designer boutique…_

"We'd love to have Ms. Mills on our volunteer team! It'd be such an honour..."

Regina tuned out the boring manager. What a drag. If her father hadn't threatened to cut her off and close her accounts, she'd never in a billion years would've agreed to this.

_God, this place stinks! Ew! Are those spider webs on the wall? Urgh! Do they not have cleaning staff here? Disgusting._

She scowled the more she looked around the lobby. Papers were scattered all over Katherine's wooden desk. A small rusty calling bell sat near the ancient desktop computer. _Who uses those things anymore…_

The stairs to the left lead up to the bedrooms. Across the lobby was the hallway that leads to dining hall, kitchen and back yard. The distant clatter told Regina the brats were having lunch.

"We have a new addition to our family. A young girl came in late last night. I haven't had a chance to learn her story yet, but she will be staying with us for a while it seems"

"Is that so? Well I shall introduce myself to her before we leave today, and welcome her into the family," father chirped happily, "now Katherine, Regina will be joining you starting today. I want her to get involved with the members as much as possible, learn from their experiences. After me, she will be the one to take over this place; I want her to be prepared."

_Hah. I'll just close it down and invest in something worthwhile. _

"Treat her like you would any staff member. She will also live here once a week. She'll be here everyday after her classes. The only time she's allowed to take days off will be during her college finals. It's her first year so she is indeed under pressure but I really believe working here would only help with her education. Is that alright?"

"Ofcourse! We'd love to have her working here." Katherine smiled, "Ms. Mills let me give you a tour of this place. You can pick any two areas to volunteer in. The options are many- from joining the kitchen staff to helping with the athletic programs."

Regina walked along, quietly, with her father and Katherine. She hardly paid any attention to what was being said. Her eyes looked around without any interest.

"This is the kitchen; we provide three meals a day. Break fast is usually bread with sometimes jam or other spreads, fruits, cereal and dairy-milk or yogurt. Lunch and dinner has veg, non-veg options for the members. Here's today's menu"

She pointed towards a small chalkboard sitting on top of the first stainless steel counter top.

Lunch 

(Non-Veg)

Fish Sticks

Salad

Yogurt

Beans

(Veg)

Steamed vegetables

Salad

Yogurt

Beans

Regina frowned at the condition of the little kitchen. The walls were stained yellow. Cooks were all huddled over stoves and sweating like pigs. She peered under a lid- the food was mushy and looked more like mashed potatoes than beans.

_Ew._

Neither Katherine nor her father seemed bothered by this.

They walked into the dining hall. Regina's stomach turned watching the kids wolfing down the disgusting beans. They weren't bothered either.

The back yard was a big chaos. Some playing basketball in the middle of a soccer game. The coach or volunteer, whoever, was napping under a tree while the kids were running around. A few were sitting around on broken benches, trying to read tattered, old books.

"We have about sixty members here at our shelter, ages between twelve and nineteen. The ones over the age of sixteen, we offer them placements in the community. We have baby sitters, newspaper boys and girls, maids, painters, gardeners, shopkeepers- all under our roof. A lot of them are saving up for college and working towards GEDs. We are partners with the local drug and alcohol rehab centers. Therapists volunteer here and help the teens with free sessions. We're here to help them because they have no one left to guide them, Ms. Mills." Katherine finished after they returned to the lobby. Her father nodded towards her as though this moment should be a huge eye-opener for her. She had no such revelation.

"I've a meeting to attend to this afternoon. Let's meet our new friend and then I'll be on my way." father walked towards the stairs. Regina followed along with Katherine.

The rooms were pretty small. Each had a window, pair of bunk beds, two wardrobes and two tables inside. They walked near the end of the hall and stopped in front of a room which was empty, save for its only occupant at the moment.

Regina saw a tall figure lie over white sheets. She could see her blue t-shirt and long legs protruding from black track shorts. Blonde curls were spread over her pillow.

Katherine knocked on the door.

"Emma! Emma, come say Hi to Mr. Mills."

They waited a breath before the lock clicked and the door flung open.

* * *

Emma eyed the two people beside the shelter's manager.

"I'm Henry Mills, owner of this wonderful place. Welcome to East Side Teens', my dear!"

_Hah…he left out the homeless shelter part…nice._

The old man was mostly bald, strands of grey hair stuck out from behind his ears. His neck tie was too tight for his small throat. His black coat was sharp and crisp, buttoned over his stubby belly.

The girl standing beside him was of course his daughter. Emma saw the resemblance. However, she was very much young, maybe same age as hers or a bit older. Her dark hair was tied back in a long pony tail; eyes wore mascara and her lips dark red. She had a slight frown on her face that she was trying to hide. Her earrings glinted.

Rich brat. That was all Emma could think of as she smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

She shook hands with Mr. Mills then turned to the girl.

"Regina Mills" she nodded curtly, making no attempt at shaking the hand in front of her. Emma stuffed her hands into the short's pockets and stared.

_Ice queen. _

They all walked into the room. Katherine and Mr. Mills chatting brightly about how delighted they are to have her.

"Regina, here is joining the team, today. She'll be here to help with anything you need Emma."

_Haha oh god she's frowning even more. Rich brat really doesn't wanna work here does she? She's being punished. Well I'm not going to make it any easier for her that's for sure. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all…_

Emma smirked, stealing a glance towards Regina. Ice queen had her arms crossed over her chest and was sending murderous glares in her father's direction. The grown ups were oblivious to the tension growing in the room.

_Yup. This won't be so bad after all._


	2. Lonely Kisses

Chapter 2: Lonely Kisses

She leaned her head against the window. Her room was awfully quiet.

Emma reached for a pillow and clutched it against her chest while she stared out into the night. Even the streets were silent. A few stars twinkled up in the night sky.

It was a wonder that a building full of sixty raving teenagers could be this quiet at night.

_Maybe they're not in the building at all. Everyone's probably out doing their own thing except me. I'm all alone in the entire building._

She shivered and hugged the pillow tighter.

She was the only one with a room all to herself. The manager had assured her that she'll have a roommate soon.

"New kids appear almost every other week," Katherine chirped. Emma had only nodded in response.

Earlier in the morning, Katherine had taken her back to her old high school and got her registered for senior classes, and night school. Emma really insisted on working full time but the woman would have none of it.

"Emma, you're in a better shape than the rest of the kids at East Side. The principal tells me your marks are pretty damn good! Don't let all those years go to waste. Work part time, help out at the shelter and study hard. I wanna see you go to college, kid"

Could she?

_What would I even do in college? They'll laugh at how stupid I am, those smart kids with cash pouring out of their pants. I wouldn't know anything bout anything. No one would want me there._

No one really wanted her around anymore anyway.

Emma sighed and opened the glass slide. Cold breeze whooshed in and touched her cheeks. Bright lights were pouring out of the apartment buildings.

She stared at the steps where she last saw August. It was a week ago but it felt like a million years have passed already.

_I'd be rotting in this dark room for the rest of my life. I'd sit and stare out all day and all night. That's all I'll ever do. _

Suddenly a car appeared around the block- a black Sedan blaring loud R&B. It rolled past the cluster of townhouses and apartment buildings then stopped right in front of the steps of East Side Teens'. Emma watched as the door opened and a familiar face came into her view.

She knew this girl very well.

The long legs stumbled across the side walk and squatted on the steps. Someone whistled from within the car as the girl blew a drunk kiss towards it. The engine roared to life and the wheels slowly drove the music far away. The girl sat back and drank from the bottle in her hand.

Emma got off from her bed and searched for her hoodie.

She could only stand so much silence.

* * *

"You're back early."

Emma approached her from behind while zipping her hoodie against the wind.

"Emma! How's my favourite newbie"

She shrugged in response and dropped down on the step beside the girl.

Red was the only person in this place she found interesting enough to talk to. She eyed her long legs, clad in fishnets and stretched out beside her. Her mini skirt clung tightly to her bottom. The cheetah print top she wore revealed so much cleavage it left little to imagination.

"Pass me the bottle, Red" Emma whispered as Red laced her arm around her waist.

"You're the only one that still calls me Red. Everybody likes Ruby better"

"It's a crap hooker name"

"Only you think so, sweetheart, everyone loves 'em a piece of Ruby" Red winked and licked her deliciously bright lips.

"Just pass me the bottle" Emma asked again. Red handed it to her. Empty.

"Fuck, you finished all of it!"

"Well you know where to get more" Red whispered into her ear and giggled loudly, "C'mon, hon, let's grab a bottle or two from that old hag's cupboard and head off to your room"

She got up and headed towards the front doors. Emma followed her.

Emma's heart pounded loudly against her chest as she tried to muffle Red's drunken giggles in the deserted hallway, hoping desperately that Katherine took her sleeping pills tonight. She pulled at the door of the small office room and snuck in. Katherine was naïve enough to always leave it open. Red stood on guard outside.

Minutes later the two were rushing up the stairs, towards Emma's bedroom- carrying two shiny bottles from the manager's secret stash.

"Mmm…." Red drank heavily from the bottle. Emma gulped slowly, enjoying the warm fizz in her throat.

Her eyes watched Red drinking. Her neck muscles flexing as she swallowed. Red lowered the bottle and Emma saw her lips glisten under the silver moonlight. Her room was suddenly too warm, too dizzying.

She leaned towards the girl. Her finger trailed over the pale neck and travelled up to the bright red lips. They parted and sucked in her finger. Emma replaced her finger with her mouth and kissed Red's soft lips.

Her heart thumped loudly then sighed as a hand rested on her chest. She welcomed Red's warmth. She gripped her soft body and revelled in the scent of her lavender perfume. Emma breathed into the long dark curls.

"Stay here" Emma whispered to the girl. Red smiled shyly and traced her cheek. Then she nodded.

Emma's head hit the pillows as Red straddled her. They kissed each other breathless. Red tugged at her hoodie, then her t-shirt. Emma untied the knot of the skimpy top above her stomach and flung it across the room. She reached up and kissed the smooth shoulders.

"Emma…"

Desire bubbled inside Emma as she felt her friend's naked body against hers.

Her hand traced over smooth flesh, kneading and caressing, then slowly made its way down to where Red needed her touch.

They moaned and sighed in each other's arms as the night dragged on. Emma held the quivering body against her, enjoying the warmth.

This wasn't their first time. It won't be their last. Emma needed this, the relief, the knowledge that someone wanted her. The feel of Red's body was intoxicating.

"Oh god Emma, don't stop…fuck…" Red moaned.

Emma rubbed her thumb faster over the small peak of flesh like she had been doing for the past three nights. She thrust a finger inside Red, making her moan even louder.

Emma felt wetness coat her fingers as Red clutched her inside her folds.

"Oh…mmmh!"

Emma held her as the orgasm washed over Red. The girl slowly eased her grip on Emma's shoulder. Her breathing returned to the steady pattern.

Red was her best friend.

She didn't love Red. Red didn't love her. But they needed each other more than anything. Otherwise, in this quiet shelter where the mind was the loudest, they'd go crazy. Emma was like a shipwrecked sailor holding on to Red, her life raft.

_I'd drown in this darkness without her._

Without saying anything, Red rolled over and rested beside Emma. Emma pulled her close to her chest and threw the white cover over their sweating, naked bodies.

She didn't feel alone when Red was around. Emma sighed as she felt Red's soft breaths against her chest.

Emma fell asleep holding the girl in her arms.

* * *

Regina parked her car outside the shelter and stepped onto the pavement. She raised her dark sunglasses against the bright afternoon sun and walked up to the front desk.

"Here's what's happening," Regina dropped her night bag at her feet and spoke to the manager.

"I'll be staying here overnight every Friday. I'll take over the kitchen and pantry because clearly that's where you need the most help. I need my private room and personal bathroom and at least an hour long breaks everyday I work. Understood?"

"Ms. Mills, I'm sorry but your father called in this morning and left specific instructions" Katherine shook her head, "He told me it's crucial that I treat you like any other volunteer. Therefore, you are to share a room with one of our members, and your break time will be same as the rest of the staff, half an hour long. I can have the chefs working for you but what you order for the pantry has to go through me. I am in charge of the shelter's budget."

Regina glared at her. Katherine winced a little but managed to stand her ground.

"Fine!" Regina grumbled and picked up her bag, "Who am I staying with?"

"Emma Swan," Katherine smiled brightly and handed her the key. Muttering under her breath, Regina grabbed the key and dragged her night bag along, heading upstairs.

She walked up to the last door on the third floor hallway and tried the key. The lock opened with a soft click. Regina pushed the door open and walked in.

"What the-

"FUCK!"

"Oh shit! Red, where's my hood-

"Grab the sheet you idiot!"

Regina's jaw hung open as one figure hopped off the bed to her left. She caught glimpse of a naked butt before it disappeared behind a white sheet.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The blonde grinned and shrugged. The dark haired girl simply got off from bed, stark naked, with firm breasts sticking out proudly from her chest, she strutted across the room to pick up her clothes.

"You know…we…we were just" the blonde started speaking but trailed off as the other girl started putting her clothes on. Regina noted the high heels, ripped up fish nets and her wrinkled skirt. She could tell what kind of girl she was. A bottle was rolling on the floor by the bed.

"Alright Emma, I'll leave you to deal with this" she gestured towards Regina and kissed the blonde.

"Right, yeah you take care, Red- owh!" Emma jumped as Red playfully slapped her ass. She winked at Regina and walked out.

Regina stared at Emma. Clutching the bed sheet over her chest, Emma stared back at her.

* * *

*note: Wow! I'm loving your reviews thank you so much! Right, I know there's a bit of RedSwan going on here but I promise you SwanQueen will be endgame. You'll get more snap shots of Emma's past as the story progresses. Next chapter will be mostly about Regina. I'm going to try and tie in as many characters as possible in this story, whether for a quick part or recurring. Since it's a long weekend here, I'm hoping to have at least two more updates before Tuesday. Keep those reviews coming! :)


	3. Heat

Chapter 3: Heat

No one spoke a single word for an entire minute. Their eyes were locked in a silent combat.

Regina continued to glare at Emma. The gaze from the other side wasn't much pleasant either.

The blonde stood before her, naked save for a bed sheet, hair a tangled mess and with eyes covered in dark circles.

_She looks horrible. Of course anyone would… after banging a hooker all night…_

Regina frowned and turned away from the naked girl. She dropped her bag on the bed across Emma's and opened it. Carrying a few pieces of clothing, she walked towards the wardrobe. The green eyes remained on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma finally spoke up.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Regina snapped back, gesturing at the clothes in her hand, "I'm hanging my clothes in the wardrobe."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'm not dumb. Why?"

"I'm going to be staying in this room every Friday night from now on." Regina shrugged and continued to put away her clothes. From the corner of her eye, Regina saw Emma nearly drop her bed sheet at the news. She smirked.

Emma looked as though someone had just slapped her across the face. The expression pleased Regina very much.

She almost expected Emma to yell or have some sort of out burst. Instead, Emma wrapped the bed sheet tightly around her body then collected her clothes before heading towards the washrooms.

Minutes later Regina headed downstairs. Katherine had called a meeting.

"Someone broke into my office last night," the manager spoke as soon as Regina walked into the main hall, "I keep a few bottles of liquor in the bedside cupboard in my office. Two bottles are missing. If any of the members-

"I know who did it" Regina declared, remembering the scene upstairs, "If you'd just follow me Ms. Nolan, I'll take you to your stolen bottles"

* * *

Emma's face was priceless. Regina sighed internally watching the brat squirm as Katherine scolded her.

"…not expect this from you of all the people! I'm putting you on dump truck duties for a week. I can't believe you did something like this!"

She deserves it, Regina thought happily. The blonde looked up, apologetic. But as soon as those green eyes found her standing behind the manager, the gaze turned cold.

Regina knew this was far from over.

She couldn't careless.

She left Katherine to deal with the brat and headed towards the disaster zone she was in charge of.

The kitchen.

"All right. Listen up you people!" She announced upon entering. She waited until all the heads turned towards her then continued, "The food you've been putting out is disgusting. You don't know how to cook, you don't know what to cook and you definitely don't know how to clean up after yourselves." She gestured around the kitchen, "Just take a look. You're all losers with absolutely no skill whatsoever-

"Now hold on a minute, miss-

Regina's threatening look immediately quieted the middle aged man who had stepped forward. He slowly backed away among the crowd of cooks.

"I'm a home cook and also currently taking culinary classes in college, so I know what to do. Ms. Nolan put me in charge of this kitchen so I can show you imbeciles how to cook properly. Don't even dare try to contradict me; you know who I am and what it would mean for you. So, shall we begin?"

She took a quick walk around the kitchen. There were four stoves-two on either side of the room, two sinks, a couple wide countertops, a fridge at the far end beside the pantry door, and a huge garbage bin near the backdoor.

"You!" Regina pointed towards a scrawny guy in white apron, "Get the cleaning chemicals from the janitor's closet and start scrubbing the floor and walls. If I see one spot of anything other than paint then you're fired."

The kid was gone in a breath.

"I need a list of everything in the pantry," she spoke to the group of men and women who were now fidgeting nervously.

_I love when they squirm. This is so much fun!_

"Well? Do I have to pick again or will a couple of you idiots head through that door and get me a list of what I have to work with?"

Two white aprons disappeared behind the steel door.

While the list was being made, Regina ordered everyone to clean out their pots and pans.

"Whatever you cooked since morning, is useless. If I am to eat here with the rest of you the quality of food needs to improve, or I just might fire all of you and get real cooks. I can do that. I have that power."

So they all scurried away to clean up their mess.

Regina was pleased to see their obedience.

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina turned around to find the two boys who went inside the pantry. One of them handed her a small piece of paper. She took a minute to read over the messy handwriting.

"Hmm…well for lunch today… make baked potatoes, roast beef, vegetables and salad. Nothing leaves this kitchen before I taste it, yes?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, miss!"

"Idiots," Regina muttered under her breath as the cooks busied themselves with their duties.

* * *

"Fuck!"

"There, there sunshine, take it easy."

"The hell is this, Leroy? Urgh stinks like a muthafuckin'-

"Stop complaining and start sorting, blondie. We've got tons to do"

Emma swallowed hard and put her mask on. Leroy was the shelter's 'garbage man'. He works with the local garbage collectors, drives the dump truck and on his day off volunteers at the shelter. She would be working with him for the entire week.

Emma didn't mind Leroy. He was a nice enough guy, grumpy most of the time, but easy to get along with. He managed to find a jumpsuit that almost fit her. So now she was standing with him, both in matching beige jumpsuits, in front of the huge dumpster.

"We gotta sort through all o' that. Paper and recyclable stuff goes in the green bags, the rest of the shit stays in the black. Then we take 'em in my truck, go 'round the block collecting bags from the seniors' shelter and head off to the site. You'll like the site, it's a land of shit"

Emma actually laughed at that, then frowned as she eyed the dumpster. The smell was nauseating.

"C'mon! Let's get started. I bet the kitchen's gonna call us to empty their bin in a bit, that shit is even more disgusting…all the rotting stuff…."

Emma listened to Leroy's rambles as she sifted through banana peels and chunks from last night's dinner to pick out wrappers.

Almost an hour into the job, the two of them had most of the garbage sorted and divided into the green and black bags. Emma was about to carry a couple bags towards Leroy's truck when a guy came running towards her.

"Would you come and grab the kitchen garbage please?"

Emma nodded and followed the guy in white apron. Once through the door, he pointed towards the big bin in one corner. Emma started in that direction but stopped in her track as she heard yelling.

"You call this gravy? This slimy, brown stuff? What is wrong with you?! I tell you exactly what to do and this is what you give me?!"

The pot clanked against the counter top as the young woman set it down. The cook looked apologetic.

_That bitch. _

Gritting her teeth, Emma walked towards the bin.

"You," Regina had seen her, "Take this disgusting thing too and dump it" She handed the pan to Emma, and then whispered, "You're enjoying your new job I hope, you do like rolling around with filths after all."

Emma knew exactly what she meant. Something snapped inside her.

She emptied the pot full of 'gravy' on top of Regina's head.

"Oops!" She winked as the liquid dripped down the brunette's head and stained her dress.

Then she grabbed the garbage bags and walked out the doors, whistling happily.

* * *

_*note: I'm already working on the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming thanks! :)_


	4. Karma

_*note: warning! cuts/blood...not too much promise :P_

Chapter 4: Karma

Regina swore loudly as she rushed out of the kitchen.

_I'll get her for this. Fucking brat!_

Her hair was sticky, face was coated in gravy and the dress was completely ruined. Humiliated, she didn't know whether she wanted to scream or go after Emma.

She chose to head upstairs.

_I've to think calmly. I'm gonna make her suffer…she'll regret this…_

Once in the washroom she started scrubbing her face. She splashed water and tried to rinse her hair.

_Fuck! Urgh I'll just have to shower. _

She walked towards the bedroom for a towel and clothes. Her cell phone rang.

"Regina!"

"Mal, this is not a good time…" Regina sighed at the voice of her best friend.

"Ok I know you're busy living with all the delinquents and thugs…how exciting! I'm so jealous…anyway…I need help!"

"What happened?"

"There's some worker's union strike going on at my dad's catering company and they can't give us the servers for my pool party! I just might have to cancel!"

"What? NO!" Regina nearly yelled into her phone. She convinced her father to give her one entire day off from this hell hole just for this party. If it got cancelled she'd be back here with the filths…especially that blonde bitch with attitude problems…

Blonde bitch.

Party.

_Of course!_

Regina laughed as soon as the idea hit her.

_This is perfect! Perfect!_

"Mal…I think I know just the right person for this job…"

* * *

She got to the shelter late. It was dark and raining outside.

"You smell like a wet dog."

Emma nearly stopped on her track as she heard those words, half expecting her step-father to come forth, drunk and stumbling, and ask for his booze.

_You smell like a wet dog._

_You're useless I never understood why that bitch kept you around._

_Where's the fucking bottle, slut?!_

She was used to being greeted with insults.

It wasn't him this time.

She walked into her bedroom, dripping sweat and rain, and dropped her work bag in the corner. Her shoes stank of compost.

Regina was right. She did smell like a wet dog that rolled on its pee. But she wasn't going to tell her that.

Ice queen was half lying on her bed across the room, staring at her over the book in her hand.

"How was the gravy? Sweet or did it need more cooking?" Emma raised her eyebrow. She was awarded one of those murderous glares.

Emma turned around and started stripping. The wet t-shirt and pants joined the pile of unwashed clothes beside her wardrobe. She put on a fresh pair of trousers and a shirt. She only had a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, her old sneakers and a handful of underwear.

_I hope those clothing donations come in soon…don't wanna spend more money at Goodwill_.

"You better have good clothes for tomorrow"

"What?" Emma turned around. Regina was watching her with a big frown on her face.

"You're coming to a party with me"

_Is she for real?_

She must have looked dumbfounded cause Regina rolled her eyes and dropped her book.

"Not as a guest…no…ew!" Ice Queen scowled, "I asked Katherine if she could spare someone for my friend's party, a server, she said I could take you."

_Why do I feel like bitch actually asked for me…ofcourse she did…some shit's gonna happen at that party and I'm gonna get all the heat…_

Emma eyed her.

_What are you planning, Regina Mills?_

"You don't really have a choice but to come along" Regina shrugged, "Tomorrow at noon. Mal's gonna send her car."

"Do I get paid for it?" Emma asked considering her options.

"Well of course. About a hundred bucks."

"Then I'm gonna need payment upfront" she declared, staring straight at the brunette.

"Fine. I'll tell her that."

"Ok then" Emma turned around and hopped into bed.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's just that, I had a plate saved especially for you, downstairs. I spat in it."

"I hate you too."

With that Emma turned to her side.

_Well fuck. Whatever that bitch has planned I'll take it. I've dealt with worse._

Emma wondered what August was up to.

_He's probably having the time of his life. Chillin' with all those biker dudes, fixing machines, riding under the sun…man I wish I went with him…_

_He didn't want you._

She choked back on the tears as soon as the thought hit her.

_No one wants you._

_What am I even doing? What the fuck am I doing? Sorting people's shit all day, smelling like fuck and dealing with the princess-stuck up over here…I don't need this…_

_Runaway…_

_But where do I go? No one wants me._

_Runaway…_

_Should I?_

_Runaway…_

Emma closed her eyes while her mind raced on. The only sound she heard, as she drifted off, was the soft rustle of a page being turned, every once in a while across the room.

* * *

Regina waited by Mal's black Mercedes.

The blue and silver on her dress sparkled under the sun.

The blonde appeared on the steps moments later. Regina's breath nearly caught in her throat.

_Wow…_

Emma was wearing a white shirt, black vest and black pants. Buttoned up to the collar, she even had a red tie on.

"I look good don't I?" Emma smirked as she approached the car.

"No one's gonna look at you, you're a waiter"

"A waiter that's riding a fuckin' Mercedes!"

Regina frowned at the blonde's excitement.

"Enjoy it, this little ride is all you'll ever get"

Emma shrugged and got in beside the driver. Regina settled down at the back.

* * *

"So…you're like an orphan?"

"Were you in juvie?"

"Oh my god Regina tells me you sleep with hookers? Haha wow so like despo…"

If she bit her tongue any harder she'd be bleeding through her mouth right about now. Everyone had something ridiculous to ask her.

The party was going full swing. Loud pop music blared through the stereos around the indoor pool. People were making out on the couches, a bunch were dancing and other just chatting about nonsense.

Bitches and assholes. That's all Emma saw everywhere.

Her arms were sore from carrying the stupid tray full of food with names she couldn't even pronounce properly- some little bowls of _civi-shay_ with chips and a bottle of some drink called _green-ash…_

"Oi, I need a refill!"

Emma walked over to Regina to fill her glass for the fifth time.

_Geez woman how much is enough?_

Regina winked at her, took a sip then splashed the rest of her drink on her face.

"Oops," she smirked wickedly, then dropped the wine glass.

It broke into millions of pieces at her feet.

"Clean. It. Up." Regina mouthed the words and grinned.

Emma knew her ears were bright red.

_I should just bitch slap her right here and get the fuck out._

She kneeled down before Ice Queen and picked up the little shards of glass. Regina moved her heels but continued to stand before her.

"That's right, 'Gina! Show 'er who's the boss!"

"Woohoo, Regina!"

"What a splash! She's red in the face! Literally haha!"

People laughed all around them, cheers and hoots rang through Emma's head. She clutched a sharp piece too hard and winced. She dropped it on the plastic tray in her hand and moved to pick another one. Her face dripped wine on to the tray and mixed with her blood.

Regina simply stood and watched her. Maleficent, the hostess, winked happily at her best friend.

Their party was clearly a big hit.

Emma cleaned up the mess then walked away. She went inside the kitchen to wash off her face and held her palm under the cold water. She pressed down on the cut to stop the bleeding.

She grabbed a paper towel but it soaked through. She reached for another.

That's when she heard the commotion.

* * *

"JEFFERSON! YOU SON OF A BITCH! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Woohoo! Yo' guys! I've got ma baby girl right in my arms! I looove you Regina!"

"Put me down you idiot! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Awh man! Guys she's too hot right now. I mean, she is hot but like she's angry hot…we gotta cool her down! right?!"

Her heart lost a beat as she realized what this bastard was going to do.

"Jefferson…don't you dare you asshole!"

Jefferson laughed like a maniac.

_Drunk. Bastard's fucking drunk goddammit!_

She struggled and tried to kick against his hold. Her shoes flung off somewhere but she couldn't free herself. Jeff and the rest of the crowd laughed at her attempt. Even Maleficent was enjoying the show.

_Urgh that's all it is for them…a fucking show…god no…he wouldn't really…would he?_

"I gotta cool you down, darling! You gotta chiiiilllll!"

"NO!"

Without warning, he threw her off his arms.

Regina screamed as she splashed into the ice cold water of the swimming pool.

Gasping, Regina surfaced and tried to find her footing. She was completely drenched-her makeup ruined, mascara smeared, clothes and jewellery everything was wet.

Everyone was laughing around her.

Except for one person.

Regina stood, shivering in waist deep water, as the girl walked towards the edge of the pool.

"Give me your hand"

Regina didn't understand.

"Your hand Regina, c'mon."

She reached for the blonde's hand and was pulled out of the pool. Emma wrapped a white towel around her dripping form. Regina blinked, too confused and shocked to speak.

"C'mon." the girl whispered and lead her away from the silent crowd.

"Wow hold on!"

Jefferson.

"We were just having fun, ok, she doesn't need your help"

He tried to grab Regina's hand.

"Enough!" Emma snarled and shoved Jefferson away, "You dare come near her, I swear to god I'm gonna throw your sorry ass in the pool and keep your head under until you stop breathing you fucking understand that you bastard?!"

Jeff swallowed hard and considered Emma.

"Whatever" he walked off towards the party.

Regina gaped at Emma as the blonde gestured her to follow. They walked out of the house.

"D'you have a phone?" Emma asked softly, not meeting her questioning eyes. Regina handed her dripping cell phone to her.

"Ah..let's hope it works…oh it does!"

Regina quietly listened to Emma call someone named Leroy. She returned the phone a minute later.

"My friend'll get his car here in a bit" she smiled.

_Why? Is this a trick? Is she going to drop me off in the middle of nowhere to get back at me? There's no reason for her to be…nice…after what I…_

Regina swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"I can walk" she muttered finally. Emma raised her eyebrow, amused.

"You have no shoes, your highness. While this car may not be anything like your royal steed it's the only choice you have right now."

Regina glared at her, "I don't need your help."

"Too bad you're gonna get it anyway" Emma shrugged and dabbed at her hand. The cloth wrapped around her palm was soaked red.

_Oh…_

"Your hand…" Regina whispered then without thinking she reached for it, "Emma, you're still bleeding!"

"Yeah it's nothing. I've dealt with worse."

_Has she? _

The green eyes searched her face as she held the injured palm in her hand. They simply stood, looking at each other without speaking a single word.

_I'm sorry…_

Regina almost spoke out those words. But a honk broke through the silence.

A dump truck was entering through the gates.

"Oh, there's our ride!" Emma waved happily.

"Excuse me?" Regina's head snapped towards the blonde.

"Yeah, c'mon!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I will NOT hitch a ride on the back of a dump truck!"

"Fine you can sit on the front, beside Leroy" Emma shrugged and turned towards the back of the truck.

Regina eyed the man with scratchy beard and a toothless grin.

"Don't leave me with him!" she hissed, Emma groaned in frustration.

"You either ride at the back or sit with him! What do you want me to do, set you on my lap? Fine!"

With that, Emma got up beside the driver's seat and waited.

Regina huffed angrily but climbed up as well and sat down on Emma's legs. Leroy whistled pointedly.

"Oh shut up." Regina shot at the man and he quickly started the car.

"You're making me wet," Emma muttered. Regina shot her a dirty look. It took a minute for the blonde to realize what she just said, "I-I mean you're all wet and you're sitting on my lap!" Regina raised her eyebrow and Emma groaned, "I mean cause you're dripping…oh for fuck's sake you know what I mean!"

"Well deal with it. I didn't ask you to pull me up from the pool."

"Would you rather I left you there with everyone staring and laughing at you?"

"I did it to you didn't I?"

Emma stared at her for a minute. The truck drove along the rows of streetlamps and their light and shadow washed over the green eyes.

"I knew what I was getting into. That's why I asked for a payment before hand. I got something out of it. You were in the pool not by choice, you didn't know it was coming. What happened to you was not right."

Regina swallowed hard. They didn't say anything else during the entire ride.

Leroy dropped them off on the front steps of the shelter. Emma waved goodbye then headed towards their room. Regina followed.

Once inside, Regina quickly changed her clothes. She snuck a quick glance in Emma's direction and saw her untie the cloth around her palm.

The gash was long.

Regina rushed out of the room and headed towards the main hall. She found the first aid kit and brought the small blue box with her.

"Let me take a look"

"Don't worry 'bout it" Emma muttered, still not facing her. She stood in her white tank top and boxers, getting ready for bed.

"Please?" Regina asked again. This time the blonde turned around. She slowly walked over to Regina's bed and sat down.

Regina opened the kit and found the antiseptic cream and gauze bandages.

"Ah-ow!"

She tried to be gentle with the bandage. She slowly wrapped it around Emma's palm and made a knot.

"Thank you" Emma whispered after she finished. Regina nodded.

She stared into the green eyes, and for the very first time wondered what this girl had been through.

"_I've dealt with worse"_

Regina wondered why the humiliation, the pain- none of it bothered Emma.

Her mind went back to the evening- Emma kneeling before her, picking up pieces of broken glass, the crowd watching.

Then she remembered standing in the pool, shivering from head to toe as her 'friends' laughed.

Anger. Humiliation. Loathing.

Emma had felt all of it as well because of her. Then returned to help when karma struck down on her.

Without thinking Regina reached out hugged her. Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around her as well.

Neither of them spoke a single word.

* * *

_*note: Reviews please thanks! They will obviously move towards fluff and smut...but Emma's story comes before that...so much to come folks...I hope y'all are enjoying so far! :)_


	5. Girls

**Chapter 5: Girls**

The silence dragged on.

_Well this is new. _

Emma wondered if she was imagining the whole thing or Ice Queen here was actually warming up to her.

Regina's head was nestled on her shoulder. Emma kept her arms around the girl's waist and waited.

Emma's mind returned to how Regina looked just hours ago- standing alone in the pool after that drunk bastard had thrown her in the water, long dark curls dripping wet, body shivering from the ice cold water.

She saw everything from the kitchen window. Then she ran for it. She had grabbed the towel from a pile of fresh pool towels on her way out. She had wrapped it around Regina's body, rubbed the sides of her arms to warm her up.

She just wanted to keep her safe.

Something no one ever tried to do for her.

_I know how it feels like…to suddenly have no one you can trust…I know…_

Emma whispered inside her head, wishing the girl could hear it. She didn't have the strength to say them out loud.

A knock on the door sliced through their mutual silence.

"Emma! Em, you in here?!"

Regina let go of her abruptly. Emma blinked.

"Emma?"

"Yeah Red, hold on!"

She got up from Regina's bed and unlocked the door.

"C'mon let's go"

"What? Where?"

"I managed to get a night off and I don't wanna waste it here. I borrowed a car from one of the girls," Red winked.

"Did you ask Katherine?"

"Psssshht!" Red rolled her eyes, "that old hag still thinks I work at the club as bartender. Which I still do on some nights, so it's not a total lie. She won't get a clue, you comin'?"

"Ummm no. I got caught with the bottles yesterday. If Katherine finds out I snuck out after curfew she'll kick me out."

"They can't kick you out. There's a law or something."

"She'll probably make me do dump trucks for the rest of my life, that's worse, Red."

"Well how the fuck will she know? She's dead asleep"

Emma nervously glanced towards Regina who was getting ready. Her eyes caught the dark brown ones and she saw her blush.

_She regrets it. _

Red looked from her to Regina then back to her.

"That bitch ratted you out didn't she? About the bottles?"

"Red, look it's no big deal-

"No she doesn't get it!" Red screeched, eyeing the other girl furiously, "You don't need your life harder than it's already been girl, bitch needs to leave you the fuck alone- THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!"

The last part was yelled as Red saw Emma's bandaged hand.

Emma mumbled.

"What?"

"It's nothing Red just drop it."

"Like hell I am!"

Red barged into the room and walked right up to Regina. She simply stood, in all her stripper heels glory towering the brunette. Regina looked at her with her usual arctic calm and composure.

"Can I help you?"

"What the fuck did you do to Emma?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

"If Emma's got a bandage around her hand then yeah it fucking concerns me, price tag princess"

Emma could almost see the steam coming out of Regina's ears at this point.

_Shit. This is not gonna end well. _

"Oh really? What are you? Her friend? Family? You're just a piece of ass she uses for fun."

"Bitch I care about that girl"

"I didn't think whores had emotions"

"Now listen here you fuckin-

"ENOUGH!"

Emma crossed the room and stood right in between the two fuming girls. Her arms were outstretched in front of Red and eyes pleaded with Regina's.

"Whatever," Regina shrugged, picked up her purse and headed out the doors without another word.

"I fucking hate her" Red grumbled, flipping her long curls over her shoulders.

Emma sighed, relieved that no blood was drawn.

"You know what Red, I just wanna get the hell out of here now. Let's go." She grabbed her jacket from her bed and yanked the wrinkled trousers up her legs.

"Now that's my girl!" Red beamed happily and lead Emma out the doors.

* * *

Regina watched, standing under the shadow of a tree by the sidewalk, as the two girls walked out.

The whore's arm was locked around Emma's. Regina noted bitterly.

She was waiting for daddy's car to arrive.

Red's shrill laughter and Emma's chuckles kept drawing her attention to the pair. She sighed as the two stepped into a run down car parked right across the street.

Something hip-hop started playing. Then the music changed into soft rock.

Regina smiled as she imagined white arms reaching for the radio button and changing station to her liking.

A moment later, the car drove away. Regina watched as the bright headlights slowly disappeared.

* * *

Emma was screaming on top of her lungs. She stuck her body out further through the rolled down window.

The night air whipped her blonde curls as Red drove their car through the distant highways. She could see the downtown lights fast approaching.

"WOO HOO!"

She could hear Red chuckle from the driver's seat. A few cars honked as they passed by.

The speed, the wind and the sound of the car's old engine- everything was hitting Emma with new sensations. She could feel adrenaline rush through her veins as they sped through the empty streets towards the club.

The night was their freedom.

It was the time when no one could see her. She wasn't Emma- the orphaned, abandoned girl living at the shelter with nothing to call her own. Nothing to call home. The night released her from those shackles. She was a shadow, just like hundreds of others walking the streets late at night. The street lights weren't enough to reveal her bruised self, the drinks numbed every whisper from the past. She could be anyone and no one. No one cared.

Whenever they got out, she knew Red felt exactly like her. Red was caged in ways Emma could only imagine. She even needed permission to breathe sometimes. She had to bend, down to the dirt, to her client's every wish, go wherever her 'Madame' told her to go. Red was in a worse place than her.

The car finally stopped in front of neon signs. Loud music and drunken laughter was booming against the steel doors. A bouncer in dark sunglasses stood guarding the entrance to Emma's favourite paradise.

The bar was called G-strings. For girls and women and ladies only.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home!"

"In here, darling. There's dinner on the kitchen table and I got some of your favourite chocolates on my way back."

Regina beamed at the sound of her father's warm voice. She hung her coat then walked towards the kitchen. There were a couple bowls and plates set on the glass table. The bright yellow lights of the chandelier reflected off every marble surface within the kitchen. Regina walked straight towards the fridge to look for the chocolates.

Belgian dark chocolate. Her favourite.

"Thanks daddy!" She yelled out, breaking the corner of a bar and plopping the little square into her mouth.

"Your mother called again, dear."

She nearly choked on the little chocolate. She quickly crushed it under her teeth. The bitter chocolate mixed with the taste of her mouth at the mention of _that woman_.

Regina slowly walked towards the living room. Her dad was sitting on one of the recliners, reading the newspaper.

"Did you tell her to stop calling?"

"Regina…" daddy lifted his eyes from the offset print to peer at her, "whatever happened between us doesn't change the fact she's still your mother."

"She left us to take care of her 'business', daddy. I hardly think she cares." She made air quotation with her fingers around the word 'business'.

_Urgh. Since when are whores more important that your own family?_

"Regina stop it" his tone turned serious.

"Daddy, c'mon! If you'd just stop funding her goddamn business and throw her in jail where she fucking belongs-

"We've been over this. If I go through a divorce she'll take the house, my savings, my companies, everything. Not to mention it'll ruin my reputation and yours. I fund her…work…and she stays away from my life. We made a deal. You however, have no reason to hate your mother," he shook his head.

"I will hate her as long as she continues to supply escorts for rich shmucks and feeds off your money"

"Regina, I'm not exactly a saint either," he shrugged, "there have been times I used your mothers 'services' for my business clients…"

"But if she hadn't started that whole business you wouldn't have been involved! We'd still be a family!"

Regina felt the bitter taste trickling down her throat. It wasn't from the Belgian dark chocolate.

"It's late, dear," her father sighed and got up from his seat. He softly kissed her forehead and headed towards his bedroom.

Regina walked into the kitchen for another piece of chocolate.

* * *

"Wait what? You're gonna quit?!"

Emma spluttered her beer a little bit as she asked Red. She had to yell over the loud music. The dance floor was crammed, girls grinding against each other, nameless sweating forms thrashing from one end to another. She was sitting on a bar stool beside Red, drinking her second glass of cold golden liquid.

"No silly, I ain't quitting. I'm switching boats"

"What?"

"As in I found this other guy, he's got a real funny name, he's another big player, supplies loads of girls, treats 'em better- I think I'm gonna join his crew, know what I'm sayin'" Red winked at her and sipped her margarita, "but I dunno… 'Madame' might get pissed at me for that…I heard all these stories bout girls just disappearing off the face of-

"Why don't you just quit? Do a job… I dunno be a waitress or something," Emma reached for Red's frowning cheek and caressed it with the back of her hand. She felt a soft sigh escape the bright red lips against her palm.

"Oh honey, I'd never earn as much being a waitress as I do now. All I gotta do is bear with grunting, smelly dicks and voila! End of the day brings like thousands of bucks in my hands. Well half of it still goes to my bosses but like the rest I get to keep"

"I don't like it Red, you're so…I mean, I just…I dunno what I mean" Emma mumbled. They sat quietly for a while, sipping their drinks.

"C'mon, Em. Let's dance!" Red suddenly stood up and pulled her towards the dance floor.

They danced. Well Red did. Emma followed the smooth motion of her body. Red turned around and grinded her hips against Emma's front, her hand trailed all over Emma.

"You're a good friend, Em" Red whispered into her ear. Red wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and hugged her. Emma breathed in her cherry perfume.

_Safe. She felt safe. _

For a brief moment her mind wandered back to a certain brunette with arms wrapped around her. The girl with eyes so cold Emma shivered just from being in their presence. The girl who had taken her injured hand and lovingly wrapped it in a bandage.

_I wonder what she's doing right now…_

But Emma lost all thoughts as she swayed to the booming music and Red's warm body pressed, seductively, against her.

They got out of the bar hours later- Emma completely wasted and Red still very much sober. They raced the car through the highways, under the fading shadows of the night, towards the shelter.

They kissed once on the stairwell and went each to their own rooms.

Emma collapsed on top of her bed just as the sun crawled up on the tired sky. She slowly drifted to oblivion as the rest of the world woke up to a new day.

* * *

_*note: Thank you for all the encouragement and kind words. I love you readers so much. I apologise for the delayed update. It's senior year so I'm under a lot of pressure from school. I can only update on weekends. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for y'all. Let me know :) _


	6. Echoes

Chapter 6: Echoes

_She was running across her school's soccer field. Her sneakers were padding through soft patches of bright green grass. Her blonde curls were flying everywhere. The warm summer wind was sweeping across her cheeks as she ran, happily, towards the small town house she called home. She skipped the few steps and rushed through the doors, hoping to hear the soft music coming from the radio in the living room or her mother's laughter…_

_She ran into darkness. Into silence. _

_Silence that screamed death._

Emma gasped. Her eyes flew open and she shot up on her bed.

It took her a moment to realize where she was. Alone. In her room. At the homeless shelter.

She hadn't dreamed of that day in a long time- the day her life had changed forever. It was the memory she tried so hard to bury and hide deep inside.

Yet it keeps haunting her.

Her head was heavy and it slightly throbbed. The hangover from last night still hadn't worn of.

She glanced at her wrist watch. 11 Am. Her work shift would be starting in about half an hour.

Emma jumped off her bed and rushed to put her clothes on. But something on the study table caught her eyes.

A sandwich, wrapped in napkin, was sitting on a thin paper plate. There was a note beside it.

_Not poisoned. Promise._

–_R.M._

Emma smiled at the gesture. She imagined the brunette quietly stepping into her room, careful not to wake her and setting the little plate for her.

A call for truce- Emma wondered as she took a bite. It was turkey and mayo. She hungrily munched into the white bread. It was delicious.

_Looks like the Ice Queen has a heart after all. _

She didn't know how to return the gesture or say thanks to that girl. She couldn't simply walk up to her and talk. It'd be awkward.

_I'll leave a note too, I guess. _

She used her blue sharpie marker to write on the plate. She carried it downstairs and walked towards the kitchen. The staffs were at the dining hall, serving lunch, so the small room was deserted. Emma left the plate on an empty countertop then walked out of the building, hoping to find Leroy in the back yard.

…

Regina spotted the empty plate as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Messy blue words were scribbled on the white surface.

_I survived your delicious turkey sandwich!_

_-E.S._

Regina chuckled, imagining Emma's snarky tone if she had spoken those words.

Suddenly the back door opened and the blonde stepped into the kitchen in her beige jumpsuit. She headed for the garbage bin but stopped in her tracks as she spotted Regina clutching the plate in her hand.

For a moment, the two girls stood still.

Regina smiled and Emma did too. The blonde winked at her then grabbed the bin and headed back out.

Later in the afternoon, Regina found Emma in the back yard, raking brown and yellow leaves in a large pile by the brick wall.

"Hi," she spoke as she neared the blonde who nodded and went about her work.

"Are you working all day?"

Another nod.

"Don't you get tired?"

A shrug. Then the head shook from side to side.

"Did you lose your voice or something?"

Emma stopped and stared at her for a bit before speaking, "I'm not sure if you're actually having a conversation with me or if you're just passing by."

"Well I can go away if I'm bothering you."

"No, It's alright."

Regina stood quietly as Emma raked some more. The leaves crunched under the plastic claws.

"What do you do for fun around here," she asked the blonde, "other than stealing booze or sneaking out into the night…"

"I think you just answered the question" Emma shrugged, "there's not much to do here. I don't have time for sports or other hobbies and stuff cause I'm working or studying most of the time. I go out with Red when I get the chance. That's all."

_Urgh. The whore. _

Regina thought bitterly at the mention of the girl's name.

"Well don't you, you know, go to movies or go to the mall-

"Are you offering to take me out?" Emma turned to face her.

Regina gaped at the blonde.

_Oh shit. _

"No way!" she quickly stepped back.

Emma raised her eyebrow and gave her a knowing look.

"it's NOT cause you're…you know…"

"Huh." Emma rolled her eyes and dragged a trail of leaves towards the wall. She pushed them into the rest of the pile. Regina's mind raced on.

_I shouldn't have said it like that dammit!_

…_But I can't just go out with her…_

_Wait why does she want to go out?_

_...does…she…really want to go out?...with me?_

_Oh god if Mal sees me at the mall with her I'd be ruined!_

_She did help me out it's the least I could do…_

"Regina, honestly, if you keep frowning like that you'll break you face."

She looked towards the blonde who was taking her work gloves off now.

"I know you weren't asking me out. I'm only messing around with you. It's ok"

"But maybe we... should... go out"

The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them, or think.

Now Emma was really surprised, "you're kidding me."

"I'm not. I don't mind making a new friend. Let's go to the mall after you're done for the day."

"I don't go to the local mall. I can only afford a pack of smokes there"

"Excuse me? Are you telling me you smoke?" Regina glared at the blonde

"Well yeah…someti-

"If we're gonna be friends that has to stop"

"Who said we're friends?"

"Well aren't we?" Regina asked softly, smiling a little.

"Hmm….well since you didn't poison me with that sandwich guess I can call you a friend" Emma winked and held her hand out. Regina shook it.

"Good. Now I'm taking you shopping" she calmly stated and Emma nervously shuffled her feet.

"Er…I can't….afford-

"I'm treating you. If I'm going to be seen in public with you, you've to dress the part"

"Hey! Not Nice!"

"Well it's true. You dress like a homeless trash!"

Emma tilted her head and pointed at her chest, "that's cause I am one!"

"You're homeless. Not trash. There's a difference," Regina shrugged and grabbed Emma's arm, "come on now! This is gonna be so much fun! I love make overs!"

Emma muttered something under her breath but tagged along with her.

…

_How the hell did I land myself in this…._

Emma wondered as she waited for Regina to bring her car. She stood in front of the shelter, under the fading daylight.

"Psssst! Emma!"

"Red?"

Her friend's face appeared by the side of the building. Emma walked towards her.

"I'm going to the club. You wanna come along?"

"I'm going somewhere…"

"With that rich brat?" Red shot her a disgusted look, "She busted us for the bottles, you got your hand all bruised up cause of her…now you're just following her like a puppy?"

"She's kind of nice…" Emma mumbled

"Yeah nice as long as you're a good little toy! Ditch her come with me"

"No."

"What?"

"No…Red I think I wanna go with her…."

"Fuck you!" Red hissed and strutted away. Emma wanted to call her back. Apologise. After all, Red has been her friend ever since she got here.

But she couldn't just leave Regina. She could just imagine the brunette's face when she parks the car infront of the shelter hoping to find her waiting. Seeing no sign of her, Regina would wait, and wait…and wait. Then disappointed and furious she'd go home and tomorrow she'd bring hell down on Emma.

Regina's been so sweet all day. Emma could see the girl was actually trying to treat her nicely. Something that didn't come naturally to Regina. Emma could tell.

A black Porsche wheeled into the street. It honked once and Emma ran towards it.

"Wow!" she trailed her hand over the muscled hood and peeked through the window.

"You like?" Regina beamed, "got it last year for my eighteenth birthday. Get in!"

Emma went around and hopped in beside Regina.

…

"No! Ew pink! No…No Regina please!"

"But it's such a nice dress!"

"Umm no. No dresses."

"But you'd look so nice-

"You're my friend right, have mercy on me."

Regina rolled her eyes but returned the dress on the hanger.

"So what do you want then?"

Emma shrugged, "I like t-shirts and hoodies."

"How about something a bit more classy?"

Emma wandered around in the shop. Regina stood and watched her grab a shirt, pants and head off towards the changing room.

She reappeared a few minutes later.

Emma wore a blue buttoned up shirt tucked inside black slacks. A leather belt was buckled around her waist.

_She is kind of… good looking…wow…_

"See. I can do classy." Emma winked and stood in front of the mirror.

"Mmm…you look gorgeous…" Regina trailed her fingers down the back of Emma's shirt, feeling the fabric. The cotton was soft under her touch.

The blonde shivered a little bit and she retrieved her hand.

Her eyes locked with the green ones on the mirror as they stood…so very close to each other…

Regina cleared her throat nervously. Emma stepped away.

"Give me the tags. I'll enjoy my time with you more if you look like this for the rest of the day."

Emma chuckled and gave her the tags. Regina headed off towards the front desk.

…

_She stumbled out of the club and onto the side walk. The dark streets were deserted. Her high heels only made her clumsy. Her head reeled from the strong drinks she just had._

"_Hey there sweetheart"_

_A creep. She quickly headed towards the alleyway where she had parked her car._

"_Are you working tonight sweetheart, I'd like a piece of that sweet ass…lemme give you a ride"_

"_Fuck off!" she yelled and sprinted off. The heavy footsteps behind her edged closer. _

"_C'mon! I want me a little Ruby!"_

_Her foot caught on something on the ground. Her body stumbled forward. The hard concrete thudded across her skull. _

_The world turned darker than the night. _

…

Emma sat across from the brunette and licked her ice cream. The chocolate smeared across her lips and she rolled her tongue over them. She bit into the waffle cone. It was delicious.

"You've got a little…" Regina pointed to her face. Emma wiped at her cheek.

"No the other…" Regina reached up and wiped chocolate off her cheek. Her thumb brushed her skin.

Emma liked the feel of her skin. She liked it a lot.

They chatted about things, about school, about people at the shelter. Regina as this warm friendly person was still very new to Emma. But she liked it very much.

_Much better than the Ice Queen. _

It was like seeing Regina under a new light.

Emma watched her slowly eat her ice cream with a spoon. Dark chocolate and butter scotch. She smiled a little whenever Emma attempted a joke. Tucked her loose brown strands behind her ear from time to time.

Her fingers were long and slender. Painted dark red. She had short nails.

They walked around in the mall. Regina spoke excitedly about the brand names, about how her father was a partner is most of the businesses in the mall. She spoke of charity galas and balls. She talked about product launches, business deals, profits and losses.

Emma listened to her, fascinated. Regina's world was the polar opposite of hers.

Regina would grab her arm and drag her into a shop, they would peer over a shiny bracelet or a designer dress. Emma's heart jumped every time the brunette touched her, or laced her arm through hers.

Regina's laughter rang in her head, like a grand orchestra playing the softest melody.

A warmth was spreading inside her chest and it had nothing to do with the chocolate.

…

"Thank you….for everything" Emma muttered as Regina drove the car towards the shelter.

"I had a good time too, so thank you" The brunette smiled. The car pulled into the block around the shelter.

Emma's heart stopped as she saw the bright red and blue lights.

"What the-

The rest of Regina's sentence was lost to Emma as she got out of the car.

_She was walking towards her home…the cops parked in her drive way…the medics wheeled out their stretcher through the wooden doors…a lifeless form covered under pale white cloth…._

This time there were no medics. Only a hysterical Katherine, sitting on the front steps in tears. She's bawling. Leroy shaking his head.

_Run…run Emma…_

They spotted her. Katherine rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, blabbering incoherently.

The male officer in dark blue uniform spoke softly, but gravely.

He said a name.

A name that sent her mind whirring into a flood of memories. A soft voice whispering in her ears. Fishnet stockings and high heels. A warm body pressing onto her, shaking and shuddering…calling out her name into the night…Emma…Emma…

Emma dropped to her knees beside Katherine as the cop recounted his rigid facts. She only caught little bits.

Drunkard. Prostitute. Stab wounds. Assaulted. Multiple times. Suspect in custody. Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

All her fault. All because she wasn't there with her…

Her friend. Her best friend.

_I could've been there. If I was there this wouldn't have happened. I'd have protected her. I'd have saved her. _

_Just like I could've saved mom. I wasn't there. I wasn't….there…_

She felt weak. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't feel the tears that dropped from her eyes and stained the ground between her feet.

Gone…dead…gone…

The people around her were only shadows.

Emma screamed. It was animalistic. The sound echoed off every wall of the tall white building and flew into the night sky.

She screamed and screamed until her voice gave away.

…


	7. Gone

_*note: Sorry for the delay folks! My weekends are getting busier by the day but I somehow managed to finish this chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews! _

Chapter 7: Gone

"Emma…Emma please listen to me…"

"Get…get out…get out…GET OUT!"

Emma screamed at the brunette. She wanted to throw something. Break something.

Her heart throbbed painfully. Her lungs demanded air. She clawed at her shirt. The buttons ripped open and flung all around her. Emma still couldn't breathe. The pounding inside her chest reminded her how very alive she was.

While Red was dead.

Gone.

She had stumbled past the small crowd in front of the shelter where the cops still stood, where Leroy was comforting a sobbing Katherine, and had walked straight up the stairs to her room.

Regina Mills had followed.

"I'm not leaving you like this when-

"I could've saved her…I could've…helped…I should've gone with her…she asked me to god she asked me but I just abandoned her and…I should've…what have I done…what've I…it's all my fault…goddamn it its all my fault! Again! Again and again and…!"

"You're upset right now Em-

"Upset? UPSET?!" Emma nearly laughed, "well there's the understatement of the century! Don't you see?! Do you not see, princess?! It's my fault! MY FAULT! EVERY GODDAMN TIME!"

"Emma please! Don't blame yourself! If you were with her you could've ended up dead as well!"

"WELL I DESERVE IT!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Regina yelled at her this time. Emma glared at her for a few seconds.

Her head was reeling. Her legs were weak.

Everything was sinking in all at once.

_I should've been there for her. _

_Red…Red died because I wasn't there….I wasn't there to help her…_

_Mom died because I wasn't there to stop her…stop her from…_

She held her palms in front of her eyes and stared blankly.

_Two deaths…all in my hands…all cause I'm one fucking cosmic joke…cause I'm so fucking clueless…cause I'm a fucking idiot…Red…god…sweet…beautiful…Red…my best friend…_

A hand gently touched her shoulder. Emma quickly shook it off.

"Don't you DARE! GO! DAMMIT! G-GO…go…just…get away from me…"

She couldn't take it anymore. Her knees gave away.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Emma dropped to the floor. She clutched her hair. Gripped the blonde curls around her thin fingers and pulled. Sharp pain shot through her skull for a brief second. It was soothing.

_I could've helped her…_

Furious. She was furious.

_Alone…Red…gone…forever…_

She gripped her knees and pulled them tightly against her body. Curled up on the floor, she shook violently against the waves of raw emotions that coursed through her all at once.

The girl didn't leave.

Regina reached out for her. Emma pushed. She shrugged away the pitying hands, struggled against the insisting arms. But in the end the girl won.

Emma sobbed into her shoulder as Regina gripped her tightly against her body.

…

Regina didn't know what to do.

She held a shaking, sobbing Emma in her arms and had absolutely no idea what to say to the girl.

_Shit…_

She really had no idea. She slightly patted Emma's head, then caressed over the golden curls. Regina hugged the girl tightly as she continued to shudder in her arms.

_Emma…poor Emma…_

"It's not your fault," she muttered but Emma only shook her head in response.

"No…you...d-don't…kn-know…I-I…could've saved them…both of them…I…could've saved…helped…I…"

_Both of them? What's she talking about?_

Emma rambled on through her heavy sobs.

Regina swallowed hard as Emma's broken words poured out.

"My dad died when I was little…I barely remember him…August, my brother, he was only ten then…Mom fell in love and married another guy a few years later. He turned out to be a fucking bastard….fucking drunk bastard…he got rough with us when he was low on booze… he got worse with…with mom…yelled…hit her…he was always…so…so loud…went on for years…she took it all…k-kept quiet…I-I couldn't see…I didn't see…she was…spiralling…depressed…and one day…."

Emma choked. Regina felt her arms tighten around the blonde, holding her closer.

_Emma…oh god…what happened to you…_

"I was supposed to stay at home that day…w-with her…help her and stuff…b-but I left…went to play...staying at home was so suffocating…dark…so dark…when I got back…sh-she was…g-gone…dead…the pills…her sleeping pills…I f-found her…on the kitchen floor…stuff coming out of her mouth…eyes wide open…not staring anywhere…she…she was"

_No…no no no…Emma…god Emma…_

Regina could just imagine, a younger Emma, all smiles and full of life, walking through her house only to have her world turned upside down.

"If I stayed home that day…mom wouldn't have done it…she'd be alive…if…I-I had gone with Ruby…she'd be alive I-

"Emma…you can't think like that" Regina whispered into the blonde curls. Her fingers kept caressing over Emma's head and down her shoulders.

Emma wiped away her tears and swallowed hard. She pulled away from Regina's embrace and got up.

"I can't stop. I could've saved them and I was selfish….both times…I've been selfish…and now they're…"

Regina wanted to protest. Her heart screamed. She wanted to shake Emma and make her understand.

More than anything she wanted the blonde back in her arms.

She watched as Emma sauntered towards her bed, collapsed on top of her pillows and turned to her side. Regina glanced towards the door and back at Emma. The mass of tangled blonde curls and Emma's curled up body in the dark corner was enough for her to make a decision.

She walked over to close the bedroom door.

…

Emma felt the other girl crawling into her bed.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she asked, confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the brunette said, "I'm tired so I'm getting in bed."

"I'm not stupid. Your bed is on the other side of the room," Emma muttered plainly.

"Too lazy to walk over there," Regina mumbled.

Emma kept on her side as Regina's arm circled around her waist and pulled her closer. She breathed in the soft scent of the other girl and sighed. She didn't have the strength to protest.

She also liked the gesture. She liked it very much.

Emma swore inwardly.

_Fuck! What the fucking hell Emma?!So damn selfish! Look at me. Best friend died hours ago and I'm thinking bout this girl…the fuck is wrong with me urgh!_

_Feels good though…having someone close…I need someone…_

_Stop caring bout what 'you' need for once dammit! Stop stop stop!_

_I don't know how to…_

She couldn't stop herself from turning around and nestling within Regina's arms. Neither of them spoke a word. Regina pulled the blanket over their bodies and held her tightly. Emma closed her eyes and sighed against the warmth of Regina's body.

_I just want to stay here…forever…_

_No…_

_I can't…I can't stay…_

Her breath caught in her throat. The tug in her heart increased.

"Emma, what is it?" Regina quickly asked, sensing something.

"N-nothing…nothing…" Emma trailed off.

_I've to go…get away…run…_

_But not tonight…I need a moment…just this one moment…in her arms…safe…_

She sighed into Regina's neck. The hand on her back didn't stop caressing until she relaxed and closed her eyes. Emma slowly drifted off listening to the soft rhythm of Regina's beating heart.

…

Regina caressed Emma's back and thought a million things.

_Why am I doing this?_

_I don't even know her properly and I'm lying in bed next to her watching her sleep…_

_I don't want to let go of her…she's so…broken…so troubled…_

_Emma…poor Emma…_

_Why do I care so much…why…why?_

Her thoughts kept circling inside her tired head. She didn't have the answers yet.

All she wanted to do was lie next to this girl and hear her soft breathing.

She fell asleep still holding the blonde.

…

Hours later the sunlight snuck through the parted curtains and washed over the bed. Regina stirred.

She yawned and opened her eyes to the bright daylight. Next to her the bed was empty.

Regina blinked. Confused. She checked her cell phone beside the pillow. It was 9 am sharp.

_She's probably gone to school…_

Regina sighed and got up from bed.

Her day was uneventful. She helped out at the kitchen and took over the lobby. Katherine was taking the day off to deal with the shock of losing Red.

Afternoon rolled by and there was still no sign of the blonde. Regina figured she was at work.

It was late in the evening when Regina was finishing some paper work and Leroy stumbled into the lobby.

"Alright, . I'm off duty for today so you can check me off in that little book there. If you see…er…Emma tell her she should tell me before hand if she's gonna miss a shift…this damn work is way too tough for one ol' man like my-

"Excuse me?" Regina's head shot up at the bearded man, "what did you say?"

"The work's pretty tough for just one man-

"No you fool before that! Emma didn't show up?!"

"Well no I figured she'd be at in her room cause y'a know the whole bad business with the Ruby girl so-

Regina tuned out rest of Leroy's conversation. She checked the time.

It was seven in the evening.

No one had seen Emma for almost ten hours. Regina swallowed hard.

"Leroy…g-go tell Katherine that…Em-Emma…Emma's missing…" she barely breathed the words out.

"Are you sure, miss? I mean that girl stays out all the time she-

"Yes I'm sure you idiot would you get Ms. Nolan?! NOW!" Regina nearly screamed.

Leroy gaped at her then ran towards Katherine's room.

Regina clutched the edge of the wooden counter to support herself. Her knees were suddenly weak as horrible thoughts ran through her head.

_Where are you Emma…where did you go…_

She thought back to last night. The blonde shaking into her embrace, rambling about her mother's death and Red's terrible fate as well…blaming herself for everything…hurting so badly so deeply that her words shattered Regina's heart…she could all but reach out for her and hold her within her arms...

Emma was grieving. Emma was angry. Emma was scared.

_Oh god…please…don't let anything happen to her…just let her be safe…_

_Be safe Emma…be safe…_

Regina whispered the desperate prayer into the night and waited.


	8. The King and his castle

_*note: I love you readers so much I decided not to make you wait an entire week for this update. I hope you like what's happening. Leave reviews and tell me what you think! Thank you :)_

Chapter 8: The King and his castle

Regina stood by the door, and quietly listened to the officer talking to Katherine.

Detective Graham. He was a young fellow. Light brown hair, blue eyes and scratchy beard- he was quite the sight. In any other circumstance Regina would've paid a more careful attention to the handsome man.

Her mind was elsewhere.

The night and half a day had passed. Twenty-eight hours. There was still no sign of Emma Swan.

"I assure you, Ms. Nolan, our officers are scanning everywhere. If Emma is still in Boston we will find her."

Katherine sniffed loudly in her embroidered handkerchief. Graham lightly patted her shoulder.

Regina was numb. The officer's kind voice did little to soothe her anxious mind. Carrying a heavy heart, she made her way upstairs to her room.

Emma's room.

Twenty-eight hours. Regina kept repeating the number inside her head. She had counted off every minute that had passed by since she realized Emma ran away.

Twenty- eight hours.

She dragged her feet within the room. Her body was ready to collapse from the lack of sleep last night.

Her father had called a few times last night, begging her to come home. She couldn't leave.

_What if Emma comes back…what if she calls…_

She couldn't leave.

Last night, after dealing with the police, Katherine had sent her up to her room. She tried to lie in her own bed, turning away from the emptiness of the other side of the small room.

_She was running. Running and gasping for air. There was a train rolling towards a dark tunnel. She was running towards it. Emma was in the train. Emma was smiling and winking, hanging from the side rails. She reached out her hand, waiting for Regina to catch up. Regina ran and ran. The pale hand faded into the dark…_

Regina had shot up in her bed gasping for air. Her heart pounded against her chest. She drank deeply from her water bottle, drank down to the last drop.

Her eyes had stayed wide open all night, until the light broke through the windows.

She felt the fatigue in every bone now but still couldn't bare to close her eyes.

What if the nightmare comes back?

Regina dropped down to the floor and hid her face inside her hands.

Never in her entire life had she felt so scared for someone.

The entire situation was too real. She was anxious, she kept checking her watch. Another fifteen minutes had passed. Twenty eight hours and fifteen minutes since Emma disappeared.

Emma.

Tears trickled down her tired cheeks but Regina paid no attention to them. Her hands found the worn shirt on the floor.

Emma's blue shirt.

Regina's fingers trailed over the fabric, remembering that one moment in the shop with Emma that day when they had stood together infront of the mirror, her hand was on Emma's back, Emma's breath had caught for a second when she trailed her fingers gently over the clothed skin. She remembered the piercing green eyes gazing at her through the reflection. She remembered how her own skin had tingled in that one moment.

Regina shred her top and set it aside on the floor. The cold air hit her torso and she shivered slightly. Then she pulled her arms through Emma's shirt and pulled it on. She clutched the front tightly against her chest and breathed heavily.

She could just imagine holding the blonde close to her heart once again. Safe in her arms. Blonde curls soft under her hand. Just for a brief moment.

She slowly buttoned up the front. A drop of tear fell from her cheek and stained the collar of the blue shirt.

…

The siren blared across the street as a cop car rushed by. Emma stirred on the park bench. She slowly lifted her head and sat up. Her head throbbed painfully. She tried to stand but the world took a bad spin.

Emma stumbled across the grass and hurled up under the nearest tree.

"Fuck cheap tequilas," she swore bitterly. She walked over to a drink fountain near the bench and rinsed her mouth, her face then drank deeply.

She had planned the entire thing- find a tall building and jump, do it at night so no one sees or finds out until it's too late.

_Be your mother's daughter for once dammit! If she could do it I can._

That's what she told herself.

Except she got drunk last night. She went to G-strings and drank until she couldn't see straight. She didn't even remember how she ended up on the park bench.

Now it was mid afternoon and there were way too many people around.

_Fuck it. I decided I'm doing it so I'm doing it._

With that she headed towards the old library building. The one that's been closed for ages, waiting to be demolished.

It was at least twenty floors high. Emma thought that was enough to get the job done.

She casually walked down the pavement towards the back door. Cars drove past her on the road. No one paid any attention.

She slid through a broken window without any scrapes or cuts. The only way to the rooftop was up the stairs. Emma started to climb.

The steps seemed endless. Emma dragged her body up from one floor to the next, careful not to step on cracks. She didn't want to injure herself and suffer alone. She wanted a one way out.

It was all she could think of the night Red died.

Her mom was dead. Her friend murdered on the street. Her brother didn't give two fucks about her and was god knows where.

She had nothing to live for.

_Lies…_

Emma ignored the small voice inside and kept climbing.

_Regina…_

As soon as the name surfaced memories flooded her mind. The brunette's sweet laughter, her soft hand caressing Emma's head, arms holding her tightly, voice whispering gently

"_it's not your fault Emma…"_

_No!_

_I can't stop now…I can't…_

Emma shook her head and ran the rest of the way up. She barged through the broken wooden doors and out onto the rooftop. The city of Boston spread out in front of her. Tall skyscrapers surrounded her.

She slowly walked towards the edge. The cold downtown wind slapped her face and ripped through her hair.

_This is it. This is the end…_

"What are you doing?"

Emma stopped on her tracks and quickly turned around.

A young boy was standing right behind her, eyeing her curiously.

He looked about ten. Jeans were torn and filthy. His hair dark brown and messy.

"What are you doing?" he asked again. Emma blinked and swallowed, thinking fast.

_I can't just tell him the truth…he's only a kid…_

"Just…uh…just…h-hanging out…what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I live here," he shrugged and pointed to a corner.

There was a small tent set up there, made of rags and old sheets. A big red blanket and an old pillow were tucked in one side. Food wrappers were lying around here and there. There was a plastic bucket in one corner and a stack of books.

"I'm Henry, you know, like the king" the kid smiled and held out his hand. Emma shook it.

"I'm Emma. Kid, I don't think you're supposed to be here"

"Well neither are you," he simply stated and walked towards his tent. Emma glanced towards the edge and back at him. She decided to follow the kid.

"Welcome to my castle," the boy was all smiles when she ducked under his tent, "my loyal subjects are currently hunting and gathering so we can have a royal feast tonight. You can be my royal guest."

Emma eyed him, amused by his little role play. She looked at all the books the kid had.

"Where did you find these?" she saw classic fairy tales, adventure novels and a bunch of children's story books in his collection.

"The library. Duh."

"You stole them?"

"Nah. Borrowed…when they were carting them off to their other branches I grabbed a few I liked" Henry shrugged.

"Henry, do you live here alone?" Emma asked, genuinely curious now.

"No…like I said my loyal subj-…er…there are two other boys who hang out here with me sometimes" Henry muttered. He reached a plastic cup inside the bucket and filled with water. He sipped it slowly.

Emma watched the little boy. He was clearly orphaned, surviving on his own, learning from whatever he gets his hands on. She was impressed.

Seeing that he had her attention, Henry chatted away about his adventures. The shoplifting escapades. His secret missions late at night stealing foods from restaurant kitchens. His loyal subjects bringing food or clothes for him from time to time. Emma listened, fascinated by young boy's stories.

He was so full of life, Henry. Emma sighed as the boy continued his stories. He could be so much more than the homeless kid living in his tent on a rooftop.

_If only someone gave him a chance...helped him…_

_Gave him a home…a shelter…_

Realization dawned on Emma. The solution was so simple. She laughed. The hoarse sound made Henry jump and stop midsentence. Emma was laughing, hooting on top of her lungs. Henry eyed her as though she had lost her mind.

Well she almost did, didn't she?

"Henry," Emma said after her hysteria died out, "have you ever lived in a shelter?"

"No…"

"I live in one. It's a really good place, they give you food, clothes…you can go to school…" Emma spoke to him softly, "I know I'm just a stranger and you might not trust me but-

"I know when someone's bad news," Henry nodded wisely, "you're nice"

Emma smiled at that comment. Henry thought for a little bit.

"Can I bring my books with me?" he asked after a while.

"Sure!"

"Can my friends come too?"

"If they wanna live at the shelter ofcourse!"

"Ok then" Henry smiled at Emma, his little brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

…

Henry left a note behind in his tent with the address of the shelter. Emma helped him spell out the words East Side Teen's Homeless Shelter.

He addressed his friends with "My loyal subjects"

"They'll find me. They looked after me for a long time now," Henry sighed and grabbed his little plastic bag. It was full of his books.

They climbed down the flights of stairs and slid out through the cracked window out onto the pavement.

By the time they reached the shelter it was dark. The streetlights were glowing outside the wide steps that lead to the front lobby. Emma sighed at the sight of the white building.

_Never thought I'd see it again…I wonder where Regina is…_

And there it was. As soon as she thought of Regina her heart clenched painfully. She ached to see the brunette, her breathtaking smile and feel those slender arms around her.

_Regina…oh Regina…_

"EMMA! OH MY GOODNESS!"

She had been spotted. Katherine rushed out the front doors and skipped down the steps. She tightly hugged Emma and nearly choked her in her embrace. Henry watched her incredulously.

Emma calmed Katherine down, apologizing for her disappearance and saying it will never happen again.

Then she pushed Henry towards her as though he was a peace offering.

"I found him…all alone…he has loads of stories to tell…" Emma smiled at Henry and Katherine nodded.

"You don't worry about anything. I'll take care of this young man here." Kathrine patted Henry's shoulder, "what do I call you, little guy?"

"Henry. King Henry," he stated solemnly. Katherine chuckled but bowed humbly, "we are delighted by your presence your highness. Would you like to come in?" She held her hand out for him.

"Certainly, dear lady." Henry smiled and took Katherine's hand. The two walked into the building.

Emma swallowed hard. She shook her head clear and stepped inside as well.

The lobby was deserted. She hovered around wondering if she was ready to go upstairs.

_Don't be stupid Emma. She's probably gone home; sipping margarita in her fancy mansion or something…she doesn't give a rat's ass-_

Her thoughts were cut short as a figure appeared on the staircase. Soft feet padded down until they reached the landing. Under the yellow light of the shelter's lobby, Emma froze as the figure made it's way closer.

Regina Mills looked like a ghost.

Emma swallowed hard as she took in the dishevelled look of the brunette- dark circles were under her brown eyes, her hair messy, her lips quivered a little and her cheeks, Emma's heart ached, her cheeks were tear stained.

"Forty-two hours…forty-two…forty-two…"

Her voice was like cardboard, dry and hoarse. She repeated the words like a chant.

The ghost stopped only a breath apart from Emma's face.

Regina's palm collided loudly against her face. Emma gasped as her cheek stung painfully. The slap rang through her ear.

_Well I deserved that._

She wanted to say something to her. Apologize maybe. Emma began.

"Regina I'm-

Regina grabbed the front of her t-shirt and yanked her closer. Emma almost yelped at her roughness.

Emma's words died in her throat as Regina captured her lips within her luscious ones and kissed her breathlessly.


	9. Matters of the Heart

_*note: Hello folks! Wow I'm loving all the reviews and messages from you readers! Thank you so much for your love and support. Your encouragements keep me going :)_

_I hope you like this one! Happy reading!;)_

**Chapter 9: Matters of the Heart**

Emma's heart fluttered as her lips tasted Regina's. Her senses heightened. Her pulse quickened. Her mind whispered one name over and over again.

_Regina…_

Kissing Regina was like sipping a warm cup of rich and frothy hot chocolate on a cold winter night. You could lick the cream off your lips and feel the sweetness in your throat. Regina was that delicious.

Kissing Regina was like standing under the scorching summer sun and tasting the tangy citrus, in a cold glass of lemonade, that kick starts the entire body and refreshes every nerve and muscle. Regina's lips were sending jolts through Emma's entire being.

Was she still standing on solid ground? She couldn't tell.

Kissing Regina was like the autumn rain falling on your cheeks as you make your way down a wet pavement. The soft wind brushing your hair. The smell of rain-washed grass that makes you stop on your tracks and take a long deep breath. Regina was the rain itself. Emma couldn't get enough.

_Regina…Regina…_

Emma laced her fingers through the brunette's hair and pulled her closer. They kissed and kissed. Regina's lips were relentless. Emma knew they were saying something. She sensed the pain she had caused her. It was all there in her kiss.

Then Regina pulled back, gasping for air. Emma's t-shirt was still bunched around her long fingers. She loosened her grip on the fabric and slowly smoothed out the wrinkles under her palm. Emma wasn't sure what to say.

Then Regina was hugging her. Gripping her tightly in her arms. Emma heard the sob. Teardrops brushed the side of her neck. Emma's heart quivered.

_I hurt her so much…_

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Emma whispered into Regina's hair. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and held her while she cried. She kissed Regina's shoulder, softly rubbed her arm and along her sides, and repeated her apologies.

"f-forty-two hours…Emma…forty-two h-hours…" Regina choked on the words as she hugged Emma.

"I'm sorry…I was an idiot…I -

"Damn right you were!"

Emma gulped down her unfinished words as Regina lifted her head off her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. She saw the brunette's expression change from pain to the murderous glare that made everyone run for their lives. Emma swallowed hard.

_Shit…_

Suddenly Regina punched her chest and shoved her hard, "how DARE you! How DARE YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AND JUST….just….disappear like that! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Awh! Ow! Regina sto- no! Quit it! C'mon!" Emma wailed as the girl kept shoving her and whacking her mercilessly. She ducked from an incoming punch and swiftly ran towards the staircase.

"Don't you run from me, Emma Swan!" Regina yelled and chased after her.

…

"This is ridiculous!" Regina growled at the closed door.

"You started it!" Emma spoke from inside the room. Regina banged on the door again with her fist, "Emma, open up!"

"No!"

"You open this door right fucking now Emma Swan before I break it down and beat the shit out of you!"

"You kiss me first and now you wanna beat the shit out of me? What the hell is wrong with you girl?!"

"After what you've put me through you're lucky I haven't ripped out your heart yet!" Regina kicked the door loudly. She swore as her foot stung slightly from the impact.

She heard the blonde laugh on the other side. Her blood boiled at the sound. She was so furious she didn't care if she broke all her bones trying to get to Emma. She kicked the door again.

"Regina, that wasn't just any kiss ok. You're totally into me!"

"Am not!"

"Yes. Yes you are" Emma sniggered.

"Alright that's it!" Regina growled and took a couple steps back.

_How did they do it in the tv shows again? _

She ran at full speed towards the door hoping to ram it open.

She didn't expect Emma to suddenly open the door and stand there being all obnoxious and smug.

She didn't expect to run painfully into the blonde and knock her right down to the ground.

"Oufff!" air whooshed out of Emma's lungs as Regina collided with her.

For a minute they were both still, breathing heavily. Emma was sprawled on the floor and Regina's face hovered only inches from hers.

"Hi," Emma smiled softly and winked at her. Regina only glared. Emma reached up and pecked the bridge of her nose.

That melted her anger a little bit. She blinked, caught off guard by Emma's gentleness.

Emma reached up again and kissed her cheek.

"Emma…wh-" Regina began but Emma cut her off by rolling her over. Regina yelped as Emma pinned her arms above her head and hovered over her.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" Regina snapped at her and struggled against Emma's grip. The blonde tilted her head, wearing an amused expression on her face. Regina's throat was suddenly dry as she eyed Emma. She was very much aware of the blonde's weight on top of her body; they were pressed way too close. Her cheeks felt warm as Emma's breath fell so close to her face.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered. The green eyes held her gaze until Regina relaxed and stopped struggling. The blonde touched Regina's forehead with hers and sighed. Regina closed her eyes as Emma started speaking. She told her everything that happened, everything she had planned to do after leaving the shelter.

Regina's eyes snapped open when Emma told her about the rooftop and the boy saving her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to grab the girl and shake her, more than anything she wanted to hug Emma again. Her arms were still pinned above.

"I-I kept thinking 'bout you…every step I took…I kept seeing you…your face…your voice…your smile…just you…everywhere and every part of me screamed to stop….go back….come back to you but I-

Regina crushed Emma's lips with hers, cutting off those words. She couldn't bear the thought of Emma walking off towards the edge…

Silent tears escaped her closed eyes as she kissed Emma.

"Don't…ever…don't you ever…dare… think of…" Regina swallowed heavily and tried to speak again, but she couldn't. She looked up and saw that Emma's eyes had watered too. The blonde released her arms and brought her hands to Regina's face. She gently wiped the tears from each of her cheeks. She planted a soft kiss on Regina's forehead.

"I think…I think I have a reason to live for now," Emma whispered and smiled a little bit. Then she nuzzled her face into Regina's neck, "You…you are my reason."

Regina's heart warmed up as soon as she heard those words. She sighed into the blonde's shoulder and held her tightly.

_Am I in love?_

Regina wondered as Emma stood up and held her hand out for her. Regina took it and Emma pulled her right up and into her arms.

The question circled her mind as they kissed again, slowly this time. Emma's breath fell softly against her mouth; Regina felt her hands trace patterns over her waist. She trailed her fingers along Emma's neck then locked her wrists behind it.

_Yeah…I think I am…_

Regina sighed in resignation as their kiss deepened. Emma's lips were so soft, so sweet and gentle her heart melted under their touch. She knew she never ever wanted to let go of this girl in her arms.

Regina smiled up at Emma and saw the green eyes twinkle with tear and joy.

…

Emma could see the stars through the parted curtains of her window. It was a full moon; its silver shadow was washing onto her bed. Regina was snuggled close to her; her head was resting on Emma's shoulder. She was fast asleep.

Emma watched her sleep. Regina looked so peaceful, so beautiful under the faint light pouring through her window. The room was dark but Regina glowed in her arms like an angel basking in the moonlight.

She rested her head on top of Regina's. She watched the blanket rise and fall with Regina's chest as she roamed the sweet oblivion. She reached down and held her hand. Regina didn't stir.

_Welcome home Emma…_

Emma sighed happily. She quietly watched the stars as Regina slept in her arms.

…

_*note: Ok I know I could've easily put some smut in there and I ALMOST did but I stopped myself last minute. I want their love to grow! I want them to explore and learn and discover all these new emotions and feelings and lead up to the point when they feel that…that urge of giving to each other completely. Their first time needs to be magical, it needs to be meaningful and fulfilling. I can't wait to write about their first time! It'll probably be in the next one or two chapters. Hah a fair warning if I get started on the smut it'll just keep coming so hehehehe be prepared! If you've read my other stories you already know this ;) _

_I might update again over the weekend. Please review!_


	10. Under the Stars

_*note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life. Not sure if it's a good thing or bad… Bear with me!_

**Chapter 10: Under the Stars**

Regina opened her eyes. The bed was once again empty next to her.

She shot right up on Emma's bed and looked around. The room was empty. No sign of the blonde.

_No…no I didn't dream the whole thing did I…no…please no…_

She was on the verge of panicking when the blonde walked into the room, whistling happily. Her curls were dripping wet. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around her torso.

Regina let out a breath, relieved. Emma turned around at the sound.

"Oh! Sorry! Did I wake you?" Emma said quickly, then looked down and realized the condition she was in and smiled awkwardly, "er…right…I really didn't think you'd be awake…haha…ha…"

_She is so adorable…_

Regina thought happily as she returned Emma's smile, "It's quite alright."

"Umm…c-could you close your eyes?"

"What?" Regina was confused.

"Close your eyes Regina, I'm gonna change."

"Do I have to? I really don't mind a good show." Regina grinned wickedly and arched an eyebrow. Emma groaned and crossed the room in a long stride and stood right in front of her.

Emma leaned down and kissed her lips. Regina sighed into the blonde's soft mouth. Emma's curls brushed across her cheeks and she felt them leave a wet trail behind. Regina shivered slightly and touched a loose strand. She loved the feel of it under her finger.

Emma pulled away after a few seconds.

"Please close you eyes?" Emma asked, smiling shyly. Regina chuckled and closed her eyes.

She heard Emma turn and walk around in the room. She heard hangers being shuffled and a zipper being pulled up.

The wicked girl inside her just couldn't be denied. Regina chanced a quick look.

Emma's back was turned to her. She was standing in her tight skinny jeans, fumbling with the belt buckle. Regina stared, shamelessly, as the blonde searched for a shirt.

She was lean and very fair. Regina licked her lips as her eyes roamed down Emma's bare spine and up.

Emma's shoulders were broad. Her arms were shapely and slightly muscular. Her waist was slender. Regina saw a few scars here and there. She didn't want to think about how the blonde had gotten them.

Emma bent down to pick up a shirt off the floor. Regina watched her skin flex and curve. She watched the shoulder blades stick out as Emma pulled on her shirt.

Emma Swan was a gorgeous creature.

Regina's heart leapt as she saw what Emma had decided to wear. The shirt she had bought her. The shirt she had worn while the blonde had disappeared. The shirt that held Emma's scent and her lost tears.

She saw Emma sniff the collar slightly. It was probably the fading trace of her perfume. Realization dawned on Emma's face.

Regina quickly closed her eyes seeing as the girl was about to turn around.

She tried to calm her racing heart, knowing what was coming.

"Regina…my shirt…did…did you…?"

"Yes."

Her voice was barely audible.

She felt Emma near her again. Regina opened her eyes.

This time they didn't kiss. Emma only gathered her in her arms. Regina clung to her, hiding her face into the curtain of golden curls.

The shirt felt so much better with its owner.

…

Later in the afternoon Emma found Regina on her way back from the store. The brunette was carrying a bunch of grocery bags.

"Need help?" she asked, stepping back from Leroy's truck where she had just dumped a bunch of garbage bags. Regina made a face.

"I appreciate it Emma but not with those hands."

Emma chuckled at Regina's disgusted expression. She took off her work gloves and tucked them in her back pockets. Brushed her hands on her jeans and held them up for Regina's inspection. The brunette rolled her eyes. Emma then took a bag from Regina, gingerly, and walked with her towards the kitchen.

"Hey, you maybe wanna go on a date tonight?" she asked after they handed the supplies to one of the kitchen helps.

Regina looked at her curiously, "a date?"

"Yeah…we could go watch a movie" Emma shrugged, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Sure. Which one did you have in mind? I could call and book our tickets."

"Err…" Emma scratched her head awkwardly, "I…uh…wanted to take you to this…well it's not…there aren't any tickets."

"A theatre that doesn't ask for tickets?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"You'll see. I just…this time I want to take you out…" Emma mumbled.

_I want to do this for you. I want to show you a little part of my world…_

She didn't say her thoughts out loud.

"Ok then, what time?"

"Around seven?"

"Can't wait!" Regina gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the kitchen. Emma smiled as she watched her leave.

…

"Leroy, can I leave early today?" she asked as she went back to the back yard.

"Sure thing! Actually Emma, Ms. Nolan said you don't have to keep doing this shit job anymore" he patted her on her back, "I think you running away and stuff really melted her. She's got a soft spot for you, girl."

"Awh man I liked working with you! Now I gotta find an actual job!" Emma faked disappointment. Leroy was having none of it. He gave her a tight bear hug.

"Anywhere is better than rotting in the land of shit. You'll do fine, blondie"

Emma chuckled and helped him clear out the dumpster one last time.

By the time Emma finished and watched Leroy drive away in his truck, the sky had darkened. She ran up the stairs to get ready.

A date with Regina Mills.

She kicked her boots off and ran towards the shower. She washed her hair, coated her entire body with extra layers of soap and scrubbed every part raw. She wore the new t-shirt she had snatched from the latest donation pile this morning.

There was a knock on her door exactly at seven. Emma quickly finished brushing her curls and opened her door.

Regina was standing there, in a gorgeous red dress and a purse in her hand.

_God she's so beautiful…_

"Hi," the brunette smiled nervously, "am I too early?"

"Hey! Oh you're right on time!" Emma breathed, her knees suddenly felt all wobbly.

_Get a grip Emma! Dammit! Get it together!_

She closed the door behind her and took Regina's hand.

They walked hand in hand. Emma looked down and watched her sneakers fall in step with the black pencil heels.

They were quite the pair.

Emma led Regina towards an empty lot, a few blocks away from the shelter. It used to be a convenience store but was demolished couple years back. The guy, who bought the little space, Tommy, decided to run a new business there. A make shift movie theatre. There were plastic tables and chairs set up. A hot dog and pop corn cart standing in a corner. Tommy and his wife, Martha, invested on those as well. They also had old couches, camp beds and cheap mattresses set up. A huge white sheet was raised in the middle of the clearing, hung with ropes that were tied on two high poles. That was the projection screen. The street lamps were broken in this corner of the city. The stars provided all the light they needed. The night sky was huge above them, unobstructed by skyscrapers.

Starlight Theatre. The name was appropriate.

Tommy and Martha didn't sell tickets. Pay whatever you can for the movie. The popcorns were a dollar, hot dogs were two.

A small crowd had already gathered there.

Emma walked a really surprised Regina towards their couch. She had asked Tommy and Martha earlier for a good seat for them, had the old thing cleaned and sprayed with freshener. Martha was kind enough to even add in a soft, fluffy blanket and a couple cushions. They refused to take any money from her.

The old couple were kind towards young lovers. Emma had seen them in action. Tommy had put in a good word about a boy to his girlfriend. Martha gave out a basket of her freshly baked chocolate muffins and wished the couple good luck.

Every kid on the streets loved these two. They were every orphan's Gran and Granpa. Emma also considered them family.

She left Regina on the couch and stood in line for the popcorn. Emma thought back to the day she had first walked into Starlight Theatre. August had brought her here.

August was always the one showing her new things.

They had watched Star Wars together in this place with a bunch of August's friends. The kids cheered and whooped and booed and no one stopped them. Tommy and Martha were right there shouting and yelling with the kids during the fight scenes.

She looked around. There on the chair August had choked on a piece of popcorn. Tommy had rushed to his aid and thumped him so hard on his back her brother had toppled over, face first on to the ground. The popcorn had flew out of his throat and lodged in Emma's hair. She had shrieked in disgust and laughed as August rolled around in the dirt then slowly stood up, cursing.

It was the first time Emma had laughed after her mother's death.

"All right kids-

"We're not kids, Tom!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"All right then, infants!"

Laughter rang through the lot as old Tommy winked and started his projector, "we're watching Batman tonight! Not the new one you…infants…are all hyped about, the classic one! The one from years ago! The one without the 3D and crazy stunts. Cool eh?"

More laughter. Everyone took their seats.

Emma settled down beside Regina with the popcorn. The brunette spread the blanket over their legs. She had taken off her heels and pulled her feet up. Emma threw her arm over Regina's shoulder. Regina wrapped hers around her waist and snuggled closer to her.

"We can leave anytime you want" Emma whispered in the brunette's ears as the projector started rolling.

"Why would I want to do that?" Regina looked up at her, confused.

Emma shrugged, "if you don't like the…arrangement here or if you'd rather we went somewhere else just tell me ok? I want you to have fun too."

"This is definitely a first for me, watching a movie out here in the open, but it's definitely not unpleasant. It's wonderful. The nice lady, Martha, checked up on me twice while you were getting the popcorn. She gave us this!" Regina took out a small bag of Hershey Kisses from her purse. Emma chuckled and looked for the older woman. Martha winked at her from her husband's side.

"I love it!" Regina smiled at her.

_And I love you._

Emma thought as she kissed Regina. She didn't want this night to end. Regina was enjoying herself and that's all that mattered. She would do anything to make this girl happy. Emma held Regina close and rested her head on top of the brunette's.

The movie began.

…

"I don't want to go home yet," Regina said to her as they walked out of the theatre lot.

"Well what d'you wanna do?" Emma asked her, zipping the front of her red leather jacket.

"D'you know a good club 'round here?" Regina asked, lacing her arm with Emma's.

_Oh do I…_

"Right this way" Emma winked and pulled Regina with her. They caught the night bus towards downtown.

G-strings was packed as usual.

Regina looked around excitedly; clearly it was her first time in a bar full of wild ladies. Emma led her towards the bar. They took tequila shots under the neon lights. Music blared through their skulls.

Emma gave up after three shots but Regina was on a roll. She watched, mouth hanging open as Regina gulped down shots of the strong liquid one after the other. The bartender and others sitting around the stools cheered her on.

"Re-gi-na! RE-GI-NA! RE-GI-NA!"

"Woo hoo!" Regina screamed after her tenth shot. She was completely buzzed. Emma laughed her head off as the brunette climbed on the bar and sang along to the pop music on top of her lungs. The room erupted in loud cheers and whistles. Women thumped Emma on her back, congratulating her on scoring this wild creature.

"Dance with me, dear Emma" Regina pulled her off her seat after she got tired of her crazy antics. As though on cue, the thumping music changed on the dance floor to something softer.

Emma swayed with slow movement of Regina's body. The brunette pressed into her and locked her arms behind her neck. Emma held her waist and fell into steps.

"I like being in your arms," Regina muttered dreamily, "and I like when your hands go down my back like that and stop…right…right above my ass"

_Ah you are so drunk, girl…_

Emma shook her head and chuckled.

"Why stop Emma…no don't stop…let your hands go down…down…down…"

Her voice was so sultry and deep she had Emma breathing heavily. Regina whispered in her ears, "go ahead…no one's watching you here Emma…get your hands right on my- mmmh!"

The last bit was moaned into her ear as Emma's hands had suddenly squeezed the firm flesh. Emma was shocked by her own response.

_Damn it! Urgh! Why did I do that! If she remembers this tomorrow she'll kill me!_

"Shit! I'm so sorry I dunno what-

"Shhhhh!" Regina's finger pressed on Emma's lips, "you liked it."

"I don-

"Admit it." Regina smirked and nuzzled Emma's nose with hers. Emma didn't say another word.

Her body was responding to Regina's advances. The brunette's hands trailed all over Emma- rubbing her shoulders, brushing down her chest. Emma yelped when Regina pulled her by her belt buckle and bit into her neck.

Emma was trying so hard to keep her own hands as far away from the brunette's body as possible.

But boy was Regina making it hard for her…

It was when the drunken Regina had started grinding into the front of her pants when Emma finally lost it.

This sweet torture was way too much.

"We're leaving," Emma hissed and dragged Regina out of the crammed club.

The cold night air helped clear Emma's head. She held Regina by her side and walked towards the bus stand. Thunder grumbled somewhere far away. It would probably rain soon.

Regina was stubborn. Drunk Regina even more so.

"No! Let's walk!" the brunette whined as Emma led her to the bus stand.

"Regina, shelter's pretty far away and it'll take us longer if it starts raining. Also, you're wearing heels."

"So?! I can take off my heels if my feet gets sore and then you can carry me home" she smiled dreamily, swaying a little on her feet, "just like the movies!"

"Yeah except in the movies it's the buffed up guys who spend hours lifting heavy weights just for that one scene-

Regina's expression stopped Emma mid sentence.

_Shit. I said something wrong, didn't I?_

"I am not heavy," Regina scowled and strutted away from her. Emma gaped her way for a moment, at a loss for words. Then she ran after the drunken girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-

"Fuck you!" Regina yelled and shoved her. Emma let her walk ahead and followed at a distance.

They walked in silence. After a couple blocks and hundreds of street lights later, Emma saw Regina stumble a little bit. The brunette stopped and massaged her ankles then walked again. The night was getting darker. The moon was hiding behind thick black clouds.

After another block, Regina stopped completely. Emma knew her feet were probably screaming in pain right about now. Emma knew they had to hurry before it starts raining.

Without a word Emma dropped on her knees on the pavement. She started taking off Regina's shoes.

The girl didn't protest and stood quietly.

Emma finished taking them off and stood up. She handed the shoes to the brunette who didn't look at her.

Emma swept Regina into her arms.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina gasped as Emma started walking.

"Carrying you home, princess" Emma winked. Her arms screamed in protest but she was not about to tell Regina that.

"This is ridiculous! Emma, put me down!"

"No!"

"Put me down now!"

"No!"

Regina punched her chest, it was feeble. Emma shrugged and kept walking. The brunette gave up after a while and hung onto Emma's neck.

Then it started raining.

Emma held Regina tightly against her chest and sped up. Her shoulders were aching and her lungs needed more air. But she kept the brunette in her arms and walked on.

By the time the shelter came into view they were both soaked to their bones. Emma's teeth clattered in the icy cold wind. She rubbed Regina's arms where the goose bumps had formed.

_I can do this…I can do this for her…I will do this for her…I'm not letting go…not letting go…_

"Emma…let me walk I can walk" Regina mumbled over and over again.

"It's ok, beautiful. I got you." Emma whispered and smiled as rain water dripped down her face, "I will do this a thousand times over just for you.

She saw a tear fall down the brunette's cheek and mix with the rain. Regina kissed her wet lips, warming her face.

"You are amazing, Emma Swan" she heard the brunette whisper into her neck. Emma's heart swelled in pride as she carried her through the pouring rain.

She carried Regina all the way to the shelter, up the stairs and straight into their room.

Only then she set the girl down on her feet.

…

"G'morning"

Regina yawned and opened her eyes to the pair of green staring at her. She smiled at Emma and slowly sat up. Then pain shot through her skull.

Regina groaned in agony. It felt like someone had hit her with a brick and it was somehow still lodged inside her head.

"Yeah. Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Emma nodded wisely, "I've got the perfect cure for tequila hangovers."

She held out a cup, "lemon water, extra strong, and no sugar. Drink."

Emma brought it to her lips and Regina drank from the cup.

The citrus sparked through her nerves. The sour taste hit the back of her throat and ran straight through her skull.

"Better?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and sipped again. The dull throbbing lost more of its intensity.

Regina rubbed her shoulders through Emma's shirt.

_Wait. Emma's shirt?!_

Regina looked down- she was in her drawers, no pants and wearing one of Emma's good shirts. She tried to recall last night. Her memory was foggy. She remembered drinking at the bar, dancing, she had yelled at Emma for some reason on the street, and then she remembered rain and being carried.

That's all.

"Emma…" Regina mumbled, "I'm…not…I'm not wearing what I was wearing last night."

_Urgh. I sound so ridiculous._

Emma looked at her, clearly amused, "that's right Regina, you aren't."

_She is not gonna make this easy is she?_

"I mean…I…we…did we?"

"We what, Regina?" Emma was trying so hard not to laugh. Regina blushed.

"Did we…you know…_that_?"

"What do you think?"

Regina shrugged and sipped more from her cup. Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You were completely drenched from the rain and kind of passed out on the bed. I didn't want you to catch a cold or worse…so had to do something. So I took off your dress…I swear I didn't look! ...yeah and I dried you up with my towel and put that shirt on you."

"You didn't look?" Regina raised her eyebrow and squinted.

"I swear," Emma nodded solemnly then whispered in her ears, "and Regina, if…we got around to doing…you know…_that_… I'd want you to be completely sober for it…I'd want you to feel…everything…and remember everything I do to you. When I make love to you Regina Mills it will blow your mind, you won't ever forget it."

Regina gulped heavily as she heard those words. She collected her thoughts and pushed her desire- to yank the blonde by her flank and throw her down on the bed and straddle her hips- deep down inside.

There will be time for that. Later.

"You promise?" she smiled mischievously, pulling Emma closer for a kiss.

"Promise," Emma whispered as their lips crushed together.


	11. Flames and Shadows

**Chapter 11: Flames and Shadows**

Regina was in her bedroom, lying on her stomach under her blankets and peering over a novel.

There was a knock on her door.

"Regina?"

"Yes, daddy?" she looked up from the pages. Her father entered.

"I hate to ask you this so last minute, dear. Would you mind heading off to our lake house tomorrow? The caretaker is having some repairs done and wants me to make sure they don't do anything they're not supposed to. I'm having lunch with my associates tomorrow and I doubt the meeting will end in time. Will you be able to make it?"

"Sure, daddy, I don't have anything planned" Regina shrugged.

"Oh you're just wonderful, dear. Thank you so much" he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "you can bring a friend along if you want. Didn't your friends love the lake house back when you took them in the summer?"

_Some friends they are…_

Regina thought bitterly but didn't say anything.

"G'night, dear" her father said before closing the door behind him. Regina sighed and went back to her book.

She wasn't reading at all.

Regina took out the cell phone she hid inside the pages as soon as her father had come in. She was going through the pictures she took this week.

They were all Emma's.

In her bedroom's semi darkness, Regina scrolled through the random snapshots of the blonde- Emma raking leaves, Emma drinking water in the kitchen, Emma putting books away in her bag, Emma doing homework, the pictures went on and on. Regina smiled as she went through them one after the other.

Then she flipped to her favourite one.

She had taken this yesterday. Regina had finished her work in the kitchen and was waiting for Emma. The girl had been out all day looking for jobs in the community. Emma was exhausted when she got back to their room at the shelter. She had dropped her bag, and collapsed beside Regina on the bed with a loud groan.

They had talked the rest of the afternoon. Regina could go on and on when she was around the blonde, her stories were endless, her words never ran out. Emma mumbled tiredly and mostly listened to her nonsense. After a while she had looked to her side to find Emma dozed off. She was snuggled into her shoulder and napping peacefully. Her lips were slightly parted. Emma looked so precious; Regina had to capture the moment.

It'd be fun if Emma came along tomorrow, Regina thought happily, it wouldn't be so difficult to arrange it with Katherine.

She sighed into her pillow and started going through the pictures again.

…

"We're lost."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, Regina, we are. You should've taken that last right when I told you to. Should've listened to me, I'm better at reading the map" Emma shook her head.

"I'm better at following the GPS!" Regina hissed, peering through the driver's side window.

Clouds rumbled in the grey sky.

"Why did we have to go today anyway? Didn't your dad know there's a storm coming?!" Emma groaned and stretched her arms.

They were in the middle of no where. The highway stretched out endlessly ahead of them, surrounded by fields and orchards. No sign of the lake or any waterfront. The lake house was only about half hour away from Boston, but they've been driving for over two hours. Regina had her driver take her and her friends up there last summer. She didn't think finding her way would be this hard.

Regina started the car again.

"Fine, I'll turn off the GPS and follow your great map-reading wisdom" she muttered at the blonde beside her.

"Good" Emma smirked and settled back on her seat.

Half an hour later they were still on the road. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds that were threatening to rain down on them, heavily, if they didn't hurry up and find their way. Strong winds were blowing in from every direction. Regina drove her car through an unknown town, leaving a trail of whirling leaves behind as her Porsche sped on an uneven road.

"Now who's direction blind?" Regina smirked. Her hands were clutching the steering wheel tightly. The winds were becoming stronger with each passing second. Tiny droplets of rain appeared on her windshield.

"I thought it was the right way…" Emma muttered, scratching her head as her eyes frantically darted over the map on her lap. She was just as clueless as Regina.

Lightning shot through the dark sky. It ripped open the clouds and finally released the rain. Regina cursed as it poured down on them heavily.

It only took minutes for the roads to flood. The storm was raging violently through the town.

"Regina we have to stop!" Emma shouted over the sound of wind and thunder. The car was fighting against the stream of muddy water from overflowing drains.

"No I'm not st- oh FUCK!" Regina swore as the car suddenly jerked. The engine groaned one last time and stopped abruptly.

Regina whacked her hand over the steering wheel and cursed everything from heaven to hell. Emma sat quietly as she took out her rage on the vehicle.

"Are you done?" Emma asked after a few minutes.

"Yes" Regina breathed, trying to calm herself.

"Try your phone. See if you can call for help"

Regina fished out her phone from her purse. No network.

She almost threw the useless thing out of her window but Emma grabbed her wrist.

"Regina! Chucking that thing won't do anything! Just sit…I'll…I'll think of something…"

They spent the next few minutes in multiple fruitless attempts at starting the car. Regina tried her keys again. Emma stepped out into the pouring rain and checked the hood. She stepped back with a yelp when smoke started coming out.

"I'm gonna go look for help!" Emma shouted through the window and left before Regina could answer. She swallowed hard, praying the blonde would come back in one piece.

About ten minutes later she heard sneakers slosh through the flood and reach the car.

"There's a little inn, near the end of the road. Looks really old and run down. I asked for a phone they're telling me the power's out in the whole town. The lady said we can stay the night and catch a ride in the morning in their delivery truck. C'mon!"

Regina followed Emma out of the car. The two of them ran through the rain and wind towards the end of the street. They quickly skipped each step and ran through the doors of the inn. Rainwater dripped from their breathless bodies onto the mouldy carpet.

They checked into Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

"If the fireplace gives you any trouble just give me a shout" the old lady innkeeper flashed a toothless grin and handed them a key, "I'll bring you girls some hot chocolate and fresh towels in a bit. It's gonna be a long rough night, seems like it. Who knows when this storm's gonna pass…"

The room was fairly small. A medium sized bed was positioned against the back wall. There was a table beside it. The windows were closed behind thick red curtains. There was a small bathroom in one corner. The fireplace was right across the bed, two small couches were sitting around it. The entire floor was covered in soft dark red carpet. The bed sheet had floral patterns.

Emma tried a switch on the wall in vain. The lights were out. Regina's teeth clattered, the room was really cold. The wet clothes were clinging to her body making her shiver. Emma was rubbing her arms over her drenched shirt.

Regina stood near the door, gripping her sides tightly to capture her body's heat. A rustling noise behind her made her jump.

There was a knock on the door.

"Here you go, my dears" the inn keeper entered their room with a tray. Two steaming mugs of chocolate sat on it. She handed Regina a pair of towels, "get out of those clothes you two before you catch a horrible cold!" Then she left them and disappeared into the darkness of the stairwell. Regina closed the door.

"I'll get the fire started" the blonde mumbled and moved towards the fireplace. Regina nodded and picked up one of the towels. She headed towards the bathroom.

Regina walked back out into their room minutes later drying her hair with the towel. Her body immediately felt the change in temperature.

Emma had the fire started. The flames were popping and crackling, tiny sparks erupted from the burning wood. Regina smelled pine in the thick warm air.

Her eyes centered on Emma. The blonde had taken off her shirt and spread it on the couch by the fire. Her sneakers and socks were sitting in one corner. Emma sat by the fire in her black tank top and wet jeans.

"You should take off your pants," Regina spoke as she neared the fireplace. She dropped her towel on the couch beside Emma's shirt.

"You want me to take off my pants?" Emma raised her eyebrow. Regina chuckled.

"I do yes. You'll catch a cold."

"You should take off your dress first," Emma winked. She reached for one of the mugs on the floor, "mmm…hot chocolate's so good…"

Regina watched as the blonde sipped, the muscle on her neck flexed as the liquid made its way down. Her eyes followed that quick moment. She bit her lips.

The glow of the fireplace had transformed Emma into something Regina could only describe as magical. The golden curls shone brighter than the flames. Her lips appeared more red and full than Regina ever remembered. She could see the paleness of Emma's skin. She could trace every outline of her features- her jaws, her neck, her arms- everywhere Emma was soft, was rough, was strong, was weak. She wanted to touch those parts of her. She wanted to memorize every bit of the skin that shaped Emma Swan.

Regina wondered about the mysteries Emma's body held beneath the few layers she wore now.

_Oh how I'd love to discover…_

The storm was raging outside. Rainwater water was splashing onto the windows. The glass shuddered against the force of the winds. Regina sneezed.

"Regina get out of that dress if you want to live" Emma hissed as Regina sneezed again, "I swear I'm not gonna look I'll just turn my back to you and sit by the fire here."

_Why would you do that my dear…when what I want is the opposite…_

"What if I don't want you to do that?" Regina finally spoke. A wicked smile slowly stretched on her face. She had decided.

Emma blinked.

Regina's heart rate increased as she slowly crawled towards Emma. She wasn't thinking anymore. The storm was inside her head.

"What if…" she leaned on Emma's side and whispered in her ear, "what if I say you can look…as much as you want…."

Her voice was breathy and deep. She felt Emma's pulse quicken.

Encouraged, Regina reached behind and pulled down the zip of her dress. She licked her lips seductively. Her eyes never left the pair of green as she slowly crawled onto Emma's lap. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and rested her arms on her shoulders.

"What if…" she continued, "I say you can…take off my dress…" Regina looked straight into Emma's eyes as she spoke. She felt a hand on her waist.

"What if…I say that you can take my dress off…" she kissed Emma's neck, " and do whatever you want with me…" She licked up the length of her smooth throat. Emma gasped as her tongue left a wet trail on her skin.

"Dammit Regina…"

Regina smiled happily as Emma finally reached behind her waist and pulled the zipper all the way down. The dress was flung across the room.

"Whatever I want?" Emma asked her, staring hungrily at her bra –clad chest without any sign of subtlety.

"Whatever you want" Regina sighed as Emma reached up and captured her lips.

…

Her skin was on fire.

As her tongue tasted Regina's sweet mouth, Emma pulled her closer. Regina moaned into their kiss as her fingers raked down the brunette's back.

She pulled Regina down on the carpet without breaking their kiss. She unclasped the black bra from the brunette's chest and flung them away. Her black panties followed.

Emma stopped and stared at the gorgeous girl revealed before her.

Regina Mills was beautiful. Naked, she was divine.

Emma's eyes trailed over the swell of her breasts. Her nipples were two dark pebbles waiting for her lips to suck, her tongue to flick over, her teeth to bite and mark around, and her fingers to play with. Her eyes travelled down her breasts and watched the rise and fall of her abdomen. Her eyes travelled lower between her legs, where she knew Regina wanted her, where she wanted to touch and suck and thrust until Regina screamed her name.

Emma smiled as her thoughts wandered towards her darker fantasies. She saw Regina in all of them.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Regina asked her.

"You're so…beautiful…" Emma breathed. She caressed Regina's cheek and traced over her soft lips. Then she trailed a finger down her neck and over her breasts. Her finger circled each nipple. Regina whimpered.

"And…."

"And…" Emma whispered as her finger roamed even lower down the brunette's body, "and I'm thinking about everything I want to do to you…all the ways I want to touch you and take you…will you let me, Regina?"

Her finger found Regina's quivering lips between her legs. She flicked over her clit without a warning.

"Mmmh!"

Regina gasped. Emma saw her eyes close and her teeth bite down on her lips.

"Yes…god yes…please…"

Emma felt the familiar desires rise within her. She pulled her tank top over her head, along with her bra. Her pants and drawers followed suit.

They were naked, lying skin on skin against each other tasting each others mouths hungrily. Emma kissed Regina deeply as their bodies pressed into each other.

"Have you ever…" she asked between their kisses.

"No…never."

_I'm her first…_

She would be the first one to touch her. She'd be the first one to stroke her to her peak and watch her lose herself completely over the edge. She'd be the first to taste her. Make love to her. The thought was intoxicating.

Emma kissed Regina's neck. She trailed her lips down to her perked nipples. She wrapped her lips around one and sucked heavily.

Regina gasped and laced her fingers through her head. Emma licked over the nipple and nibbled around it.

She reached her hand between Regina's legs and cupped her naked heat.

Her lips were already wet for her. Awaiting her entrance eagerly. Emma pushed one finger in. Slowly.

Soft velvet welcomed her and sucked her in. Wetness seeped down the length of her invading finger. Regina moaned in her ear.

Emma pushed deeper into her, exploring. She hid her face in Regina's hair and the brunette wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. Their breasts pressed against each other.

"Oh Emma…" Regina breathed heavily.

Her name was a sigh. A moan. A whimper.

Emma added a second finger.

"Fuck…oh..oh god!"

Regina's voice sent jolts down Emma's spine as she thrust forward. She slightly crooked her fingers to rub against her clit, eliciting a deeper growl from the girl's throat.

"You like that?" she asked, speeding up a little bit.

"Y-yeah….d-don't…oh god Emma…just don't st-stop…oh…"

Emma thrust faster into Regina and rolled her thumb over her clit. Their bodies pushed into each other. She knew the carpet was rough against Regina's back, but the brunette didn't complain. She felt her walls clench around her thrusting fingers.

"Are you close, baby?" Emma breathed into the brunette's ear.

"Mmmh…uh-huh…Em-Emma…" Regina moaned into her shoulder, pushing her hips into Emma's thrusting hand and taking her deeper.

Then she was gasping, her nails digging into Emma's back as her desires peaked. Regina muffled her scream by biting Emma's shoulder. Her body quaked under Emma, clenching her fingers inside.

Emma waited for Regina's heart to return to its normal pace before pulling out of her. Her fingers were coated with Regina's warm wetness. She brought them up to her mouth and tasted her lover. Regina was delicious.

She pulled the brunette up to her feet. Regina was slightly dizzy.

"You blew my mind" the girl breathed, trying to find her footing. Emma didn't wait.

She picked Regina up in her arms in one swift motion and headed towards the bed.

"I'm only getting started with you."

Regina giggled as Emma lowered her on the soft mattress and climbed on top of her.

...

_*Note: Yes yes smut will definitely continue on to next chapter,and the next...and the next...( i will eventually get to the main conflicts but for now enjoy the smutfest!) this was just a taste. This chapter may've been a bit disappointing in terms of my writing...I was a bit distracted while I wrote it, apologies! i'll do better next time :S_


	12. Lovers

_*note: Welcome to the smutfest! Cheers y'all!_

**Chapter 12: Lovers**

The woods were almost burned out. The wind still slammed onto the window, hoping to tear it down. The fireplace casted a faint glow around the room. Shadows danced on the walls in the simmering light.

Shadows of two young bodies pressed close together, moving to a sweet soft melody, giving and taking each others desires.

Emma and Regina.

Emma felt her lover's wet flesh contract around her fingers for the hundredth time, maybe more, as liquid passion flooded through her soft core. Her fingers rubbed Regina's little clit, making her gasp. Wetness dripped onto her fingers.

Regina Mills on the throes of her passion was a breath taking sight. The dark brown hair was messed. Her eyes closed tight and teeth biting lower lip in desperate attempt to stop her moans. Regina's entire body was covered in both of their sticky sweat from the long hours of love making.

Emma kept her fingers inside the girl just to prolong this moment. She watched the brunette's body quake as the friction of her fingers increased on her clit. She pumped inside Regina. The brunette screamed as she came crashing down.

"Oh Emma! F-fuck!"

Emma loved the sound of her name on Regina's lips screamed into the night. Regina clenched her fingers tightly inside her. Nails drew blood on her shoulders where Regina clawed her as pleasure coursed through her body once again. Regina's sharp, milk white teeth bit down on her bare neck.

Emma hissed as sharp pain shot through her nerves. Her own clit throbbed between her legs while she brought Regina down from her edge. Her finger's slowed down within her lover's wet folds.

…

Regina sucked Emma's fingers and tasted her own wetness. Her tongue circled the tips that had made her so very sore between her legs with their sweet invasion. The green eyes darkened the more she sucked and licked.

It was time to return the favour.

Regina slowly pushed Emma on the pillow beside her and rolled over. She kissed Emma's lips and smiled as a hand squeezed the firm flesh of her bottom.

"I always knew you wanted to do that…" Regina whispered into Emma's lips.

"Wh-what…?"

"My ass. You like squeezing it…even at the bar…"

"Oh my god you remember it?!" Emma's eyes were wide in shock. Regina laughed at the blonde's horror. She traced Emma's cheeks which coloured brightly.

"Yes, dear, I remember. I also remember rubbing against your front….but we were clothed and out in public…couldn't do what I wanted to do…"

She played with Emma's breasts as she spoke, her finger rolled over a nipple. Emma planted quick kisses on her neck.

"And…what was it you wanted to do, hmm?" Emma asked her, biting her neck playfully. Regina rubbed her cheek on the soft curls. She then grabbed a handful and yanked Emma back on the pillow.

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"We were pressed so close together…" Regina whispered as she trailed her hand all over Emma, thinking back to that night, "your breaths were getting heavier…I could feel it on my shoulder while we danced. My lips were so close to your ear…" she bit Emma's earlobe. Arms wrapped around her waist in response, keeping her tightly in place. Regina chuckled slightly and continued.

"I wanted to rub myself on you right there in the middle of the crowd…I wanted to grind into you so hard…I wanted your hands all over me but you kept them so far away…"

Their bodies were moving together. Regina placed her thigh between Emma's legs and felt her heat pour out. Her mound rubbed on Emma's thigh. The friction was so delicious on her already sensitive clit Regina couldn't suppress her moan.

"Oh Emma…"

Emma cupped her breasts in both hands and squeezed roughly.

"You wanted my hands on you, baby? Like this? Did you want me to rub my palms over your little nipples there? Did you want me to pinch them between my fingers and make 'em hurt, hmm? Did you want me to lick them better after?"

"Yes…ohh yes!"

Regina pushed her chest into her lover's hand and spoke, nearly breathless from the way her desires were controlling her body.

"I…I wanted you to rub them just like this…then…I wanted to get down on you…go on my knees and pull your zipper down…"

Regina rubbed herself against Emma's thigh. Emma's wetness smeared on her own as their bodies thrashed together.

"I wanted to push my hand inside and touch you. I wanted to see how wet you were for me."

She stopped rubbing and kissed down Emma's body- her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and reached her slit. Emma's lips were glistening, puckered and ready for her. Regina licked her lips greedily. She spoke as her mouth neared Emma's mound. Emma whimpered as Regina's breath hit her crotch.

"I wanted to pull your pants down and take you in my mouth," Regina's words fell on Emma's naked heat, "I wanted to suck your clit…make you come…taste you and lick you clean…"

…

"Oh god!"

Emma gasped as Regina lowered her mouth on her. The brunette's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked heavily. Emma almost shot up on the bed, maddened by the sensations gripping her body.

"Oh god Regina…oh my god…"

The brunette sucked relentlessly. Her tongue rolled over Emma's clit then pushed through her walls. Emma nearly passed out from the amazing feeling of the wet tongue moving inside her. She laced her fingers through the brunette's hair and pushed her head closer. Her hips moved with Regina's tongue, trying to meet her thrusts.

"You're so delicious…" Regina breathed. Emma moaned as her hot breath fell directly on her crotch. Pleasure coursed through her body. Regina licked her hungrily, driving her dangerously close to her edge.

"Ohh….Regina…"

Regina's tongue traced patterns on her throbbing bud-circling and licking up and down. Emma pushed her hips into Regina's mouth.

"Regina…oh fuck your mouth feels so good on me…umh!"

She felt Regina smile between her legs and increase her pace. Regina's lips sucked on her clit. Her tongue thrust deeper inside driving her insane.

Emma clutched the brown hair tightly in her fingers as she reached her edge.

"Ohh…f-fuck!"

Emma gasped as Regina's lips sucked her clit deeply one last time before her pleasure took over. Jolts of sweet sensations erupted from the bundle of nerves between her naked legs and ran straight up her spine. Emma thrust herself deeper into Regina's welcoming mouth and gave her everything she was worth. Her passion poured out of her core. Regina eagerly drank every last drop. Emma closed her eyes to the spinning world.

Regina stroked her quivering lips until she finally returned to her surroundings, still gasping from the intensity of her orgasm. Regina smiled as she planted a soft kiss on her clit then moved up her sweating body, leaving a trail of kisses on her path.

Emma wrapped her lover into her arms and hid her face into the soft brown hair.

"Regina…that…that…was…"

"Having trouble with your words?" Regina smirked, "I do have a habit of leaving people wordless"

"And here I thought I'd have to…teach you things…" Emma mumbled, enjoying the feel of Regina's naked body against her. The feeling was so new and different. Regina was soft and beautiful. Her body was a piece of art. Emma wanted to memorize all of it. Touch every part. She breathed into the soft brown hair as her heart purred in pure bliss.

"Well…do you want me to be a bad little girl so you can…teach…me Emma?" Regina winked seductively. She laughed at Emma's shocked expression and captured her lips.

"Think you can handle this wild one?" Regina whispered after their kiss broke, caressing Emma's lips with her finger.

"I have my ways," Emma winked and slapped Regina's ass, making her squeal. She turned her lover over and decided to show her exactly what she meant. Regina happily welcomed her between her legs.

About an hour later they collapsed on top of the soft pillows, sweating heavily after another round of intense lovemaking. Regina rested her head on Emma's heaving chest and sighed peacefully. Emma pulled the cover on top of their naked bodies.

They slept in each others arms as the storm slowly faded outside the little inn.

…


	13. Remeber Rosaline

_*Note: There was only one scene in Romeo and Juliet that I absolutely loved and will forever love. Why is this relevant? You'll see. Happy reading!:)_

**Chapter 13: Remember Rosaline**

_Two weeks later…_

"Emma…why on earth would you buy this junk?"

The three of them were standing in a car lot- Emma, Regina and Henry. All second hand and used ones were being sold at the cheapest prices imaginable. Emma was particularly fond of a yellow Beetle.

"C'mon Regina look at it! It's such a cute little thing! Henry, what d'ya think buddy?"

"I think it's fit to hold a king."

Emma laughed as the little boy nodded solemnly. She ruffled his hair.

"The king has spoken! I'm totally buying this! I'll save my money for six months then I can pay for the first instalment"

Regina made a face, "I don't understand your choice in cars, what is so good about this one?"

"It's so different from all the other ones," Emma smiled at Regina as she spoke and ran her hand over the dusty hood, "it's the one no one looks at twice…the one nobody wants…"

An hour later Regina dropped her off in front of the station. Emma waved goodbye to Henry who was buckled on the back seat, looking sullen. Regina would be dropping him off to school next.

"Why can't I stay with you?" he grumbled looking at Emma with watery blue eyes.

"Buddy, school is important. If you really wanna be a king you gotta learn about the world first. I thought you really liked reading time at school."

"I do but I don't like anything else," Henry shrugged unhappily.

"It'll get better, kid, I promise" Emma smiled encouragingly. She reached through his window and planted a kiss on his head. Then she went to the front and kissed Regina.

"Watch him ok? That little monster has a way of climbing the school walls and sneaking out when you're not looking. Take it from the one who spent two hours looking everywhere for him then finding him back at the shelter, snuggled under his blanket reading Peter Pan."

"Don't worry. I've got this." Regina winked as Emma pulled back, "ready to go, your highness?"

"Yes, my queen," Henry nodded and settled back on his seat.

Emma watched them drive away then headed towards Boston Police Department.

Emma loved her new job. She was the mail girl at BPD. She sorted through packages, letters and other deliveries to the station and carried them over to the officers. Most of it she finished in the morning. The rest of the day she did coffee runs for all twenty cops on her floor, getting lunch, sending mails and other errands.

She spent a lot of time around Officer Graham. He picked her up in his cop car a few days ago while patrolling the neighbourhood. They chatted a while. He told her about needing help around the station and she jumped at the offer. She had to get written consent from Katherine and then she was all set. Graham showed her around- the mail room, the evidence storage, the lock up which was off limits to her and introduced her to everyone on the floor. Graham usually worked with Detective Hook, a dark haired, middle-aged man with sharp, piercing eyes. Emma was slightly intimidated by him when she shook his rough hands.

Now they were all her friends.

"Emma! Guys she's here! Finally! Ok, girl, it's the usual donuts and espressos for us ok? Rizzoli! Hey Rizzoli, do you want coffee or what?"

Emma watched, fondly, as the only female detective of the building walked over to her side. She was of Italian descent; her skin had a rich caramel tone and her hair, always loose on her shoulders, a mane of dark brown curls.

"These guys give you more than you can handle, you tell 'em off, ok Emma?!" she winked, "I just want a large coffee with extra strong shots, as usual."

"You've got it detective," Emma nodded solemnly. Jane Rizzoli patted her back and walked towards the elevators. Probably going to see the gorgeous M.E, Emma thought, they all knew their love story.

It took her a few minutes to get everyone's coffee and donuts from the Starbucks across the street. She handed out everything to the officers who cheered for the refreshments.

"Emma!"

It was Graham. He was heading upstairs to Hook's office but stopped on his track.

"There's something I need your help with."

_My help? What can I possibly help him with?_

"Ok…" Emma wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll come by the shelter later tonight and we'll discuss it. Hook will be with me too."

"Does this have anything to do with…with…" She couldn't even say the name.

"Yes."

That was all Graham said before nodding and turning away. Emma swallowed hard.

_It's about her…it's about her…oh god…_

Emma's heart pounded heavily as she headed off, barely aware of her surroundings, towards the mailroom to start her day's work.

…

Later in the afternoon, Emma came back to the shelter exhausted from running all the errands. She grabbed a cookie from the kitchen and was about to head upstairs. Katherine called out from the lobby.

"Emma! There's a letter for you."

_Letter?_

She put the cookie between her teeth and took the white envelope from Katherine's hand.

It was from August.

She bolted upstairs and locked herself in her room. She tore open the envelope and started reading.

_**Emma!**_

_**I've never written a letter before this is kind of exciting! I don't have a laptop and I doubt you do either so emails are out of the question. I don't have your number, so mailing the shelter was the only thing I could think of. I'm on the road!**_

_**Remember when we were kids we'd watch all those adventure movies and get all excited. I'd always tell you, "One day I'm gonna go to the wild wild west!" Guess what, I'm on my way! My buddy and I are driving a run down van with our bikes in them. We take turns riding our bikes and driving. I left Massachusetts weeks ago. We're going all over the country, Virginia, North Carolina, Alabama and aiming for Texas. Texas, baby! I'm totally gonna buy one of those big cowboy hats before we get there. **_

_**I miss you lil' sis. Sometimes I feel bad about leaving you back there, but it's safer there. You have a roof over your head, people to watch out for you. I didn't trust myself enough to bring you out here and be able to look after you. I'm not good at that. **_

_**I hope you're doing ok. I'll send you another letter once I reach Texas and find the ranch where I'll be working. Don't think your brother abandoned you, Emma. I love my little sister and will always do so. If you're ever in trouble send me a word and I'll come and get you. You're the only family I've got. **_

_**We can do this, Emma. We got this. **_

_**Take care of yourself, ok? **_

_**August**_

Emma held the piece of lined paper in her shaking hands. Tears fell from her eyes and stained the letter.

She read and re read her brother's words until they were carved in her mind.

"_Don't think your brother abandoned you, Emma"_

Emma imagined the sunburned face of her brother, standing in front of a post office in the middle of nowhere, wind sweeping over the brown strands of his head while he stood by his bike, with pen and paper in hand.

"_We can do this, Emma. We got this."_

He used to say that to her a lot when they were little. He would say it when they were either scared or unsure of something. He'd whisper it in her ears right before they walked into the exam room at school. He'd grip her shoulders and mutter under his breath out on the playground when certain kids were giving them a hard time.

He had hugged her tight and choked those words out, on the front yard of their house, after the medics had wheeled away the lifeless form of their mother, two years ago. She had felt the tears running down his cheeks when he repeated those words over and over again into her shoulder.

"_We can do this, Emma. We got this…we got this…"_

Emma wiped her cheeks and carefully folded the letter. She tucked it away in one of her drawers and sat on her bed. The sun was disappearing behind the tall buildings outside her window.

She smiled, her spirits lifting slowly as August's words ran through her mind. She wasn't alone. Her brother still missed her even though he was having the time of his life. He still cares about her. She's still his little sister.

He was right to leave her behind, Emma wondered happily.

_I'd have never met Regina otherwise._

It was Regina's day off at the shelter. Emma hadn't seen her since the morning when the brunette had dropped her off in front of the police station.

Ever since that night stuck in the rusty old inn cause of the storm, after their first time together, being apart from her was unbearable. Emma liked cuddling with Regina after coming back from work. She liked having her there when she did her homework from school, Regina would help her out, let her use her laptop for research. Emma would be hunched over a math problem, chewing on her pencil when Regina would gently place her hands on her shoulders, rubbing her muscles. Her stress melted away instantly at her touch.

Regina's hands worked magic on her.

_I have one amazing girlfriend. _

Emma thought happily and hopped off her bed. She changed her clothes and headed towards the door.

…

Regina stood on her little balcony under the bright moonlight. The sprinklers were spraying water all over the lawn and flower beds. The glass blades shone under the silver light as though encrusted with tiny diamonds.

Regina sighed, leaning on the railings as soft night air brushed her hair.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…"

She gasped at the sound of Emma's voice coming from below.

"Emma what the-

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief!"

"Emma be quiet someone will hear you!" Regina hissed, darting glances everywhere. Her lover was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. Cold wind swept Emma's leather jacket as she continued.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

Regina chuckled, "you missed a couple lines you know"

Emma looked up, eyes twinkling brightly under the moonlight, "I skipped to the important part. You should know you are my lady and my love."

_Awh…_

Regina's heart sighed happily as she listened to Emma. Her girlfriend grinned sheepishly and shuffled her feet.

"So umm…you wanna get down here and take a walk with me?" Emma asked her.

"Since you're so eager to play Romeo's part, dear, why not stick to the script and climb up to my balcony?" Regina winked.

Emma looked around. The street in front of the Mills' mansion was deserted. It was a private property and no one would dare wander in this direction. No one except Emma of course.

Regina watched as the blonde walked towards the tool shed at the far end of her garden. She heard her rummage through the junk there and finally emerge out the door.

Emma carried a tall ladder and walked back towards her. She placed it against the wall and started climbing.

She pulled herself up on Regina's balcony and stood, tall and proud in front of her.

"I'm very talented" she offered, grabbing Regina by her waist and pulling her close to her body.

"I can see that…mmm…" Regina murmured happily as Emma captured her lips. She locked her arms behind the blonde curls and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced together.

"I missed you all day…" Emma whispered into her mouth.

"I missed you too, dear." Regina sighed, enjoying the feel of being wrapped within her lover's arms.

Then they were kissing again. Much more passionately. Emma pushed her against the wall and started unbuttoning her night shirt. Night air hit Regina's torso moments later and she moaned inside Emma's mouth.

"I want you…" Emma whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Then don't stop…: Regina groaned as Emma pulled down her pyjamas. She felt fingers stroking her wet lips between her legs through the fabric of her panties. Emma pulled them down and unclasped her bra. She clutched Emma's collar as a finger entered her.

"Oh god!" she gasped feeling the entire length of Emma's finger slide inside.

"You're so wet for me…" Emma whispered into her neck, pushing her against the rough wall.

"I'm…al-always…wet for- oh fuck!"

Emma had pushed another finger inside her. It's length brushed deliciously over her clit. The friction sent jolts through her body.

"Oh Emma…I …I love your fingers inside me…" Regina moaned as her lover thrust inside her.

"Yeah…you like that?"

"Oh yeah…oh god..yes…"

Emma's fingers rubbed her in just the right places. Her thumb rolled over her clit. Regina pushed her hip forward to meet Emma's thrusts, taking her fingers deep inside.

"Unnhhh!..Mmmh!"

Emma's mouth lowered on her breast and wrapped around a perked nipple. Regina gasped and gripped Emma's hair tightly enjoying the delicious sensations.

She felt herself being lifted off. Emma's free arm was wrapped around her waist holding her in place. She spread her legs apart, completely opening herself for Emma, and locked her ankles behind the blonde's hips, letting her lover to hoist her up against the wall. She bounced on the invading fingers, riding towards the edge of her desires.

Emma increased her pace and thrust inside her with a new fervour. Regina bit onto the muscular shoulder to stop herself from screaming into the night. Emma's fingers felt so good inside her, pushing in and out through her core, rubbing her clit- they were driving her insane.

She was getting close. Emma kissed her right on time, preventing her from screaming too loud when she came.

"Mmmh!" Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and felt her wetness flood her core. Her folds contracted around Emma's fingers, clenching them deep inside her. Her heart pounded against her naked breast as she clung to Emma, while waves of passion rolled over her.

Emma slowly pulled out of her. Her fingers were completely coated in her juices, she smeared it over her still quivering pussy lips and rubbed her clit playfully. Regina's legs nearly gave away from the over stimulation.

"Oh god Emma…mmmh…I can't anymore…your finger…ohh…fuck…I'm gonna…"

"You said don't stop, baby..." Regina heard a raspy whisper in her ear.

Emma rubbed and rubbed. Her fingers flicked Regina's clit roughly, coating the little sensitive flesh with her own cum. Regina gasped as once again her body contracted to another intense orgasm. Her juices gushed out and spread all over Emma's fingers.

Emma finally retrieved her hand. Regina watched, still gasping for air as her lover licked up her wetness, sucking each finger clean.

She brought Emma's face closer and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on her lover's lips.

"Carry me to bed," she murmured, hugging Emma tightly.

"Yes, princess" Emma whispered and picked her up by her waist. Regina wrapped herself around Emma's torso as she was carried off to bed.

Regina sighed as Emma lowered her on her soft pillows and climbed on top of her. She watched as her lover slowly took all her clothes off. The jacket. The shirt. The tanktop. The bra. Belt was unclasped and pants were pulled down. Boxers followed.

Emma kissed her again, pressing her soft naked body against her. Their bare skin brushing together felt amazing to Regina. She sighed and trailed her hand over Emma's curves.

"I love you, Regina…" Emma whispered into their kiss. Green eyes shone with utter devotion for her. Regina's heart leapt as she heard those words. She held her beautiful girlfriend in arms and whispered.

"I love you too, Emma."

…

It was a little past ten when Emma the shelter. Her thoughts were fuzzy, her feet happily stepped to a silent beat. She could still feel Regina everywhere in her body. Her bright red lips between her legs, her fingers rubbing her nipples, her voice whispering "I love you" in her ear while they made love. The way Regina admired her under the dim light of her bedroom made Emma feel beautiful. Regina's touch made her something special…magical…

_I feel like a Swan._

Emma thought happily as she walked down the pavement towards the front door.

A car was parked in front of the building. Graham and Hook were standing under the street lamp.

Emma's face fell as she remembered what Graham had said earlier at the station.

_It's about her…_

"Emma! We've been waiting for you." Hook said, smiling at her. Graham nodded.

"Hi, guys" Emma felt her spirit drain away slowly. Regina's voice faded inside her head, replaced by a dark storm of thousand questions.

"Its about Ruby," Hook spent no time with pleasantries, "there's been some development in the case."

"I thought the case closed. You guys caught the man who…who d-did it…right?" Emma swallowed hard, trying to calm her nerves.

"We thought so too" Graham sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "but turns out we got the wrong guy. He's started talking this morning."

Emma felt her knees go weak as the officer spoke.

"There was someone else there according to him. That night your friend was stabbed, a lot more happened it seems, than what we first realized."

"It's bigger than we thought," Hook spoke gravely, "it's not just a random stabbing at an alley way. There's more to this story."

Her heart pounded so hard she could almost hear it thumping against her rib cage. Emma stood frozen in place as Graham and Hook spoke to her.

Numb. She was numb once again.

…

_*Note: The plot thickens! Ha ha! See why I called this chapter Remember Rosaline?_

_I'll try to update again when I can. I hope you're enjoying so far. Give me your thoughts!_


	14. Choices

**Chapter 14: Choices**

She was furious the next morning.

Graham and Hook spoke with her for a while under the street light.

"_The killer's still out"_

"_It could be her pimp"_

"_The Madame, you said, Emma? Ruby worked for a Madame? Well there's only one Madame in this city. Damn I was afraid o' this! It ain't gon' be easy._

"_Yeah Cora Mills is like a queen sitting on the highest tower. She's untouchable."_

Their words were still ringing within her head.

Cora Mills. Mills. Regina Mills' mother.

_I can't fucking believe this! She should've said her mother was a fucking pimp!_

Emma sat stiffly at her desk in the room, staring out her window, when Regina walked into her room.

"G'morning, Em!" she spoke brightly, kissing her cheek. Emma was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Regina had asked, sensing her anger.

"Your mother" Emma spoke through gritted teeth, "your mother was Red's pimp!"

Regina took a step back as she pushed her chair aside and stood up.

"You didn't bother to mention this?!" she nearly shouted at the brunette.

"I'm not so close to my mother and what she does was hardly relevant to us. Besides how was I supposed to know that cheap whore would end up being one of my mother's?!"

"Don't you _dare_!" Emma growled, "don't you dare insult my best friend!"

"Fine! But why is this bothering you?"

"Because sweetheart, your mother might've gotten her killed!" Emma hissed furiously.

"Bull shit! My mother is many things Emma but she is not a killer" Regina shook her head.

"Prove it then. Come down to the station with me and tell the cops everything you know."

"I…I can't do that."

"What?" Emma stared at her girlfriend in disbelief, "Regina, this is for Red. My best friend. The police caught the wrong guy and they're looking for the killer now. I wanna get her justice. Help me!"

"No" Regina shook her head, more determinedly, "I-I can't. It'll destroy my family."

"Regina, my best friend is DEAD!"

"Exactly. Let it go! Let the cops do their thing, don't get involved" Regina cupped her face in her hands, "don't stir things up Emma. It won't be good for any of us. Let it go."

"I can't just let it go! Regina, do you even know what you're saying?! If Cora is behind this you'd be protecting her. Do you really want to protect a murderer?"

"I'm protecting my father. He's a good man." Regina's voice was firm. Her hands left Emma's cheeks and disappeared within her pants' pockets. "You owe my father, Emma, he's given you a place to call home."

"What's your dad have to do with anything? The cops are after your mom!"

"She has my dad trapped in her web. If she goes down, he will too and I can't let that happen. So would you please forget everything?" Regina pleaded, "I don't want to lose you over this Emma."

"How? How can I just forget everything? Red was with me all those nights after August left me here. She held me though my tears, laughed with me when I got drunk, slept with me when I couldn't bare the loneliness in this shelter…I'm just supposed to forget everything? Forget the fact that I was having the time of my life while my friend lied bleeding on some dark alley taking her last few breaths? She died alone. No one deserves that kind of death, no one! You want me to let it go, Regina? I can't. I owe her everything. I will get her justice."

"And where does that leave us?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice was arctic. Emma shivered under the glare of those dark brown eyes.

"I-I dunno…" she croaked, her voice breaking as she realized what was happening. Regina nodded and stepped away from her.

"Well then"

Emma's heart jumped as she saw Regina turn around and walk towards the door.

"No…Regina wait! D-don't go...I don't want you to go…"

"You also want to go after my family," Regina muttered, not facing her, "you can't always get what you want, Emma."

"I've never gotten anything I want!" Emma yelled. Her voice broke as Regina walked out. She followed her down the stairs.

_What have I done….what have I done…_

Her mind panicked as she ran after Regina. The brunette walked out through the main doors.

"Regina, please, please, can't we talk about this?"

"You made yourself very clear already."

Regina's voice was like sharp steel. Emma felt it pierce through her heart.

"Why won't you understand?! I need to do this for Red, I need to help in anyway I can…and you have information...help me please…don't….don't go Regina I'm begging you"

"I won't do it, Emma. I can't just hug you and kiss you and fuck you then just let you destroy my family. It's…this is not gonna work!"

"Regina, please. Please!"

"No."

They crossed the street. Regina storming towards her car with Emma trailing close behind.

"I love you, Regina. Don't do this to me" Emma cried out. Tears blinded her sight as she grabbed Regina's arm and flung her around, "I need you" she pleaded.

Regina stopped, heaving in her arms. Her cheeks were wet.

"I love you but I love my father as well, and what you're asking from me will ruin him. I can't do that Emma. You're always going to blame me if I stay with you. So I'm gonna leave you to deal with your mess."

"Mess? My friend was murdered goddammit you mother is involved and you're gonna walk away?!" Emma was once again furious. Anger was taking over the horrible ache that was slowly gripping her heart.

"Unless you decide to drop your ridiculous idea of brining my mother down, we can't be together."

Regina got into the car and waited. Emma stood, stunned by her words.

"I don't want you to go…" she pleaded weakly. The brunette's jaw clenched and she swallowed hard, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Then don't go after Cora."

"I can't do that, Regina." Emma whispered. The car roared to life.

"Then I can't be with you."

She stood helplessly as Regina's car rolled into the street and slowly drove away from her.

…

Regina cried as she drove home. The distant silhouette of the blonde disappeared on her rear-view.

Her head screamed. Her heart throbbed painfully.

_I should go back…I should go back…madness…Emma…Emma…what am I doing?_

She didn't turn. She swallowed back her sobs and kept driving forwards.

Upon reaching the mansion, Regina parked her car and ran through the doors.

"Daddy!"

"Reg- what?! Are you ok, dear? Regina!"

She hugged her father tightly and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Regina, my dear girl what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Just…just tell me one thing," she choked out, "what will happen to you if mother went to jail?"

"Why are you-

"Just tell me daddy! Please!" Regina wailed.

"I'll earn a couple years in prison as well. My businesses will go bankrupt or taken over by these bastards I'm feeding now. We'll lose the house. Our accounts will be sealed. You'll have to fend for yourself."

Regina hugged her father tightly and felt his loving hand caressing her head. She imagined him locked behind bars, tired and old. She imagined herself living on the streets.

All alone.

Homeless and without parents. Nothing could be worse. Regina shuddered at the unthinkable.

_Emma is living through that and you left her. She only asked for your help!_

_She didn't ask for just anything dammit she asked me to give up my life and my dad. Cora goes down, then daddy will be right with her! He always told me this. We'd be ruined!_

_He's not without guilt._

_I can't live on the streets._

_Emma is._

_I'm not Emma. _

Regina left her stunned father in the hallway and walked up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and hid her face into her soft pillows. She cried her heart out for the girl she left behind.

…

Emma sat at her desk in the mail room staring blankly at the large pile of letters and packages in front of her. She'd been in the station an entire hour but hadn't stamped a single one of them, hadn't written the addresses or taken anything down to the mailboxes.

"_Unless you decide to drop your ridiculous idea of brining my mother down, we can't be together."_

She couldn't just forget about Red. She didn't want to lose Regina either. Her head and heart were battling with each other

_You're losing Regina over this nonsense. _

_What if Cora is behind Red's death? Regina is protecting her. _

_She's protecting her father. Wouldn't you?_

_I don't have a father. I don't have a mother either. _

_If you did…wouldn't you…_

_Maybe. But if one of them was murdered I'd want justice. Red was my family._

_You're losing Regina._

Her mind was relentless. She argued with herself going back and forth. Emma groaned in frustration and banged her head down on the wooden desk.

"Sheesh!" someone called from the door, "that bad?"

Emma looked up at the sound of that husky voice. Jane Rizzoli sauntered into her little room. She handed her a steaming cup of fresh coffee.

"Thought you could use one" the female detective smiled, "the guys are all grumbling today. Something about no donuts or lunch orders."

"I'm so sorry, Detective. I…it's…it's just been a tough day..." Emma mumbled. The detective waved off her apologies, "It's no big deal. It's not even part of your job, they got used to your favours."

Emma smiled and sipped from the warm cup. The taste of rich cappuccino filled her mouth.

"C'mon" she patted her shoulder, "Graham and Hook are discussing your friend's case. They want me to sit in."

"I'm not allowed in the meetings"

"You're allowed if I say so. C'mon! Don't you want to see how we do things 'round here? Solve cases?"

Emma shrugged.

"Wow you're really down today aren't ya? Come along, girl. We could use your help. You might remember something and help us out."

They walked out of the mailroom and headed upstairs. They found Hook and Graham staring at a board. There were scribbles in black and red markers- important details, names, dates etc. There was crime scene photos taped to the board as well.

Emma's heart nearly stopped as she saw the photos for the first time.

Sprawled on the pavement, lifeless in a pool of blood, was her best friend Red. A shot of the slashes on her body, the wounds. Close ups of her face, bloody and bruised. The next was just a shot of the blood. Then yellow tape. A bloody footprint.

"Shit! Graham, hide the pictures dammit!" Hook hissed at his partner as Emma walked into the meeting room with Detective Rizzoli. Graham hurried to take down the snapshots.

Her throat was suddenly very dry. She took a big gulp of her coffee. The drink only made it worse.

"Emma!" Hook smiled and pulled a chair out for her. She took the seat. Detective Rizzoli sat down beside her.

"Any progress guys?" Jane asked grabbing a yellow file from the table.

"Nothing strong yet. We don't have any witnesses other than the drunkard, Pete, we caught earlier. He swears he saw the killer. He's about 5'7. Dark brown hair. Dark clothes. Shiny shoes. That's it. We asked around the bar near the alley, no one saw a guy with that description. We don't have the damn weapon yet. And the girls on the street aren't talking much." Graham threw his hands up helplessly, "basically we have nothing."

"We found a footprint thought," Hook muttered, "we thought it was that drunkard's. Turns out his smelly feet are smaller. We don't have suspects to match the print with."

"What about that connection with Cora Mills?" Jane asked, scanning the file in her hands.

"We called, the Madame is too busy to give us time. Her secretary tells me we'll get a meeting with her as soon as her schedule clears up" Hook grumbled, "my gut tells me she's behind this."

"Yeah, but what's her motive?" the female detective asked," if Ruby died wouldn't that cost that woman? She was one of her girls."

Suddenly Emma remembered. That night at the club, the last time she was out with Red, didn't she say something to her?

"… _I found this other guy, he's got a real funny name, he's another big player, supplies loads of girls, treats 'em better- I think I'm gonna join his crew, know what I'm sayin"_

"Wait!" Emma spoke up, "Red was going to work for someone else!"

All three heads turned towards her. Graham spoke.

"Did she say who it was?"

Emma shook her head helplessly, "she said he'd pay her more…he's another big player…she thought he had a funny name."

"How about Rumpelstiltskin? That's a weird name."

Hook gaped at Detective Rizzoli who spoke.

"Rumpelstiltskin. It says here in one of the statements you guys took from the working girls. One of them slipped you a tip. Here it says, "Rumpelstiltskin's been stealing girls in this town."

"We thought the chick was on crack!" Graham rushed towards her, "well I'll be damned. His name does sound funny."

"If he is Cora's competition and Red was thinking about joining Rumpel, that gives her motive!" Hook rubbed his hands together.

"How?" Emma asked, confused.

"Well," Detective Rizzoli explained, "high profile pimps like Cora Mills need to protect their turfs. Their client information needs to be a secret at all cost. If Rumpel was stealing Ruby from Cora, he'd grill Ruby for information on Cora's clients and her business. He'd use it to get himself ahead in the race. He'd be able to black mail rich and important people using the information as well. He'd profit. Everyone would blame Cora. She won't be reliable anymore and end up losing her clients. Her business will be ruined. Rumpel is probably well guarded by his own men so Cora can't directly harm him. That leaves your friend Ruby- the traitor in Cora's eyes. She'd want to shut her up to keep her business safe."

Emma took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in.

"It's all speculation though, detective" Hook muttered, "we need proof to tie Cora to the murder. I'm sure she hired someone. She's way too classy to get her own hands dirty."

"We find this 5'7, dark brown haired douche and grill him till he's shits his pants. He'll give up Cora's name in no time."

"You gotta find him first, boys!" Detective Rizzoli stood up from her chair and stretched.

"We've got officers out everywhere. It's only a matter of time. I say we go visit this Rumplestiltskin and have a little chat" Hook looked at Graham who nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"Can I come along?" Emma suddenly spoke up. All three officers looked at her, suddenly remembering that she was still in the room. Then they looked each others way. Silent questions passed between their glances.

_They'll never let me come along. Oh well, at least I asked. _

"Sure!" Jane smiled, nodding at the guys, "Hook, Graham, watch out for her ok."

"Will do, Detective. We'll head out in the next hour or two. I've got some paperwork to finish. Emma will be just fine." Hook smiled at her.

"Excited?" Graham asked Emma, smiling brightly, "I would've been when I was your age."

Emma smiled politely and thanked all of them. She walked out of the room leaving the three to discuss matters.

_Was she excited?_

Emma sighed as she made her way into the little mail room. It was past five. The sky was getting darker by the minute.

_I only want answers. _

She picked up the office phone and dialled Regina's number. She heard it ring through.

_What am I gonna say?_

"Hello?"

Emma didn't speak.

"Hello?" Regina asked again.

_I love you…I love you so much, Regina. _

She clutched the receiver tightly in her hands. Her voice was the sweetest. Emma could listen to her every minute of every day.

"Em-Emma? Is it you?"

Emma breathed heavily. She still didn't speak. She couldn't.

_I chose life cause of you. You're my reason. But Red was my saviour when the nights were the darkest. She was there right beside me when I was the loneliest. Red taught me how to live. You gave my life purpose. How can I choose? I don't want to lose you. I don't want to give up on Red. You gave me all the wrong choices Regina. All the wrong ones. I want love. I want justice. I can't chose, Regina, come back to me. I love you. _

She couldn't say any of it as the voice waited on the other side of the phone. Her lips didn't move.

The line went dead after a while.

Emma listened to the dial tone for a few long seconds, then dropped the receiver which was crushing her like a heavy stone. She lowered her head on the table and hid within her arms. She cried. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, slowly, and stained the mess of papers on the wooden desk.

…

_*note: One hell of a mess they're in, aren't they? I brought back Jane Rizzoli cause a lot of you messaged me saying you wanna see more of her, maybe even Rizzles. I just might do it! Hah! Not sure when smut will be back, maybe in a chapter or two. The ending is near, I'm hoping to give this fic maybe five more chapters. We'll see as we go. Leave your thoughts, folks! Thanks for the lovely reviews!_


	15. The Queen's Threat

**Chapter 15: The Queen's Threat**

Emma, Graham and Hook were standing inside the old pawn shop that Rumpelstiltskin owned. The man was middle aged, with dark hair that reached the back of his neck. He was rather charming for a pimp, Emma mused, or a shopkeeper.

The officers talked with him. Hook led the questioning. Graham took notes.

"Just to be clear, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin, you confirm that Ruby was joining your…er…business...and was also supplying you information on Cora Mills?"

"That's right," the man nodded.

"And what kind of business do you run Mr. Rumpelstilt-

"Ah call me Rumpel, sir" the dark skinned guy chuckled, "and I run a very reputable strip club and bar as well as this lovely little shop. All legal, you can check my paper works."

Hook rolled his eyes. Emma sensed the lies just dripping from the clever man's voice. She knew the officers could sense it as well.

"I bet it's all in order" Graham spoke sarcastically, "do you know a man, of about 5'7" tall, dark hair and is part of Cora Mills' crew?"

"That's a rather vague description, sir" Rumpel laughed, "I could find a thousand guys like that out on the streets of Boston!"

"Not all of them are suspects of a violent murder" Hook grumbled. Emma sensed his frustration with the arrogant shopkeeper.

"I might have something useful," said the shopkeeper. He took out his phone and flipped through it.

"Aha! Here. Ruby took a couple pictures on her phone during one of Cora Mills' parties. This one has all the boys she keeps wrapped around her fingers. They work for her. Some are her favourite, high paying clients. Some are old family friends. She feeds off them. They feed off her."

The three of them took a closer look at the screen. Emma saw Cora Mills for the first time. She was the only woman in the picture. The woman was rather short; her hair was put up in an elegant bun. Her lips were twisted in a wicked smile. The guys were huddled around her, drinks in hand. Few of the men had their arms wrapped around pretty looking girls. Cora's girls no doubt. Emma saw Mr. Mills in the picture, right beside Cora. He was the only one who looked rather glum.

Emma recognized another person in the picture. She knew him rather well.

_That bastard._

He stood in a dark suit with a big smile on his face. His dark hair styled smartly. His eyes were big and wide like a mad man's.

Jefferson.

"That guy, the one with the good hair, Rumpel can you zoom in on him?" Hook spoke, his eyes squinting on the picture. Rumpel did as he was told.

"Graham, look at his shoes. They're shining like the fucking moon in this light. Pete said he saw shiny shoes. I'd say it's the same brand print we found near the body. He's tall as well, got dark hair. He's our guy, Graham, I'm ready to bet my money on it!"

_Jefferson? Could it really be his hands that took Red's life?_

"He's kind of crazy, that guy. His name's Jefferson." Emma muttered.

"Wow there, you know him?!" Hook was surprised.

Emma told them about the incident with Regina at the pool, what Jefferson did.

"I say we bring him in, Hook" Graham spoke after she finished, "see if he's crazy enough to have killed an innocent girl. He fits the description too well."

"Let's get on with it then. Thanks for your help, Rumpel."

"It was my pleasure," the man smiled, "if I were you, I'd keep a look out for Cora's notebook."

"Excuse me?"

"Her notebook, or log or computer file whichever that woman prefers, where she has carefully recorded her clients and their pleasure appointment. Surely, you are familiar with it."

"Every pimp's got one." Hook glared at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Every pimp's got one" Rumpel nodded and turned away from them, "good night gentlemen, little girl" he said dismissively.

Emma walked out of the store behind Graham and Hook. They got into Graham's cruiser.

"We should have a chat with this Jefferson guy. We need to find him and fast. Are we dropping you off at the shelter, Em?"

"Sure," Emma shrugged, "I'm glad I got to tag along with you guys."

"Hey you really helped us, ok. We owe you big time," Graham smiled brightly.

…

Regina heard her parents in the living room while she made coffee in the kitchen.

"You are breeding a snake in your own fucking back yard, Henry!"

"You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?! That girl, whoever she is, is sniffing around. My boys are telling me she was that slut's friend and now she's blabbing to the cops."

"I hardly think she knows anything important."

"Regina's been asking questions, hasn't she?! That girl's probably putting things in your daughter's mind as well."

"_Our _daughter. She will not do anything to harm our family, Cora. As for Ms. Swan, she's hardly a threat."

Regina's heart jumped as she heard that name.

_Mother knows about Emma. Shit!_

"You're a foolish little man. That girl knows enough. My guys called just minutes ago telling me that the cops went to that filthy bastard's shop today, Rumpelstiltskin's, that girl was with them. We've to make her back off." Cora hissed angrily.

Regina held her breath as her parents argued even more. Then she heard her mother call someone.

"Find Emma . You know what to do."

_Oh god!_

"Mother! I know Emma, ok. I can talk to her. Whatever you're thinking-

"I'm past thinking, my lovely daughter. My boys will take care of her. They'll just scare her enough so she stops helping the cops. Anyway, Henry," she turned to her father, "kick her out of the shelter."

"NO!" Regina yelled, "mother, please, she has nowhere to go!"

"Since when do you care about a filthy orphan?" Cora eyed her curiously, "I've to teach that brat a lesson. She doesn't know she's playing with fire. And when you play with fire-

"-you get burned. I know mother you've taught me enough times when I was little" Regina felt tears trickling down her cheeks, "let me talk to her, she'll listen to me. Call back your men, please!"

Her mother eyed her for a few seconds. Regina watched as realization dawned on her tough features.

_Shit._

"You're in love, aren't you?" Cora laughed, "you pathetic little girl. Of all the people in the world you go for a worthless filth? So pitiful!"

"Don't you dare!" Regina snarled, anger poured out of her voice, "you don't know anything about her! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU-

Her mother's bony hand slashed across her face. Her cheek stung pain fully as the slap landed on her skin. Regina swallowed her words.

"How dare you take that tone with me, you ungrateful wench!" Cora growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Ow! Mother you're hurting me!"

"Damn right I am!" she hissed in her ears. Regina wailed helplessly as her grip tightened. Sharp pain shot through her skull.

"Cora, please, let her go" her father pleaded weakly.

_Daddy make her stop dammit, why won't you make her stop!_

"You spoiled her! This is your doing. Our daughter is siding with that street trash, I can't believe it!"

"Cora, please-

"Make the call, Henry" she hissed, "make the damn call. I want that brat out on the streets, starving and bleeding. Do you understand?!"

Regina gasped in horror as she saw her father pick up his phone.

"Daddy, NO!"

"You!" Cora's grip tightened, "You're staying in your room until you realize what a big mistake you've made- mixing with the wrong people and talking against your own parents. Give me your phone."

Regina didn't move a muscle.

"Give it!" Her mother growled furiously.

She took it out of her pocket and handed it over.

"Now go to your room and stay there until we call you down. Go!"

Defeated, Regina walked upstairs. She walked into her room with her heart pounding loudly against her chest. Her scalp still hurt where Cora's nails had dug into her hair. She was panicking.

_Emma was right…she was right about everything….this is all my fault…all mine…_

_She's gonna hurt Emma…oh god…oh god what do I do?!_

She walked into her balcony, her mind racing. It was dark outside.

_I've to help her. I've to find her. Warn her. How…dammit how?!_

Then she saw it. Her way out. She remembered just two nights ago Emma had climbed up the ladder. She had pulled it up into her balcony, in case her girlfriend decided to visit her again.

Regina smiled a little, relieved. She locked her bedroom door. Her mother was still in the living room, fighting with her dad. She could sneak out.

_Hold on Emma, I'm coming!_

…

"You can't do this to me! Isn't there a law or something that says you can't kick me out?!"

Emma was outraged. Katherine was in tears. The douchebag that was guarding the front door only shook his head.

"Emma, I'm-m…s-so…sorry…Mr. Mills called and" Katherine sniffed heavily into her handkerchief, "You have to go!"

"You can't kick me out!" Emma yelled. None of this made any sense.

"It's ab-about your conduct…you stole alcohol-

"IT WAS ONLY TWO TIMES!"

"use-used ho-hookers-

"RED WAS MY FRIEND GODDAMMIT!" Emma screamed furiously.

"You've been deemed a troubled individual by Mr. Mills, he was ready to call the cops. I begged him not to. I-I told him you'll leave the shelter. Emma, I'm so sorry but you have to go."

She handed her a duffel bag. It had all her clothes in it, her books, and even August's letter.

_They cleared out my room!_

"How can you do this to me?!" Emma pleaded, "let me talk to Mr. Mills, I can explain. It'll never happen again, I-

"Time's up, Ms. Swan. Leave this property in the next thirty seconds or I will personally escort you out" the tall, buffed up guy threatened her.

"Emma!"

They all looked behind. It was little Henry.

"Get back inside kid" the guard warned the boy.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am you king!" Henry glared at him and ran towards Emma. He threw his arms around her legs and hugged her tightly. He looked up at her with watery blue eyes, "don't go Emma. I'm not gonna let you."

Emma kneeled down and gathered him in her arms. He was shaking.

_Poor thing he's so scared._

"Henry, buddy, they won't let me stay."

"No! No, they will, I command it!" Henry's eyes were wide, his voice desperate. He turned around and yelled at the guard and Katherine, "I'm the king! I'm commanding you, let Emma stay!"

The guard laughed at him.

"Stop laughing at me, sir! Let her in!"

"You're funny kid, get inside or you're getting kicked out with her."

"Henry, look at me" Emma turned him around, "you stay here ok, I'll find a way to see you. You stay here and be safe."

"I'm not safe here," Henry muttered, "that is a bad man. I can tell. I'm coming with you."

Katherine tried to protest, "Now Henry, let Emma go and you can stay. We have your books and toys. Aren't you hungry? We have food-

"No!" Henry shouted, "I go with Emma." He was determined, "c'mon Emma, let's go."

He waddled off carrying the bag Katherine left at their feet. Emma followed him, throwing one last look at the white building.

_My home. I lost my home…again…_

They walked in silence. Henry held Emma's hand, chatting, without a care in the world.

"Don't worry Emma. The streets are fun. You'll see. I've lived out here all my life; we can go back to my castle. We can meet up with my old subjects and they will help us out. You'll see!"

Emma smiled sadly.

The night was cold and dark. The streets were deserted. They crossed two more blocks, and walked under the old rail bridge.

Then all hell broke loose.

They came out of nowhere. Two guys in dark clothes and dark ski masks. One grabbed Henry, the other one went for her throat. Emma screamed. Gloved hands covered her mouth. Then a punch on her stomach. Emma groaned in agony. He slapped her face once, twice, again and again. She heard Henry scream.

"EMMA!"

The other guy slapped him. Henry whimpered.

Emma kicked her assailant, tried to shove him. He was too strong for her. He punched her. Emma tasted blood within her torn lips. Another punch. Her nose was bleeding.

He clutched her hair in his bulging hands and hissed in her ears, "stop going to the cops, bitch, or we'll end you next time. Consider this a warning."

She knew that voice. Jefferson.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed and clawed his face.

He threw her against the rough brick wall. Her forehead whacked against the rough surface. Pain shot through her skull. She fell on the ground.

"NO!"

Henry was screaming. She heard the men scurry away into the dark.

"Emma! Emma!" Henry was shaking her. His was a blur. His hand only made the pain worse.

"Henry" Emma breathed, "g-get help…go!"

She heard his footsteps fading away. She was alone under the bridge. Emma shivered on the ground. Her face hurt. Her mouth was salty and sticky with her own blood. Her head throbbed painfully. The world was getting darker by the second. She strained to breathe.

She heard footsteps again. Two sets of feet. Rushing towards her.

"Emma?! Oh god!"

_Could it be? Is it really her?_

Emma tried to keep her eyes open, but everything was blurry. The world was spinning around her, the night was closing in, covering her in its cold dark cloak. Smoke, black smoke was rising into her vision. She couldn't see.

Hands. She felt soft hands on her face. A drop of tear fell from above onto her cheek. The girl was crying. She knew those hands. She knew that tear.

It is her.

…_I love you…I love you…_

"I love you…Regina…I love you…" she whispered.

Darkness took over before she could hear the girl reply.

…

_*note: I promise this story has a happy ending. That's all I'm saying for now. Only a few more chapters to go! Stay tuned!_


	16. The Knight

**Chapter 16: The Knight**

_The usual cigarette smoke and stench of alcohol greeted her as she entered the house. The girls were busy with their clients. All five bedrooms were occupied. Others had gone to make house calls. Her business was booming. _

_She couldn't have been happier. _

_The entire house was dimly lit. Tiny red and yellow bulbs created an illusion of a fantasy world. This was her house of desires. Moans of pleasure drifted out through the windows and into the dark woods outside her small estate. Sound of countless bodies slapping together, long painted nails scratching on sweaty shoulders mixed with the creaking of wooden beds, and hissed out obscenities in the throes of passion, created the heretic music of the night. Covered in the fog of alcohol and other vices, the entire house hummed to the melodies._

_The boy was there as well, drinking whiskey and licking one of her whores' tits. _

"_Jefferson," she walked up to the couch the young man was nestled in. The half naked girl bowed to her and scurried away. The boy gulped down the remnant of his drink and looked at her with wide brown eyes twinkling with mischief. _

"_I did what you asked me to. The girl is unconscious at the moment, lying under the old rail bridge. I could've killed her, I wanted to…"he grinned, showing his moon white teeth, "maybe next time, my dear Madame."_

"_If you did your job well, Jeff, it won't come to that," she raised her eyebrow pointedly. _

"_A sad little girl like her won't find the courage in her bones to stand up to you again, Madame. I'm sure of it."_

"_Good."_

_She turned away from him and made her way across the living room, towards the kitchen and finally to the doorway that lead to her basement. _

"_Madame"_

"_Good evening Madame!"_

"_Jasmine is sick, Madame that's why she couldn't work today. I took her client. Can I get her pay?"_

"_Thank you for the new dress, Madame, it's pretty."_

_Madame this. Madame that. She ignored their meek voices. Their watery, often bruised, eyes meant nothing. They were her workers. Her diligent workers taking her to the brink of her success. Her glorious empire. Their tiny little hands held the cocks of rich businessmen and men of power, and she played them like a master puppeteer. Her girls sucked them clean and she sucked their wallets dry. _

_She took care of her little money makers. She gave them pretty clothes and jewelleries. She taught them manners, discipline. She taught them the art of seduction. She choreographed each sway of hips, the licking of lips, the little winks here and there, where to use the teeth and where tongue, what drove men crazy and what would make them lay their fortunes at her feet. Cora Mills' house held the best girls in all of Boston. _

_One glare quieted the entire room. Not one other girl spoke up as she made sure all off duty girls were accounted for. Thin bands of silver moon light was peeking through the grills of the one tiny window. _

_After her inspection she walked out of the basement where all her desperate souls lived to do her bidding. _

…

Regina gingerly touched the pale hand. The IV was dripping transparent fluid into the hand. The fluid is supposed to run its course through out the girl's body and revive her.

Emma.

She had been unconscious the entire night. The doctors had told Regina over and over again that she had nothing to worry about. Emma is fine. She's recovering.

Concussion. Twisted shoulder blade. Broken nose. Bruises on multiple parts.

Emma looked peaceful in the whiteness of the hospital room. She was nestled within soft white sheets and fluffy pillows. The hospital gown was had a colourful floral pattern on it.

Regina couldn't bear to look at her girlfriend's face. Emma's right eye was swollen and very badly bruised. Her chest was wrapped up in crepe bandage that went over her shoulder as well. Gauze bandage covered her forehead and circled over her messy blonde hair, securing the cracked skull and torn skin.

_My sweet Emma…_

Regina cursed herself for not reaching her in time. She had climbed down her balcony and ran towards her car. She had driven madly through the streets, hoping and praying she'd be able to get to Emma before anything happened to her. She had almost run over the little boy in her frenzy. She was only blocks away from the shelter but Henry's tears and frantic gestures made her stop in her tracks. She followed him on foot to the old rail bridge. Her love was writhing on the dirt, straining to breathe.

"Regina…I love you…" the girl had whispered.

"I love you too Emma… hold on you hear me? Hang in there!"

Emma had fallen unconscious on her lap.

She had to haul Emma to her car with Henry's help. They rushed her to the hospital, the doctors and nurses took over from there. She had made a call at the police station from the phone on the front desk. Then she sat with Henry as Emma was being treated. The little boy sniffed heavily, his tears wouldn't stop.

"I don't want Emma to die," he had mumbled through his sobs. Regina had tightly gripped him in her arms, not allowing him to see her scared eyes that threatened to water every other second. The kid was so badly shaken up her own fears would only make it worse for him.

"Emma is not going to die, Henry," she had whispered to him, rubbing his back gently to calm him down.

"I'm scared, Regina," he choked out "Kings are not supposed to be scared…but…but I am…for Emma…"

"Emma is your knight, King Henry, she's…your…she's our…white knight," Regina's voice cracked slightly, so she took a deep breath and spoke, "knights are the bravest and strongest, Emma is our knight. You'll see, nothing will happen to her."

"You promise?" the boy looked up at her with watery blue eyes. Regina's heart broke as she saw the desperation in them. He needed to believe it.

"I promise" she nodded and gave him a tiny smile. She wiped tears off his cheeks. Henry had then curled up in her lap and fallen asleep as the night dragged on.

Emma stirred a little and Regina quickly looked up. Her eyes were moving under their lids.

"Em…Emma?" she croaked as she stood up to peer over the bruised face.

"mm..hm…mmmh." Sighs and heavy breaths. Then the eyes slowly opened revealing the green pupils. Their foggy gaze focused on her.

"R-Regina?" Emma's voice was raspy. Her name was a breath escaping the dry lips.

"Oh Emma…" Regina sighed. Relieved as Emma grew more conscious. She couldn't contain herself anymore. The tears she'd been pushing inside all night welled up on her eyes. She kissed the faint skin of Emma's forehead, just below the band of bandage. Her hand gingerly stroked her lover's cheeks. Emma sighed at her touch then groaned.

"Urgh! Everything hurts!" Her green eyes fluttered and darted across her room. Emma looked down and groaned again, "what the FUCK AM I WEARING?!" She nearly yelled, horrified by the look of her floral hospital gown.

Regina chuckled and wiped her tears.

_Emma…my sweet Emma…my brave knight…_

Then Emma looked at her. The green eyes held her gaze. She saw relief wash over them as Emma reached for her face. They kissed. Regina's salty, tear soaked lips pressed on Emma's dry skin. She rolled her tongue over the roughness, moistening them for her lover. Emma sighed in her mouth.

"I love you" her knight whispered.

"I love you too" she returned, smiling brightly.

"EMMA!YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Henry shrieked gleefully and stormed into the room. He ran straight up to Emma's side and gave her a tight hug.

"Ow! Ah! Kid, I love you to bits but watch my shoulder over here!" Emma groaned, her face scrunched up in pain. Regina laughed as Henry quickly removed himself and looked like he would burst into tears again.

"Emma I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-

"Buddy, it's ok!" Emma smiled at him, "come over on this side and give me a hug."

Henry complied happily, "I'm so happy you're ok!"

"Me too, kid, me too," Emma fondly ruffled his messy brown hair.

There was a knock on the door, "Emma! Thank God, you're ok!"

Detective Hook and Graham walked in with huge bouquet of flowers.

…

Emma eyed the men curiously, "guys, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well" they eyed each other nervously, "we didn't know what to get as a get well soon gift so…flowers are sort of universally accepted…"

"I'll get something to put them in," Regina chirped in, sensing the mood of the room, "C'mon Henry, let's get something to eat too."

"Ok" Henry tip toed to reach her face and gingerly planted a kiss on her forehead like Regina had done only moments ago, "see you in a bit, Em" He ran off. Emma looked up to meet Regina's eyes which were staring at her lovingly.

_I love her eyes so much…_

She watched her girlfriend walk away with the little boy at her tail.

"So…" Hook cleared his throat and began; Graham took out his notepad, "what happened last night?"

Emma took a deep breath and began.

She told them everything she could remember. She told them about being kicked out of the shelter, about the threat.

"Are you sure it was Jefferson?" Graham spoke up.

"I'll recognize that voice anywhere," Emma nodded solemnly. The policemen shared knowing looks.

"Well we can pick him up and put him in a line up. If you can recognize his voice without seeing him then we got him!" Hook spoke excitedly, "that bastard will not get away with this."

"Emma, you should know," Graham looked at her, "We told Regina about Jefferson's involvement. She called us last night, reported your situation and told us she's willing to tell us everything. She was furious when we mentioned Jefferson."

_I can only imagine, Emma scoffed. _

"If we can crack Jefferson that would make this entire case easier on us. He gives up Cora's name, Regina testifies, we'll have enough reason to issue an official court order to bring in Cora Mills for questioning and get a search warrant for her house."

"I doubt you'll break Jefferson," Emma muttered bitterly, "he's Cora's lapdog."

"He can be the goddamn lion king for all we care, put him in an interrogation room with Hook over here and our Detective Rizzoli at the station, that motherfucker's gonna start blabbing like a parrot" Graham chuckled, "we're gonna get to the bottom of this, Emma."

"Yeah, mate. For your friend Ruby and for you. We'll get those sons of bitches!"

Emma shook their hands and thanked them before they left.

Regina returned after a while with her flowers. She set them on the table near the window overlooking the hallway.

"They're kind of nice to look at," she mused eyeing the sunflowers and daisies.

"I'd rather look at you all day," Emma smiled, "I'd recover faster that way."

That made Regina laugh, "you're silly."

"No I'm honest." she said to her girlfriend, "come here."

Regina slowly walked over to her bed. Emma carefully moved to the side, making little room for her to climb in and lay on the pillows. Regina's closeness felt really good.

"I've missed you," Emma mumbled, touching her girlfriend's forehead with her bandaged one. Regina's tears dropped on the bridge of her nose and trickled down her face.

"Baby, don't cry for me, please" she whispered, catching the brunette's tears between her fingers, "I'm here."

"You are…" Regina breathed, "you are…right here…I don't ever want to lose you, Emma."

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled as her girlfriend's lips touched hers. They were so soft. She was hungry for them.

"My knight…my brave knight…" she heard Regina whisper as their lips met. They kissed each other with need, conveying unspoken words through their connected skin.

Emma sensed Regina's anxious thoughts, the sleepless night she had spent while she lay unconscious. She kissed her deeply, losing herself in her lover.

"Stay with me like this, ok?" Emma murmured as they took breaths together. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was so very tired.

"I'm never going to leave you again. Now sleep, hon" Regina kissed her head.

Emma closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep as her girlfriend hummed a soft tune in her ears and held her in her loving arms.

…

_*note: I updated before weekend yay! I couldn't help it, I've been itching to write all day. I hope y'all liked it. Leave me reviews please, thank you!_


	17. Home is Where the Heart is

**Chapter 17: Home is Where the Heart is**

_Two days later…_

"Here we are kids!"

Emma peeked out from the backseat of Detective Rizzoli's car as it rolled into the driveway. It had taken them an entire hour to drive from the hospital, to the Boston suburbia. Jane parked the car in front of the biggest house on the block.

"Wow!" Henry's mouth hung open as he arched his neck to get a better view.

"Yeah that was pretty much my reaction too, when I first saw this place," Jane smiled brightly.

The house was quite grand. Bright chandelier light was pouring out through the huge windows and into the night, putting the neighbourhood street lamps to shame. Music was playing inside, something classical, Emma noted. A stone paved pathway led up to the front steps.

_Looks like Regina's mansion has some competition_, Emma smiled to herself. She wondered what her girlfriend would have to say about this place. Regina was running some personal errand and would be joining them from dinner later.

They all got out of the car and crossed the front porch. A small illuminated sign by the door told them it was house number 1123.

"Ok, Henry, Emma," Jane turned around as they reached the door, "I know I don't need to say it, you two are good kids, but, I'm still going to- behave while you're here, ok?"

They both nodded at the Detective. Jane winked at them then unlocked the door with her key.

"Maura!" she yelled once they stepped into the brightly lit hallway, "they're here!"

Dr. Isles hurried over to greet them. She wore a pink apron around her waist. Her light brown hair was neatly combed and shone magically under the lights. Maura hugged each of them in turn and kissed the detective on her cheek.

"You guys are just in time! Dinner's almost ready, you two must be starving!"

"Me too…" Jane mumbled behind them as Maura Isles rushed Emma and Henry into the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Dr. Isles" Emma said as she followed the woman.

"Call me, Maura" the doctor smiled and held a chair out for Emma. She did the same for Henry, "and it's my pleasure. Honestly, when Jane mentioned what happened I…" she sighed and shook her head, "I just really wanted to help in any way I could," She finished with a sweet smile.

"It's safer for you here Emma, cause of…you know…" Jane hinted, not wishing to speak too much in front of Henry, "I'll have cop cars patrolling outside this house while you're here. We'll find you a new home once everything blows over."

"Well there's no rush, Jane" Maura spoke pointedly as she set down a steaming pot of vegetables on the table. Jane eyed her curiously, "not again Maura…"

"What is that?!" Henry shrieked suddenly, pointing to the floor. Emma stood up to get a better look.

"It's her stupid turtle," the detective grumbled.

"Tortoise, Jane" Maura rolled her eyes. She grabbed a strawberry from the fruit bowl on the counter and bent down to offer it to the huge creature, "His name is Bass - Geochelone sulcata, African Spurred Tortoise."

"Does he bite?" Henry asked timidly standing behind the older woman.

"Not at all, Bass is such a gentleman, he hardly makes any noise" Maura fondly patted the hard shell of her pet.

"Can I touch him?" Henry asked.

"Sure!"

Emma watched as the little boy squatted down and slowly touched the back of the tortoise with his finger, feeling the roughness hesitantly.

"Here, feed him if you want," Maura handed him the strawberry and nodded encouragingly, "go on. He's very friendly."

Bass happily munched on the strawberry. Henry laughed, "Emma, look! He's so cool!" Emma stood beside them as they fed the tortoise.

"Where's Jo Friday?" Jane asked the doctor, "she usually comes running when I get home. JO!"

A bark came from within the house. Little furry paws scurried into the living room.

"There she is!" Jane laughed as the dog jumped onto her lap. She held her up, "how are ya girl?!"

Jo Friday licked her master's cheeks affectionately. Then she jumped down and did an excited lap around the dining table. She barked happily at Bass, scaring the poor guy into his shell. She stopped at Emma's feet and licked her sneakers. Emma caressed her golden brown fur and was rewarded with a wet lick on her palm.

"Hi, Jo Friday," Emma smiled at the friendly animal, "I'm Emma." The dog actually bared her paw, and Emma shook it.

"I taught her that just last week!" Jane whooped, punching the air. Her dog barked again in support.

"Alright, all of you wash your hands before you touch the spoons" Maura spoke as she finished setting the table. Emma and Henry lined up behind Jane by the sink.

…

"I'm only asking you to do the right thing, Daddy," Regina pleaded. Her father sat beside her on the park bench. They had found a secluded spot by the wild shrubs, away from prying eyes and ears.

_He seems so tired. And old. Urgh when did life become such a huge mess! It's all that vile woman's doing. _Regina thought bitterly watching her father.

"My dear, our family is one of Boston's elites. If I go to the police, we'll lose it all. Are you willing to give up on this life, Regina?" her father asked, "You've never had to do your own laundry. We always had people for that. Maids for household chores. Cooks for meals. Drivers and valets. You didn't have to ask twice for shopping sprees or throwing huge parties. I brought you up like a princess. I've always made sure you had everything. If I go to the cops they'll be on us like flies- going through my home, office, accounts, tax files- checking for connections to your mother and mutual clients. If anything is left at the end to call our own…it…won't be enough, my darling." He looked at her and shrugged helplessly, "I don't want you to end up on the streets. I'm doing this to protect you!"

"No…" Regina shook her head, "you're protecting her."

"Does it matter? It's for the better!"

"Daddy, I've kept quiet all these years because I knew you weren't involved with what mother does. You only cared about the benefits her business brought you. But now, things have gone too far. A girl is dead, daddy! Dead! My friend…my…my girlfriend.." she gulped as her father arched an eyebrow curiously. She continued, "...she…was attacked…she lay in pain, bleeding through her mouth…in-m-my arms…None of this is right, Daddy. Mother is behind everything! I know it and so do you!" Regina took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm begging you. Go to the police."

"What about you?" he asked weakly.

"I-I'll be fine" Regina choked out, "maybe it won't be so bad, daddy. If you help the cops I'm sure you could make a deal. You have all the best lawyers working for you. They'll find a way to help you, get you out sooner, anything! It's mother who needs to watch her back!"

"She also has the best lawyers you know," her father mumbled, "dammit…I wish…I wish things didn't turn out this way."

Regina hugged him tightly, "do this for me, Daddy. Please."

At long last, he nodded, "Ok, just for you my dear. Anything."

Regina broke down as he said those words. The finality of his voice was too much for her. Her father held her in his arms as she sobbed. She cried for him. For Emma. For that girl who lay bleeding on the pavement because of her mother.

"A fine mess we're in," her father muttered as he patted her head, "one fine mess."

It didn't take long afterwards, to drive her father to the station and watch Graham sit him down by his desk, notebook out and pen at hand. He turned towards her once and smiled sadly. She walked away as he began his statement.

She cried once again as she stepped out. It was raining outside. The sky in pitch black poured ice cold drizzle on her shaking form. She stood under the faint glow of the street lamp, letting the last rain of this autumn chill her bones.

_It won't be long now…it won't be long…_

She wondered what she'd do. Her dad would be in jail. She couldn't go back to her house. It'd be searched soon, maybe seized as well.

_I don't have a home anymore…_

Regina shuddered as the thought sank in. She could go to the shelter but it didn't seem right. Her mother could come by anytime or worse take her away somewhere.

_I'm homeless…_

She walked past her car, the keys cold in her hand. She left it behind at the station, with her father and caught the night bus towards the suburb.

…

"Maura, that soufflé was divine," Regina spoke brightly, setting down her empty plate on the coffee table, "I've only just perfected the technique but yours is absolutely out of the world."

"Years of practice, my dear," Maura isles winked. She was seated on the couch handle, right by the detective. Jane Rizzoli was wolfing down the cheese soufflé in question.

Emma sat beside Regina and watched her converse with the older woman. Her girlfriend had appeared on Maura Isles' doorstep as they were digging into the pot roast in the dining room. She was dripping from head to toe and shivering. Regina had apologised over and over while Maura handed her a towel, fresh clothes and smiled kindly.

She could tell Regina had been crying, she wanted to know why but chose to wait.

_She'll tell me when she's ready_, Emma thought, _and when we're alone._

Henry was snoring softly between them. His legs were stretched out on Emma's lap and his head rested on Regina's. Lying on the carpet beside his shoes, Joe Friday was now watching the Scooby Doo episode Dr. Isles had turned on for Henry. Emma remembered being obsessed with the show when she was little- coming home from school, flopping down on the couch, and switching channels till she found her cartoons. She caressed Henry's small arms, wishing he wouldn't lose his childhood like she did.

After an hour or so, Jane carried the sleepy head to his little room, and Dr. Isles walked her and Regina to theirs.

The guest room was beautiful. The bed sheet was the softest shade of lilac and pillows looked extremely comfortable. Emma smelled lavender in the air. A small bed lamp was sitting on the dresser by the bed. Across the room there was a pair of tall slide doors that led out to the back yard. Emma saw a swing set there and a small pool, green hedges and wooden fences surrounded the open space.

"The little man is tucked in," Jane announced as she joined them, "Jo Friday is camped out beside his bed."

"Thanks for everything," Emma hugged the detective, then the doctor.

"I always love a full house, didn't quite have that growing up. I love it when Jane's brothers stay with us, or her mother, Angela, stops by," Maura spoke fondly, "the house gets so loud, we all have to shout over the voices on the dinner table. Jane hates it but I love it. And I love having you all here, so thank you." Jane nodded with the doctor.

"Stay here as long as you like," Maura smiled. The two women bade them goodnight and walked down the hall towards the main bedroom.

...

Regina lied down beside Emma in the dark and rested her head on her chest, gently. She could feel each and every intake of her lover's breath. She could hear the soft beating of her heart. Emma's arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"What's wrong, baby?" she whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," Regina mumbled into her skin. Her voice sounded as thick as her heart.

"I know you," Emma spoke softly, trailing her fingers through her hair, "I can tell when you're upset, Regina."

"It's…" she sighed, "I talked to Daddy today…"

She told her everything. She told her about the meeting at the park, then leaving her father at the police station. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on Emma's shirt. Her girlfriend held her tightly as she trembled.

"Sshhh…Regina…I'm here…it's ok…I'm here baby…you're not alone…"

"D-daddy's gonna be gone…atleast for a-a while…I…I d-don't have a home anymore…" she blabbered through her sobs. Emma kissed her head. She kissed her salty lips, her cheeks and caught a tear in her mouth. She kissed away the little droplet.

"I'll be your home" she murmured, "I'll be your shelter."

Her words warmed Regina's heart. She didn't know what to say. She kissed her sweet girlfriend deeply, trying to convey the emotions that were much too overwhelming for simple words.

"Uh! Ohhh Jane!"

Regina yelped and broke apart from Emma as she heard that. Emma looked horrified.

"Ohhh….yes yes! Right there! Oh god Jane! mmmh!"

"What the fuck?!" Emma sat straight up. Regina as well. The walls of the guest bedroom were apparently very thin. They could hear the commotion coming from the next room. The other bed banged against their wall and the sound of bodies slapping together filled in.

"What do we do?!" Regina burst out laughing, tears forgotten.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing!" Emma hissed. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Maura…Ohh you feel so good!" the husk of Jane Rizzoli's voice carried over through the weak concrete.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala!" Emma stuffed her fingers in her ears, "this is like listening to your parents going at it! Lalalalalala!"

Regina was howling at this point. She giggled, hysterically, rolling around on their bed while Emma rolled back and forth, fingers stuffed in ears trying to drown out the sound of the doctor and her detective's passionate lovemaking. The entire situation was too hilarious.

_This is madness._

"Unf! Ohhh! Give it to me! mmh! Hard…oh…oh harder Jane!"

"I'm getting the fuck outta here!" Emma stormed out into the back yard, yanking the sliding doors open. Regina grabbed their blanket, a pillow and followed her.

Stars twinkled through the clouds above them. The silver moonlight shone down on the wet grass. The swing set had dried since the late evening rain. Emma dropped the pillow on one side and flopped down on the creaking iron seat. Regina snuggled close to her and brought the blanket over their bodies. They were safely away from the embarrassing noises.

"You know," Emma mumbled into her hair, "we could make our own noises out here."

"Really?" Regina kissed along her girlfriend's neck, "what kind of sounds did you have in mind, dea-rr-mmhhh!"

She moaned as a cold finger crept inside her pants. She shivered as her body welcomed her lover. Her girlfriend's finger penetrated her wet folds. Emma touched her, slowly spreading her wetness on her crotch. Her thumb flicked her clit.

"Ohh…oh Emma!" Regina gasped into Emma's neck. Her lover held her close and pushed even deeper. She sucked Emma's fingers into her core, filling herself.

"This kind of sound," Emma murmured sliding in and out of her. The swing set creaked with her thrust, and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Oh…ohh…I m-missed you…in-inside me…mmmf!" Regina breathed, panting slightly with the movement of Emma's wrist. Her hips bucked against Emma's body, taking her lover further inside.

"I missed being inside you" Emma whispered, burying herself knuckle deep in her pussy.

Regina muffled her moans within Emma's neck, sweating and breathless, as she rode her lover's fingers under the moonlight.

…

_*note: I hope you enjoyed! Thoughts? _


	18. Halo

_*note: Halo by __Beyoncé_ inspired this chapter (the SQ parts). Happy Reading! :)

**Chapter 18: Halo**

_Everything was wrong. She watched bitterly as her men cleared the house. They boxed up the liquor, bed spreads, curtains and all the precious little things she had carefully arranged in the house, and carried them out to the vans outside. The girls mopped and scrubbed. All traces of their presence were to be destroyed. The air had to be cleansed of sex._

_Hours passed in scrubbing and dismantling. Finally she stood in the main hall, alone. The house had been stripped clean of its name. The walls were white, the floor bare and wooden. No candles, no smokes. White sheets covered moldy couches the boys had brought from Goodwill to sell her story. No one has lived in this place in a long time. Just another estate of the Mills, lying unused. _

_This is the story she had to sell. The one she had to tell. _

_Hunting her, they were sniffing for her trail everywhere. Jefferson was rotting behind bars. Her own husband had sold out, which was her daughter's doing, no doubt. Cowards, all cowards with no vision. All of them were parroting off to the cops. Soon they'll traipse over here, gun blazing and knocking down doors. Everything would be long gone. _

_But where could she move the girls? They will be coming for them. She needed time. _

_It's not over, she told herself, I will not be defeated so easily. _

_Her own house was out of the question. Too many prying eyes. Too dangerous for hiding twenty whores. _

_She walked out, locking the door behind her. The car was waiting. _

_The answer came to her as she took her seat._

…

Emma felt Regina's hand slowly raking through her curls. She sighed peacefully, lying on her girlfriend's lap. They were perched out on the floor of the guest bedroom behind the sliding doors. Henry was out in the back yard. The afternoon was exceptionally cold today, so Regina had wrapped him up in a thick coat, scarf and ear muffs. Courtesy of Dr. Isles of course, the woman had the guest room closets stuffed with new clothes for all three of them.

Emma watched as Henry ran around in his new winter clothes, playing with the little dog. Regina hummed softly.

"Halo…" Emma muttered.

"What?"

"Halo…it's Halo…" she said again, "that's what you're humming. It sounded very familiar."

Regina looked down on her, "Would you like to hear it?"

"You wanna sing to me?" Emma's eyes widened, "Oh my god, yes!"

Regina chuckled and kissed her forehead. She started singing as her fingers trailed through Emma's hair.

"_Remember those walls I built…well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight…they didn't even make a sound…"_

The house was quiet. Her voice carried over to the walls, echoing. Emma watched as Regina smiled shyly through the verse.

"_I found a way to let you in…but, I never really had a doubt…  
Standing in the light of your halo…I got my angel now"_

Regina touched her cheek, and caressed softly.

"_It's like I've been awakened…every rule I had you breaking…  
It's the risk that I'm taking…I ain't never gonna shut you out…"_

Every intake of breath rang through Emma's heart, every word travelled deep within as her girlfriend sang her heart out.

"_Everywhere I'm looking now…I'm surrounded by your embrace…_

_Baby, I can see your halo…you know you're my saving grace…"_

Her voice was warm honey. Emma could almost taste the music pouring out of her lover's lips.

"You're everything I need and more…it's written all over your face…

Baby, I can feel your halo…pray it won't fade away…"

Emma took Regina's hand as she sang. She kissed her wrist. Her knuckles. Then she held it against her chest, listening to her intently. Jo Friday barked once and sat on the grass just outside the doors. Henry stood still, listening as well.

"_I can feel your halo…halo…I can see your halo…halo…_

_I can feel you halo…halo…I can see your halo…halo…_

_Halo…ooh ooh…"_

She gave Emma the biggest smile as she finished, taking a deep breath. Henry clapped for her and hugged her tightly before running off once again with the dog. Emma lifted her head from Regina's lap and stared at her in wonder.

"I had no idea you…goodness Regina your voice…I…"

"Having trouble forming words, my dear?" Regina winked and pulled her closer by her neck. Emma nodded, "you are full of surprises, baby."

"Mmmm…there's so much you don't know, hon…oh so much…" she breathed in her ear. Emma kissed her lips.

"I intend to find out" Emma murmured parting Regina's lips further, tasting her more. Her arms held her lover close.

After their kiss, she gathered her girlfriend into her arms. Regina snuggled close to her neck as Emma wrapped her arms around her. They sat together in the semi darkness of the room, watching the little boy play with his dog.

…

Hours later, Regina stood beside Emma as Detective Rizzoli paced in the living room. Hook and Graham sat hunched over their files on the coffee table.

"I was so sure we had her!" Jane grumbled shaking her head angrily.

"Mr. Mills, Jefferson, both of them swore that's where she ran her business from," Graham spoke, "The place looked squeaky clean."

"A bit too clean, I'd say," Hook spat out bitterly, "she probably ordered her people to clear out before we got there."

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, we had a brief talk. She smiled, served us lemon cookies and denied everything." Jane kicked the coffee table. Poor bass was hiding under, he jumped at the noise.

"Calm down, detective," Maura rubbed the woman's back, "At least you have enough to convict Jefferson. I tested the trace DNA under his shoe and it was an exact match for Ruby's blood. He can't squirm out of this one."

"But Cora is the one who ordered the kill!" Emma yelled out suddenly. All eyes centered on her.

"She's gonna get away isn't she?" Emma spoke again, "She killed Red and now she's just gonna get away?!"

Regina heard it. The hurt in Emma's voice, her fists shook at her sides.

"Emma, listen to me," Jane walked up to her and gripped her shoulders, "I promise you, Hook, Graham and I, we'll get her. Red will get justice."

Emma shrugged and walked off. Regina heard a sniff as her girlfriend walked away, disappearing into the guestroom.

She followed her, worried, leaving the others in a fumed discussion about what to do next.

…

_The girls paired off into each room. Her guards paced each corridor, each corner of the building. _

_She stood outside on the steps, and lit her cigarette. _

"_M-ma'am I-I must in-sis-st t-that you s-stop this immediately! The kids are scared of those men and they're confused what am I supposed to tell them?!"_

_The woman's voice was annoying. She never understood why her husband appointed the dimwit as the manager. _

"_Tell them whatever you like," she spat out, "just tell those brats to keep their traps shut about whatever is going on here. If they breathe a word about anything or anyone I brought here, my men will rip their tongues out."_

_The woman shuddered. _

_I sound menacing, she thought, good. _

"_M-ma'am please…"_

"_Oh shut up" she rolled her eyes and exhaled a puff of smoke, "this is only temporary. Just go lie down in your office ok. You don't have to worry your pretty little head. Carry on with your daily schedules like always; ignore my men and the girls upstairs. You have nothing to worry about."_

_For now, she added in her head. The manager walked back inside._

_East Side Teens' Homeless Shelter. She chuckled, reading the sign above. Her poor husband thought he could change the world by taking kids off the streets and giving them a home. What a waste. He lacked vision. _

_More smoke cloud puffed into the air. _

_If it were her, this part of the city would be bustling with nightclubs and entertainment businesses. It'd be loud and bright. Grand. The profit could've been immense. _

Instead it was just a tall white building in a deadbeat neighborhood.

_At least it's being useful for once, she mused, a shelter for my girls…_

_She dropped her burned out cigarette on the cement and crushed it under her heels. _

…

Regina found her standing outside, in the freezing back yard. Emma only had a cotton shirt on and shorts.

"Emma, get inside!" Regina hissed from the doors. The wind entering the room was enough to make her shiver.

Emma didn't seem to have heard.

"Please…" she pleaded, "hon, come inside…talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?!" Emma lashed out then turned away from her.

Regina grabbed a blanket from the bed and hurried over to Emma. The night air chilled her bones. Her breath came out as gray smokes. She draped the warm sheet around her tightly.

She walked up to Emma and wrapped her arms around her torso from behind, covering her with the blanket as well. Her girlfriend's skin was near freezing. Regina rubbed Emma's arms trying to warm her up. Emma was shaking, she didn't know if it was only the cold. Her girlfriend finally turned around within her arms. She felt Emma's tear drop on her shoulder.

"Hon …" Regina hugged her tightly, caressing Emma's icy blonde curls.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so angry dammit!" Emma's voice was hoarse, muffled within her shoulder, "It's not fair…it's…not fair…"

"I know…" Regina murmured, "I'm here, don't hide from me. You can talk to me, hon."

"How can I…she's…she's your mother…"

"When I was little…" Regina spoke slowly, "my nanny used to take me out in the playground. I used to watch all the kids running wild, get into fights or scrape their knees bloody. Their mothers would rush in with band aids, kissing and hugging them. I used to watch from a distance, wondering what it'd be like to have my mother run towards me, worried and loving. I wanted it desperately. So one day I got into a fight. I let a girl scratch me up pretty badly. My lip got badly scarred, and was bleeding a lot. When I got home I ran to mother, thinking she'd hug me and give me the band aid or a kiss. Instead…she…she yelled…called me a coward for not fighting hard enough…not…defending myself properly…how dare I let myself get scratched etc etc. I think I lost all respect for that woman that day."

Emma's grip had tightened around her waist while she spoke. Regina nuzzled her face close to her neck.

"She's a horrible woman, Emma, I've known that my entire life" she shrugged, "She has done terrible things to people, caused my father much pain, ruined so many young girls, but what she did to Red is despicable, it's the worst thing imaginable. I want to see her behind bars, Emma, so don't think you're sparing my emotions by not speaking your mind."

"I'm sorry…" Emma mumbled into her hair.

"It's quite alright, dear" Regina sighed, "I…just…don't want you closing yourself off again. I…I love you, hon, and when you're hurting I…I can't bear it. You keep telling me I'm your reason for choosing life…Emma you've _given_ me life…you awakened something in here that…I never knew existed…I fear I wouldn't be much different from my mother if you hadn't come along…"

Her eyes watered despite her best efforts.

"No," Emma shook her head firmly, "you're nothing like that woman. You're my perfect, my beautiful, sweet Regina. The love of my life."

Regina laughed through her tears. Emma's words made her heart swell with pride and utter joy. Her lover picked her off the ground slightly and twirled her around. She squealed. The cold wind surprised her as she spun. Emma laughed spinning her round and round. Their blanket flew with them.

Giggling like little kids they fell on the grass, on top of the blanket. Regina rolled onto her side and into Emma's chest, which was heaving now, gasping for air. The moonlight washed over their breathless forms. Regina watched Emma's pale skin glow under the silver light.

"Love of your life?" Regina asked sheepishly, she couldn't help the grin spreading on her face, "really?"

Emma stroked her cheek lovingly and nodded. The green orbs gazed deeply into her soul.

"Love of my life," she whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

…

_*note: Hmm…I'm probably going to give this maybe two-three more chapters before the end. Let me know what you thought of this update. Thanks for all the reviews and sweet messages!_

_P.S: I SO REALLY WANT LANA TO SING HALO NOW OMG! o.o  
_


	19. Lucky Ones

_*note: This chapter was inspired by Lucky One's-Lana Del Rey. _

**Chapter 19: Lucky Ones**

"EMMA! EMMA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She coughed again. Carbon smoke clouds were gurgling out of the broken doors and windows, seeking escape in the clear sky. She held her breath looking everywhere for the girl. Smoke clouded her vision. Everyone was yelling outside. She could hear the faint siren of an approaching fire truck.

"EMMA!" she yelled. The staircase was destroyed; no way could she go up and look for the blonde. Red heat radiated from the kitchen, she knew it was completely ablaze.

_What if she was in there…what if she was in the kitchen…oh god…no please no…_

Her forehead was bleeding. Her feet stung from the heated metals on the ground. Her eyes burned.

No sign of Emma.

"Miss!"

She turned as a shadow appeared through the wreckage.

"Miss, it's not safe for you here. We have to contain the fire."

"M-my girlfriend," Regina choked, frantically looking everywhere in the ruins of the shelter's lobby, "she was here…I can't find her… HELP ME FIND HER!"

"We're here to help. Come outside with me, my entire team will look for her I pro-

"THERE!" Regina gasped as the smoke cleared from the long corridor.

There on the ground, under the collapsed rubble lay Emma. Unconscious.

Regina ran towards her.

…

_The day before…_

"Henry," Regina whispered. The boy stirred a little.

"Henry! Wake up!" she gently nudged him, waking him from his dreams.

"Huh?! wha-huh?" He mumbled sleepily, sitting up.

"It's snowing" she smiled brightly pointing towards his window. It was early in the morning; the sun was still hidden behind grey clouds. Tiny flurries were flowing with the wind.

"First snow of winter!" Henry clapped happily and jumped out of bed. Regina barely managed to pull down the woollen cap on his head before he rushed towards the window and opened it up.

"Brrrr!" he shivered as the chilly wind greeted him. He then bared his hand out collecting the snowflakes.

"I love snow," he smiled at her.

"I love snow too!" Regina winked. She walked up and closed the window. Henry climbed up on the little window seat, eyeing the white flurries through the glass.

"In my castle," he muttered after a while, "it used to get really cold after snowing all day. I never liked making fires, cause what if everything burns down." He hugged himself, eyes looking out the window. Regina gently ran her fingers through his messy hair as he spoke, "I don't like fire. But its useful cause, when it gets too cold you can't feel yourself anymore. It happened to me once. I was so cold I couldn't feel my face, my hands or my legs. I thought I turned into a ghost!" he chuckled. It was the saddest sound she had ever heard.

"My buddies carried me out of my castle and out on the streets. It was snowing then, I remember. I could barely keep my eyes open. They wanted to take me to the doctors, but we were too far away. There were a bunch of shops near by. They broke into one with me." Henry was lost in his memories, "It was a chocolate shop!" he smiled at her, his big brown eyes twinkling, "They turned on the heater and put me down on the carpet. I was still a ghost. Then they started bringing me all the chocolates. They stuffed me with them. Chocolates and chocolates. One of them melted a couple bars in a little cup on the heater and made me drink. It was so warm. My tongue nearly burned off. That's when I realized I wasn't a ghost anymore. I felt my tongue."

"Were you scared, Henry?" Regina asked, gathering him in her arms.

"No. Kings are not supposed to be scared. You get scared you go nuts" he shook his head solemnly; "I wish I could see them again…Billy, Tyson and Gretel."

"Who's Gretel?" she asked, Henry smiled shyly, "she's the princess I'm going to marry."

Regina chuckled and hugged Henry. The sun was slowly coming up outside.

"Henry…" she spoke after thinking for a while, "do you know where your friends might be hanging out this morning?"

"Yeah. Downtown. They hang out near the old library building where my castle is. In the dark alley, they light up old garbage bins and sit around until it's warm enough to go look for food. It's a safe place."

"Why haven't they gone to the shelter?"

"It's not fun," Henry mumbled, "they like running free and getting their own food, at the shelter they'd be bored."

"Were you bored?" Regina asked, "After you came to the shelter?"

"At first it was all strange. New people. All the rules. I like being by myself and reading. But Emma made me go to school and Lady Katherine was teaching me how to do chores. I missed my castle."

"Do you want to meet up with your friends, Henry?"

"What?" he looked up, surprised, "I thought we had to stay in the house until the bad guys got captured"

"Well…" Regina winked mischievously, "it's really early in the morning for the bad guys to be out, maybe we could wake Emma and take a bus ride Downtown!"

"Really?!" Henry sat up excitedly, "can we really go, Regina?!"

Regina left Henry to dress himself and wake the dog snoring under his bed, and walked back to the guest room. Emma was snuggled under the warm blanket, sleeping peacefully.

"Emma!" she nudged her, " Emma, wake up"

"Wha-huh?"

She chuckled as Emma sat up; mumbling sleepily, just like the little boy had done minutes ago.

"Get dressed" she told her, "we're going out."

"Why?" Emma groaned, falling back on her pillows.

"Henry misses his friends," Regina told her, already stripping her nightgown and looking for something to wear in the cold, "we've been stuck in this house for weeks now. Let's take him downtown, find his friends, it'll be good for all of us."

She grabbed a black turtle neck sweater and was about to put it on when Emma stopped her. The blonde had got up from bed and was standing behind her with her hands on Regina's arms

"Can you not?" she breathed in Regina's ear.

"Not what?" Regina asked.

"Put any clothes on" Emma whispered, licking her earlobe. "Mmmm…." Regina purred, "Emma…we've to come back before Jane and Maura wakes up. There's no time for games."

"Who's playing…?" Emma's hands left her arms and trailed up her torso to her chest. She cupped her bra clad breasts in her hands and gave them a squeeze, "I'm only asking my girlfriend to bear her luscious body for my unworthy eyes."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Regina swatted her hands off her bra, "Now get off and-Emma!"

Her girlfriend had unclasped her bra, the black material flung on top of the bed. The turtle neck she was planning to wear disappeared as well.

"I thought I wore you out last night," Regina chuckled shaking her head as Emma pushed her on the bedroom wall, eyeing her naked torso.

"I can never get enough of you…" Emma breathed and lowered her head on her chest. She cupped her breast and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hungrily.

"Mmmh!" Regina moaned as she felt Emma's lips on her sensitive flesh, Emma's tongue licked the tiny peak, making it hard and erect. She did the same to her other nipple, sucking and licking it into full attention.

"Well?" Emma asked with a mouthful of her breast, looking into her eyes from her chest. Green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"This is so not fair…" Regina groaned as Emma sucked harder in agreement, her fingers pinched the other nipple, "fine! Goddamn it woman! But be quick!"

"Quickies are the way to go," Emma nodded happily, letting go of her nipple. She gave her a quick kiss and lowered herself on the ground, kneeling between Regina's thighs. Regina braced herself against the wall as her panties were yanked down. The room air hit her soaking mound. She shivered. Emma plunged into her wet slit with her tongue.

"Ohhh fuck!" Regina's back pushed into the wall as Emma lapped her clit. Emma lifted her legs onto her shoulders. Regina clutched the blonde curls to balance herself against the wall.

"You taste so…good…mmm…" Emma spoke with her mouth inside her.

"Manners, Swan" Regina hissed, gripping Emma's hair tightly, "don't talk with your mouth full-ooh!"

"Mmmh…yes ma'am…" Emma blew into her pussy.

Her tongue swirled over Regina's hard clit driving her literally up the wall. Regina held on to Emma's head between her legs for dear life as her orgasm built up.

"Ohhh…yeah….Emma lick me…oh lick me right there…right there…mmmh!"

Her lover's tongue was relentless. Her little bundle of nerves sent jolts through her entire body as Emma sucked her, making her juice drip down her core.

"Oh hon…yes…oh yes… suck me…mmh! faster….faster!"

Regina's head spun with each fast circle on the peak of her clit. Round and round. Lapping up and down. Round and round again. Emma's tongue felt so good on her heated flesh. She strained to breathe as her passion reared the edge.

Emma's tongue thrust into her wet folds, piercing through her core. She licked her inner walls. She thrust in and out. Her head bobbed between Regina's legs, her tongue driving her lover insane.

"Oh fuck! Oh-unh-ummmh!"

Pleasure washed over her in tremendous waves. Regina shuddered against the wall trying to keep her balance. She crossed her thighs as her orgasm shook her, trapping Emma's mouth inside her pussy. Her lover sucked her dry, drinking her juice from deep within. Regina saw stars as Emma's lips milked her quivering clit.

By the time Emma lowered her thighs from her shoulders, she had lost all strength. Her mind was in a pure state of bliss. She stumbled when she tried to take a step. Emma caught her.

"The things you do to me…" Regina mumbled happily into her lover's neck as Emma tried to steady her. Emma kissed her lovingly. Regina tasted herself on her lover's mouth. She loved the brush of Emma's fully clothed body on her nakedness. Her lover's hand trailed between her legs and rubbed her wet lips. Her fingers smeared the juice still leaking out of her core.

"Was it too much?" Emma murmured, "I just can't make myself stop when I have you in my mouth…or when I'm buried deep inside you and your pussy is clenching my fingers or when…"

"I know what you're doing" Regina spoke breathlessly, "if you keep dirty talking like that we'll never make it out of the house."

"So I should take my hand out?" Emma breathed hotly in her ear, "I should slip out of your-

"Yes!" Regina laughed and wiggled out of Emma's arms, "you're just insatiable. Sex-crazed much?"

"What can I say; if my girlfriend is a sex goddess can you blame me if I can't keep my hands off her?" Emma winked and grabbed her boobs playfully. Regina squealed and slapped her away, "Woah, down girl!"

"Fine, fine!" Emma moved away from her. She picked up her bra from the bed and helped her put it on. Then she suddenly slapped Regina's ass, making her jump. Emma only shrugged when she threw her a fake glare. Her girlfriend knew all too well that she really enjoyed whenever Emma did that. She enjoyed it a lot.

"Go" Regina rolled her eyes as Emma stood looking all smug, "get dressed quickly. Henry's waiting for us."

"Ok…ok" Emma shrugged and walked into the washroom. Her head appeared after a beat, "Hey, Regina?"

"Hmm? Yes, hon?"

"I love you" Emma said and disappeared inside. Regina grinned like a fool as she picked up her clothes.

…

"Tyson!" Henry shouted and ran towards a scrawny little boy.

"Henry! Guys! Guys our King is back! All hail King Henry!"

Emma watched as little Henry was welcomed into a small band of boys and girls huddled around a flaming garbage can. The alley had a number of cardboard shelters scattered around. Regina held her arm and together they walked up to the kids.

"Everyone, this is Emma, the great White Knight and this is her beloved Queen Regina. I live with them now. They are good people."

"If the king says they're good, they're good!" Tyson nodded and shook each of their hands.

"King Henry!"

A girl with dark brown braids walked up to Henry and hugged him tightly. Emma chuckled as Henry turned a bright shade of red and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Aren't you going to introduce her to us, Henry?" Regina smiled kindly.

"Er…pr-rincess Gretel. We're betrothed." Henry mumbled, blushing.

"We're going to rule the kingdom together one day!" Gretel spoke dreamily. She plopped a quick kiss on Henry's cheek and ran off with her friends, giggling. Henry looked as though he would pass out. Emma ruffled his hair, "cool chick you got there, kid. Score!"

He smiled brightly up at her.

"Henry," Regina called him over, "I grabbed some snack from the fridge, why don't you share them with your friends? Emma and I will walk around for a bit while you catch up with them. We'll meet you here in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good!" He chirped and grabbed the plastic bag from Regina's hand. The boys huddled around him to see what he had.

"C'mon," Regina took Emma's hand and lead out of the alley.

Snow was falling all around them. They were covered in white flakes. Emma had her arm wrapped around Regina. Regina's arms were around her waist, hugging tightly as they walked.

"It's going to be our first Christmas" Regina spoke softly.

"I'm going to hang mistletoes all over the house," Emma muttered, "so I can kiss you everywhere."

"You do that anyway!" Regina chuckled.

"True, very true."

They walked in comfortable silence, stepping on the snow covered pavement together. The dump trucks were out, emptying the trash cans. A large gray truck passed them. It looked familiar.

"Blondie?!"

"Leroy?"

The bearded man parked his truck and rushed towards them. Emma laughed as he gave her a bear hug. He nodded courteously at Regina.

"So good to see you, man!" Emma punched his arm.

"Yeah you too!"

"How's everything at the shelter?"

"Well…" his face fell, "I got fired."

"What?!" Emma couldn't believe it, "what are you talking about, Katherine loved having you around!"

"Nah it's not her…it's…" he darted nervous glances around them. The street was deserted. "It's that scary woman…" he whispered, "she came out of nowhere…never seen her in my life…she just…took over. She scared shut Ms. Nolan, got all kinds of guards hovering around the place."

Emma turned towards Regina. Her girlfriend clenched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"Describe this woman to me." Regina spoke sternly.

"Short, curly hair, squinty eyes, sharp nose, smokes a lot, bitchy…"

Regina nodded at Emma, confirming her fears.

Cora Mills had taken over the East Side Teens' Homeless Shelter.

…

_Earlier the day of…_

Emma and Regina sat in Detective Rizzoli's car, safely away from all the action.

Leroy had come home with them the day before; he told Detective Rizzoli everything he knew. Jane called up Hook and Graham. They finally knew where Cora Mills had been hiding her girls.

Ten guards. Twenty girls. Ten to fifteen homeless teens.

The detectives had planned all day. "We need the element of surprise this time," Jane had told her team, "we can't let them clear out. We get the kids and the girls out first, and then search every part of the building."

So now, at the crack of dawn, they were all there. No uniforms. No sirens. No police cars. They were all civilians with hidden badges and guns. Some were walking sniffer dogs casually, some sipping coffee by the news stand. Undercover. Hovering around the shelter.

They were waiting for the official warrant to come through.

_It won't be long now,_ Emma thought, _won't be long until they find proof and can head off to get Cora. _

"What's taking them so long?" Emma groaned impatiently. Regina shrugged, turning on the car's radio. Emma had begged the detectives to let them tag along, promising over and over they'll stay inside the car far away from the building. They'd been on the watch for over three hours now. The cops still didn't have a warrant.

"I'll be right back," Emma muttered and headed off towards the back alley. Hook, Jane and Graham were waiting over there. Leroy was with them.

"We're risking a lot," Jane muttered, "every minute we have to wait we're giving them more chance to clear out of here."

"Uhm…excuse me, ma'am, may I suggest something?" Leroy cleared his throat. Jane eyed him, "Don't call me ma'am, but yes please go ahead."

"Let me go in."

Graham chuckled, Hook shook his head, "Leroy you're not a cop. This is a dangerous business."

"Look," Leroy spoke, "all I'm saying is let me go inside; I can go past the guards and maybe get some of the girls out. The guards know I'm the garbage man, I won't look suspicious."

"It will look suspicious if they see the garbage man entering the girls' rooms!" Jane shook her head firmly, "we can't risk tipping them off."

"We also can't go in without the warrant," Graham pointed out, "who knows how long it'll take for the judge to sign it?! If we can get the girls out, we can get their statements! That'll give us enough proof to arrest Cora."

"What about the notebook?" Hook pointed out.

"When we have her in custody we can fish it out of her, I say let Leroy go in. He can wear a wire so we can know if he's in trouble."

"You really don't think the girls would freak out if a grown man enters their room like that without warning! If they tip off the guards-

"I'll go."

Every head turned towards Emma. Jane raised her eyebrow, "I'm hesitating to let in a grown man cause of the risk and now you want to go? This isn't a game Emma!"

"And I'm not a child!" Emma nearly shouted, she took a breath to calm herself, "look, Leroy can tell the guards I work for him. He'll keep a look out and I'll head upstairs to get the girls out. The kids too if I can."

"We don't need heroes here Emma," Jane warned her, "this is not safe."

"But-

"No." Jane said firmly, "this is my final decision. No one here goes inside the building until we get that goddamn warrant. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Emma glared at them and stalked off towards the car.

_They won't find anything…just like last time…she'll get away…she'll get away…Red…Red…Red…_

By the time she reached the car, her mind was set up.

"Emma…" Regina sat up as she approached, worried, "what's going on?"

"I'm…gonna go find… a bathroom," Emma lied through her teeth, offering Regina a reassuring smile. Her heart pounded in her chest.

_They're sitting around. Just sitting around. Cora's gonna get away…she's gonna get away…_

_Proof…proof…all they need is proof…_

_I have to do it_, she told herself, _I'll get them the proof. I don't need a warrant to go inside my home._

Home.

It was her home.

She reached through the window and kissed Regina once, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Regina nodded and watched her walk away.

Emma walked in the opposite direction for one block then circled back, hidden away from the cops at the front. The sun was only coming up behind the thick winter fog. The pavements were icy and slippery.

Emma was headed home.

…

_She sat in the comfort of her living room, drink in one hand and cigarette in other. She had made her decision. _

_Everything can be replaced, but not her reputation. She couldn't give herself up. She couldn't let the world slander her name. _

_A gas leak. A small accident. Huge loss for the city. Twenty deaths. All female. No public record of their existence. Everything will go up in flame. There'll be collateral damage. The filthy little rats her husband had filled the building with, they'll burn along with the whores. _

_Whores can be replaced. Rats are unwanted. No one will ask after them. No one will find out. _

_She will win. Sweet victory. A phoenix rising from the ashes. _

_There'll be no trace of her work. She touched the small leather bound notebook secured safely inside her coat pocket. The chandelier light shone on her glass of whiskey, its reflection was almost as bright as her devilish eyes. _

_Maybe I am the devil, she mused sipping her drink. She picked up her cell phone. _

"_It's time," she muttered, "lock down the entire place. Tell the guards to leave. Let it burn."_

_She switched off her phone and took another sip, wondering how much damage a little lighter and a torn gas pipe could do. The explosion should be grand. The entire building would crumble down. _

_Kitchens are such dangerous places, she chuckled to herself. _

…

"Sshh! It's ok! I'm gonna get you guys out ok! Come on!"

She took them out in little groups of threes and fours. Little boys and girls, clueless and scared followed her out to the back yard. The guard she had knocked out with a fat tree branch lay unconscious on the floor.

"Run to the alley back there," she pointed at the far end of the street, "there'll be people there to help you."

They scurried away.

"Emma?!"

"Katherine!"

The manager was rushing out of her office. The way she was walking Emma could tell she'd been drinking a lot.

"Katherine you need to get out"

"What? Wh-why?" the woman slurred.

"Just go….follow the kids go!"

She pushed her along with the kids. The little ones grabbed the manager's hand and lead her out.

Now the girls.

Suddenly a car engine roared to life. Emma stopped on her track.

The guards.

They were all piling up on the van.

_They're leaving! Now's my chance!_

She didn't stop to think why they were suddenly clearing out. She didn't notice the lone guard outside the kitchen waiting with a lighter. Waiting for the air to contaminate.

She didn't smell the gas.

She ran upstairs and barged through each room.

"No we're not going to the cops! Madam…m-madame will k-kill us!"

Girls in fishnets, unwashed tops. Smoke filled rooms. Drunken eyes.

_Red was better than all of you,_ Emma thought bitterly, _Red was better and I lost her... _

She got them out of their rooms and had herded them down to the lobby.

"Listen to me!" she grabbed the girl who protested and shook her awake form her high, "the cops will protect you, ok?! You can start fresh! Live better!"

"We have nowhere to go…" someone muttered.

"I didn't either," Emma spoke to them, "My parents are dead. My stepdad beat the crap out of me. My brother left me on the steps of this building. I didn't have a place to go. I almost killed myself!"

No one spoke in the room. They were listening to her.

"You can't let that bitch ruin your lives like this," she spoke firmly, looking form one despairing face to other, "I know you all have a story, you all suffered, you never thought life would turn out this way. But it did! That woman is evil, you all know it!"

She was tearing up, "my best friend, Red. Maybe you know her as Ruby…she-she died. She was killed cause that bitch wanted to win a fucking competition. My friend's life meant nothing….nothing! She was one of you! Just like you! You let her die! You all did!"

Some of them were crying with her. Some nodded. Ruby's name echoed through the crowd. They knew her.

"She stayed with me one night, after one bastard broke my jaw."

"She shared her lipstick with me."

"She took my shift when I got cramps and gave me the money for her work."

Emma sobbed as more snippets of Red's life was revealed to her.

"Do this for her," Emma begged them, "get out of this building and head off to the alley at the end of the street. The cops are there. Tell them everything you know. Don't let Cora get away…don't…"

"For Ruby!" someone yelled out! Then another girl. Then another.

They ran out of the door like tiny little birds freed from a dark cage. Emma laughed.

_It's happening. They have proof now…they have proof! Cora won't get away!_

Emma was about to head towards the main door when she heard it.

A hissing noise.

She turned just in time to see a shadow cross the back yard.

Then all hell broke loose.

…

"Regina, where's Emma?!"

"She went to the bathroom" Regina shrugged, "she said she'll be back soon."

Jane glanced at Hook, worried.

"Jane," Regina asked, "what is happening?"

"I told her no…" Jane punched down on the car's hood, "I fucking told her no! Dammit!"

"The kids left the building," Hook told Regina, "they rushed to us through the back alley saying some girl let them out."

Regina gaped from one detective to the other.

Emma lied.

"Where are the guards?" Graham lowered his binoculars, "I swear there were at least two at the front gate, there's no one!"

"She's playing hero, this is why you should never have teenagers around during police operations. Goddammit!"

"Maybe she got out safely," Hook said optimistically. "and mayb- what the…LOOK!"

Regina got out of the car, hoping to see the blonde girl running towards them.

Not one girl, but a crowd. They were marching up to the cops.

"We'll tell you everything!"

"For Ruby!"

"Cora did it!"

"Well I'll be damned," Jane laughed, punching Hook on the back, "looks like the rebellious teenager did it after all!" Graham was already jotting down notes in his little notebook.

But all cheers and excitement died out seconds later. The earth shook violently as the building exploded, roaring up to the far away heavens.

Bricks crumbled. Floors collapsed. Rubble filled the winter sky.

No.

Regina froze as fire blazed through the shattered windows. The blast rang through her head like ten thousand drums beating ten different rhythms.

No…

Her legs were too heavy. She was part of the pavement. A statue. Cemented to the ground.

Burning. Everything was burning.

"EMMA!"

She screamed and ran towards the ruins of East Side Teens' Homeless Shelter. But Hook blocked her path, grabbed her from going inside and saving the girl she loves with all her life.

"LET GO OF ME! EMMA! NO! NO! NO!"

She screamed and she screamed. Desperate, she kicked Hook's shins and sprinted off towards the building.

She had to find Emma.

…

_Present…_

She was burned. She was bleeding from everywhere. She was coughing up blood. She was barely breathing.

Regina gingerly held the charcoal hand in hers as the ambulance sprinted through Boston traffic. The siren roared, announcing to the world that someone was fighting for her life.

_Emma…Emma….Emma…_

She was chanting her lover's name, hoping it would heal her and magically save her life.

"Emma…stay with me…stay with me…"

"She's crashing!" the medic yelled, ready with the paddle electrodes. He moved her out of the way.

"Charge to three hundred! Clear!"

Emma's chest jerked up. No change on the tiny monitor. No vital sign.

_C'mon Emma…fight….fight dammit fight!_

"Performing CPR!"

He pressed down on Emma's chest. One, two, there,four, five, six…on and on. Thirty compressions. Breath.

Nothing.

"_I'll be back in a few minutes," Emma had told her before walking towards her mother's death trap. Why did you do it Emma? Dammit, why?!_

"Four hundred! Clear!"

_Come on Emma, live! Live for me… you have to live for me…come back to me Emma dammit come back to me!_

Time stood still.

Regina's heart pounded within her chest. She wanted to touch Emma, give her life, make her better, anything.

_You're my shelter. You're my home. I can't lose you. Come back to me, Emma…come back to me…_

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She thought back to yesterday morning. Emma's smile. Her warm lips. Her chuckle. The rise and fall of her chest…alive…The twinkle in her eyes when she said, "I love you"

Finally, the godforsaken monitor beeped, announcing life. Regina's head snapped up to the promising sound.

_Emma!_

…

_*Note: Wow, ok this is the longest chapter I've ever written! o.o_

_I'd like to thank user Pride365 for her review on the last chapter, because it helped me figure out this one. She said, "…I did think Cora was going to kill all of her girls…" Thank you for the idea!:) _

_We'll be saying goodbye really soon folks. I was thinking about extending this fic to more chapters…but it's not sitting right with me. I know a lot of you really don't want this story to end, but, sometimes a even a good ending can be very satisfying, right? Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! ;) _


	20. The Knight Sleeps

**Chapter 20: The Knight Sleeps**

_Once Upon a time, there was a princess in a castle, on a mountain, in a land far far away. She was a sad princess. She was lonely. _

_There was also a knight. A woman knight. She was strong and brave. The knight was sad as well. And lonely as well. _

_They were sad lonely people in a land far far away._

Henry stared at the words he had just scribbled on the yellow notepad. It was fished off the nurse's station across the hall.

He was extremely bored.

Worried too. There was a nagging voice at the back of his head, telling him the girl in this room will never wake up.

_No! I've to keep writing!_

And so he wrote.

_The princess was the Evil Queen's daughter. The Evil Queen was scary, she captured little girls and stuffed them inside little prison cells. Then she burned them every day and replaced them with more. She laughed when she heard their screams. The princess was trapped in the dark castle. Scared. Sad and lonely. _

_The knight served the King of the High Tower. The king was a good man. He loved his people and his books. He loved the knight too because the knight saved his life. The knight was the best in his army. She was powerful. Her sword was the sharpest. She won every battle._

_The princess and the knight were worlds apart. They were never meant to be. _

_But somehow, this story is about them- the sad lonely people who were far away from each other. _

Henry paused and looked up from his seat. There on the bed, hooked up to a number of wires and tubes, the girl was sleeping.

_Maybe needs true love's kiss_, Henry thought, _maybe if Regina kissed her she'll wake up._

He had seen Regina kiss her over and over. Her forehead, her lips, her finger tips. Nothing.

Whatever this 'coma' sickness was, it was strong.

Henry imagined the girl in a different land. A land of sleep. He imagined a captive in a dragon's lair. The dragon guarded the way into his world. Into real world. He imagined her transform into the knight in shining armour. He imagined her sword.

_The knight travelled all over the kingdoms when she wasn't in battle. One day, she rode her horse to the mountains where the evil queen and lonely princess lived. The knight camped out in the woods. That's where they first met. The princess and the knight. _

_The princess wandered into the woods a lot. It's the only place where she didn't get scared. The animals were her friends and the birds too. _

_That evening when she walked into the forest, the princess saw her, the knight. The knight was sitting on a rock; her armours were shining under the sunlight. She was feeding her horse. The princess fell in love. _

"_Hello"_

"_Hi"_

_The princess eyed the horse shyly as she got even closer to the knight_

"_Can I feed him too?"_

"_Sure"_

"_I have apples."_

_From her basket the princess brought out bright red apples and fed the knight's horse. Her hand brushed the knight's. Their eyes met. The knight smiled at her. _

_That's how love happens, right?_ Henry wondered. In all the books he had read, in every fairy tale, the two people meet and smile at each other then fall in love.

Then bad things happen.

He sighed and dropped the notepad on the table. The hospital room was dark. He curled up on the tiny sofa he was sitting on and thought, _I don't want bad things to happen to the princess and her knight. I just want them to be happy. _

_There should only be happy endings_…he thought as he drifted off, resting his head on the sofa's arm.

The girl on the bed didn't stir.

…

Regina shut the car door behind her as quietly as possible. Graham was passed out inside.

There was a time when thought of assaulting a police officer, knocking him out cold and stealing would've horrified her. She was past caring.

"_There is a chance she might never wake up"_

"_But she is alive!"_

"_She is, but through the machines. She's unresponsive. As well as severe burns, Ms. Swan sustained critical injuries to her head and there is a strong chance she might never-_

"_Don't you dare say it!"_ She had yelled at the doctor and thrown the DNR papers to his face, "_you will do everything you can to save her! She's fighting…she is I know it."_

She had sat in the room with Henry, waiting, while the city cleared up the rubble of the destroyed shelter.

She didn't care much for Cora's arrest anymore. She wanted blood.

She was losing Emma. All because of _her._

It was easy to ask Graham to take her for a ride during his turn to patrol the hospital for Emma's safety. He gladly complied. She had left Henry to sit by Emma's side and kissed him before leaving. She had kissed Emma's senseless head as well.

Now here she was. Moments away from confronting her mother.

Her fingers clutched around cold steel of the weapon. Boston Police issued.

Maybe she was insane. Maybe she was being ridiculous. Regina was past caring.

That woman had destroyed everything. Her father. Her home. Her lover. Everything.

Emma was lying in a coma right now because of that woman.

Enough is enough.

She crossed the pathway that lead up to the mansion. There were no guards. No one stopped her.

"Regina, my dear!"

Her face scrunched up in disgust as she heard her mother's voice chime through the living room.

"Mother." She spoke coldly and took a seat without invitation. Cora smelled of smokes. The fume was still rising from the crushed down cigarettes on the ashtray.

"It is good to see you, my darling" Cora smiled, flashing her bright white teeth.

"I wish I could say the same," Regina replied bitterly.

"And what business brings you hear?" Cora arched her eyebrow, watching her curiously.

"You, mother," Regina looked up, staring straight into the eyes of evil, "I'm here to kill you."

…

Henry moved about in the small room in the evening darkness.

There were too many machines. Some were pumping 'liquid food' into the sleeping knight. Some were feeding her life. Some measured the life left in her.

Everything scared him. The beeps, the drips, the burns, the wind, the shadow, the doctors, the nurses, the food carts, the cleaners- everyone and everything.

He thought about Emma's voice. He remembered how he could curl up in her lap with his head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat when she read to him. Her voice got really low when she read the words of a prince, and really high when it was a princess. Her laughs were always loud. She laughed with her heart. Regina kissed him when she tucked him in bed, but Emma just ruffled his hair. He wished he asked for a goodnight kiss every night.

He hovered around Emma's bed. He wanted to touch her hand, but he was scared. He didn't want to hurt her. She was in a deep sleep. It was taking her a long time to wake up. He didn't want to make things worse.

Back on his sofa, he picked up the notepad and started writing again.

_The knight and the princess spent a lot of time together. They laughed together. Rode around the forest. The knight kissed the princess and made her blush. They were very happy. _

_But the Evil Queen saw them together one day. It made her angry. No one was allowed to be happy in her land but her. _

_She captured the knight and threw her in the dungeon. The black dragon lived there. The knight was trapped. The dragon guarded the door that lead outside. It breathed out dangerous fire. The knight screamed in pain when she got burned. _

_The princess was locked away in the highest room in the castle. She cried day and night for her knight. She begged her evil mother to let the knight go, she promised not to see her again, promised not to love. Her mother just laughed. _

His own story was making him sad

_How does it end?_ He wondered. _Who saves them? Who wins?_

_Good always does_, he told himself in the darkness, _good has to win_.

…

They were sitting, facing each other. A table and gun apart.

Cora was eyeing her, her face twisted in a mocking grin. She sipped from her glass. The clock ticked away slowly. Regina sat in complete silence. She wasn't feeling anything. She wasn't hearing anything. Everything was dead and numb. Comatose.

She wasn't entirely there, facing the woman who destroyed so much, who she hated with every part of her being. She was back in the hospital; sitting vigil by her lover's sleeping body and waiting patiently. A part of her soul went with Emma, roaming the unconscious world together. Their shadows were stitched together.

She was only present in flesh and bones. The woman before her was not her mother. She was the monster who almost killed Emma. She may succeed yet.

Unless she managed to pierce that scheming head with that lone bullet inside the cop's revolver.

"You won't do it," Cora chuckled.

"I will" Regina stated calmly, picking up the weapon, "it's what I'm here for."

"You won't kill your mother, Regina," the monster mocked her, "you're weak. You always were."

"Shut up…"

"I tried to protect you from all of this, your father and I both did. We worked so hard to build our name and look what you've done. All for that scrawny little blonde. She must be one hell of a fuck-

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Regina aimed the gun directly at Cora's head, "Don't you dare talk about her that way. I love her. I love her with all my heart."

"Love is a weakness," Cora shrugged, completely unbothered by the nozzle aimed at her skull.

"How would you know…" Regina muttered, "you don't have a heart. You've never loved anyone but your selfish self."

"Which is why I've always won," Cora smirked, "always."

"I am going to ask you a few questions" Regina hissed, gripping the base of the gun tightly, "and you are going to answer them. Then I am going to kill you. "

"Oh I don't mind a little mother-daughter bonding!" Cora laughed, "but no my dear you will not kill me."

"You're wrong," Regina's voice was as cold as the steel weapon she was holding, "only one person is walking out of this house alive and it sure as hell won't be you."

"We'll see about that." Cora got up to make herself another drink, "would you care for some wine, dear?"

…

"And suddenly the knight realized that the dragon was blind. She sneakily climbed the dragons back. The black dragon felt her and let out a loud roar. Its fire breath burned the dungeon walls. Emma took cover within her long scales as the dragon stepped out into the light. The knight jumped off the dragon's back and found her armour stashed behind the rocks outside the gate.

The black dragon flapped it's wings and screeched. It tried to burn the knight but she was fast. She swiftly climbed back on the dragon, wearing her armour and holding her sword. The dragon tried to shake her off. The knight yanked the chain on its neck almost to the point of killing.

"Down boy!" she yelled in its ear, "Obey!"

The dragon struggled to break free. The knight was strong.

"I said obey!" she pulled the chain tightly, blood dripped from the dragon's neck.

Finally black dragon relented, accepting its new master.

That's how the knight managed to reach the topmost floor of the castle, on the back of the huge creature, to where her princess was locked up. The black dragon smashed the walls and windows, so they could land inside. Black dragon burned the guard at the knight's command. The knight fought bravely and slayed anyone who came between her and the princess.

"Princess!" The knight ran towards her beloved sweeping her into her arms, "I've missed you so much!"

"My love!" the princess gasped and embraced her saviour, relieved. "Take me away, my sweet knight," she said wiping her tears, "take me away from this horrible place. I want to be with you forever."

"That's all I've ever wanted," the knight smiled at her. She climbed on the back of the black dragon and pulled her princess up with her.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart!" the knight shouted as the dragon prepared for flight. The princess gasped as the black dragon spread its huge wings and whooshed through the air.

The evil queen screamed in defeat as the love birds flew away."

Henry finished reading his notes out loud, standing by Emma's bed, "and the knight married her princess. The King gave them blessings and their own little castle to live in. Years later they had a baby boy. They named him Henry."

"Like the king," he added.

"It's a beautiful story kid…"

His head snapped up at the dry sound of Emma's voice. He stared in shock as the green eyes opened up. Five days and five nights had passed with those eye lids closed. They now fluttered.

"Emma…" he whispered in disbelief.

"Was I out too long?" Emma asked, stretching her neck from side to side.

Henry was crying. He couldn't speak. He just stood staring at Emma as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Henry, I'm ok" Emma tried to smile. She nodded her head, gesturing him to come closer. Henry took a few steps timidly, afraid the lights will go out in those eyes and the knight will fall asleep again.

Emma slowly reached her arm out, her bones creaked. She ruffled Henry's hair lovingly.

Henry threw his arms around Emma and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you!" He howled through his tears, "I thought you were dead, the Coma took you, I was so scared, I would be alone again if you were gone and I don't like being alone it's scary, no one ever wants to keep me around but you and you are good and I love you and please don't die, please, please…please…"

"Henry," Emma rubbed his back as he babbled into her neck, sniffing loudly, "sshhh….it's ok buddy, I'm right here….ssshh…."

He held on to her for a long time.

…

The doctors came and checked up on her. They were all relieved and happy to see Emma alive and strong as ever. They changed her bandages and gave her pain killers.

Her entire body throbbed. Her arms were sticky and itchy where the doctors lathered the ointments. They warned her about scabs and peeling skin on multiple regions. She had twisted her ankle. Her back injury would trouble her a while, the doctors warned, she'd need extensive physiotherapy and many medications.

Other than that she was as fine as a horse.

"Henry, where's Regina?" she asked, testing out all her sore muscles. Her body was stiff from lying on her back for five days straight.

"She went to kill the Evil Queen" Henry shrugged. Emma gaped at him. Horrified.

_She did what?!_

"Henry…" Emma breathed deeply, calming her nerves, "get me a phone. Then tell the nurses I'm extremely tired and not to disturb me for atleast a couple of hours."

"Are you going to sleep again?" Henry asked.

"No," Emma muttered, "I'm going to find Regina."

…

"Why kill Ruby?"

"She was a spy."

"You could've fired her."

"She knew too much."

"You could've threatened her to shut her up."

"Have you met that bitch? She's got more backbone than any of my girls"

"So you killed her?!" Regina yelled. Her voice echoed through the empty house.

"Why don't you take a sip of that wine and calm yourself? You're being over dramatic." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm being overdramatic…sure…" Regina muttered bitterly but picked up her glass. She sipped the transparent liquid. The wine didn't taste very good. Cora's grin stretched bigger as she set down her empty glass. It made Regina uncomfortable, as though her mother was laughing at a joke only she knew.

"Why did you start…all of this…the whole pimping business" Regina asked. The room was getting warmer. She wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Because my dear, it's the ultimate weapon. Even the most powerful man is just a puppet under the spell of the right kind of girl. I controlled them. I fed off them. I made myself powerful."

"Did you ever think about me? How all of this was affecting me?"

"It didn't concern you. I focused on my work, your father on his business and taking care of you. You were brought up like nothing less than a princess. You were our princess."

"A princess who hated her mother's work with ever fiber of her body," Regina spoke, "I hated everything you did, the way you treated father. You destroyed him, he was in so deep he couldn't see a way out without losing everything. You destroyed all those girls you were harvesting for your big scheme. You murdered Ruby. You destroyed the shelter, the place all those kids called home. Emma's home. You attempted mass killing your whores. You almost killed Emma. Now she's in a comma! Because of you! All because of you!" she growled. Her knees were suddenly going weak.

_Is it the nerves?_ She wondered as her hand shook slightly, unable to hold the gun steady.

Cora only smirked a knowing evil smile.

What was happening to her, Regina breathed heavily as she tried to steady herself.

"It's the drink, my darling," her mother chuckled, "I made it just a bit more special for you."

"What do you-

Then she gasped as a shadow appeared on the doorstep.

A ghost.

Emma's ghost.

…

"Regina, the cops are on their way, ok. Just put the gun down"

"It's…Emma you're…you're…." she struggled to finish her sentence. Her words were slurring.

"I'm ok, baby," Emma tried to smile. She walked closer to Regina, "give me the gun. You don't have to do this. The cops will take care of her."

Regina swayed on her feet. Emma could tell there was something wrong.

"Regina…" she was right beside her girlfriend now, "are-are you ok?"

"I'm…uh…my throat's so dry…and bitter…I dunno" Regina mumbled weakly. Her gun hand was shaking dangerously.

"You have approximately a minute before you drop unconscious, five minutes until your systems start shutting down and ten minutes before you're gone beyond repair," Cora spoke, "foolish girl, you betrayed my trust and your own family for this filth. How many times do I have to tell you, if you play with fire you get-

"burned…" Regina croaked, " I know mother….I know…" She pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Emma yanked her hand upward and the bulled shot through the ceiling. The loud bang echoed through the walls. Regina dropped like a leaf, unconscious in her arms.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed and her lover's poisoned form writhed in her arms.

"YOU!" Emma growled and charged at Cora. Her vision turned red. Her hands clasped tightly around the old woman's neck and squeezed with all their worth, trying to choke all the life out of her.

"Emma!"

She heard heavy boots behind her over the gurgling noise of Cora's dying breath.

"Let her go Emma."

"No." She clenched tighter.

"It's over Emma. We'll put her away for a long time. She will never hurt anyone again."

Jane Rizzoli's voice was calm. Hook was hovering nearby.

"She killed Regina!" Emma cried, "she killed Ruby!"

"You can still save Regina," Hook whispered, "the medics will take her to the hospital, they can still save her there's time!"

She didn't want to let go. Emma knew. She wanted to kill this monster. Revenge was clouding her mind.

"Henry…" Jane pleaded, "he will be devastated if something happened to you…if you force us to…think about Regina, she would want you by her side as she recovers…they love you so much Emma, think…think!"

Then suddenly it was Regina's face she was seeing. Then Henry's. Then her own.

Cora's face disappeared. The red dissolved.

A knight in shinning armour. A blushing princess. A happily ever after.

Nothing else mattered.

Emma let go.

…


	21. Home

_*note: Welcome to the end. Happy reading :)_

**Chapter 21: Home**

Regina felt a small body curl into her arm. She opened her eyes.

The room was dark but she could make out the lavender shade of the Dr. Isles' guestroom walls. The mattress she was lying on was soft and familiar. So were the bodies wrapped around her.

The small one was Henry. His was pressed onto her upper arm. He was snoring softly, curled up on his pillow beside her.

The other sleeping body was Emma's. Both of her arms were wrapped around Regina, holding her against her chest. Breaths were falling on Regina's forehead.

Regina vaguely remembered how she got here. She remembered the smell of the hospital, the bitter taste of her vomit, Emma's voice, Henry's hand on her face, shots pushed into her arms-the memories floated in and out of her brain. She remembered walking, her legs wobbly, drugged, with Emma by her side to a car.

_When was it? Yesterday? The day before? Tonight? Two hours ago?_

She had lost all track of time. The alarm clock by on the dresser beeped. It was 4:30 in the morning.

Regina slowly sat up not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

"H-uh! Wha- Regina?!"

Emma shot right up.

"What do you need? Water? Are you feeling cold again? I can't believe I fell asleep shi-

"Emma…" Regina spoke quietly, her voice was extremely dry, "I just…woke up, I'm fine."

"Oh" Emma sighed, "you kept…drifting in and out last night…I was supposed to stay awake and watch you but I dunno when I fell asleep…" she yawned and rubbed her neck. Dark rings were under her eyes. She looked completely exhausted.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Not since…that day…" Emma shrugged. She touched Regina's hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Her fingers brushed her cheek.

"Where is she?" Regina asked.

"Locked away" Emma stated dryly.

"I lost sight…" Regina mumbled, "seeing you like that…you were so far away from me…I couldn't stand it I-

"Sshhh" Emma pulled her in, "I know…baby I know…it's ok…" Regina buried her face in Emma's shirt. She listened to the heartbeat, alive and strong. Her warmth radiated through her skin and flushed Regina's. She thought she was losing this, this life she was holding in her arms, when she had walked into Cora's mansion with the stolen gun.

"You lied to me," Regina suddenly remembered. She pushed Emma away.

"I…what?" Emma looked at her, confused.

"You!" Regina punched her chest, "you lied! To me! Me! And you walked into that death trap!"

"I thought I could save those girls!" Emma hissed, lowering her voice, "Ow! aw! Regina, stop it! Owh!"

Regina stopped. Emma's groan sounded like she was actually in pain, even though she hadn't put that much strength into the punch.

"Emma…are…are you hurt?"

"No" her girlfriend looked away.

"You're lying," Regina stated, "again."

When Emma didn't speak, she reached out and felt around her torso. There. As soon as her hand pressed onto Emma's shoulder, she winced.

Regina quickly parted Emma's shirt and pulled it down her shoulder. Her heart stopped.

The skin that used to be pale and smooth was horribly discoloured and scarred. Burned.

She started crying.

Emma cradled her into her chest, hushed her, held her tightly but her tears didn't stop.

"I'm ok. It's just a little bruise."

"Little? You call that little?!"

"I'm ok."

"You're stupid and ridiculous and reckless with your life!" Regina wailed crying into Emma's neck. She heard her girlfriend laugh.

"You're the one who nearly got poisoned to death I should be the one throwing a fit!"

"Don't you start with me Emma Swan you were lying in coma…fucking coma… burned and broken and dying how dare you?! You're irresponsible and inconsiderate! Did you even stop to think what I would do without you if something happened? Did you?!"

"I knew you'd never let me go inside if I had told you-" Emma mumbled

"-and for good measures too!" Regina snapped, still very much tearful, "Urgh! I hate you so much!"

"I love you though," Emma smiled and hugged her tightly, "I love you with all my heart" she whispered. Regina sniffed loudly.

"I'm all cried out" she muttered into Emma's collar.

"Good. Now kiss me." her girlfriend leaned in.

"I still hate you…" Regina said and kissed her. She had missed Emma's lips and their soft touch. She had missed the powerful energy they send through her body, making her heart sigh in pure bliss.

"How did Henry get in our room?" she asked, still snuggled in Emma's arms.

"He was devastated when we brought you into the hospital. Poor guy had just gone through the trauma of seeing me in coma and then you were poisoned. He wouldn't stop crying. I didn't know what to do…I was worrying about you and worrying about him. I thought he'd make himself sick crying so much like that. We just sat by your bed for two days, he wouldn't let go of me, or move from your side. I had to force him to go for bathroom breaks he was that scared."

"Yeah he did that when you were out …" Regina shook her head, "you need to tell him stories when he's being like that. It calms him down."

"I wish I knew that two days ago," Emma sighed, "last night after we drove here, he wouldn't go to his room. So I just tucked him in beside you and read to him until he fell asleep."

"He's such a good boy…" Regina smiled at the sleeping child, "we're complete strangers and yet here he is, crying himself to sleep over two people he barely knows."

"I think we're the only family he's ever known" Emma sighed, looking at the boy as well, "we are not strangers. We're his family."

"We are his family," Regina agreed. She leaned over and kissed Henry's forehead.

…

_Two weeks later_

"H-how? Like…how…"

Emma gaped at the huge estate. The lake house stood, hidden behind a stretch of woodland and surrounded by crystal blue water. Snow had covered the entire land and the rooftop of the modest house. It had gathered on the stones walls, the front steps and the railings of the boardwalk.

This winter wasn't cold enough for the lake to have frozen over. The house had huge glass windows overlooking the snow covered shores.

"I'm glad we got this place back," Regina sighed happily, wrapping her coat covered arms around Emma, "it's such a beauty isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous!"

Tall lamps stood on the side of the winding path that led to the front door. She followed Regina.

They are going to spend a week here, alone and together, until Christmas. Henry was staying with Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles, they were more than happy to take him in.

"Make sure you're back for Christmas dinner" Dr. Isles reminded them as they had left that morning, "I like having the entire family here."

They promised.

An entire week in this beautiful winter paradise, Emma thought, with the girl she loves. What else could she ever ask for?

…

Regina lit candles all around the living room. The fireplace was burning maple wood. The sweet scent warmed the air.

The curtains were parted from the tall window. Snow was falling all around the little house. The lake glittered under the moonlight.

She lied down on the white bed sheet she had spread on the soft mattress on the floor. Naked.

She watched the warm glowing candles, flickering everywhere. Their tiny reflections twinkled on the glass window like little stars.

She was waiting for Emma.

They had gone shopping earlier, buying food and snacks for the week.

Emma had done some shopping of her own, which she absolutely refused to show her.

"But what did you buy?!"

"Something."

"Aren't you gonna show me?"

"It's…for you…well…us…it's a surprise"

"but-

"Ooh white chocolates!" Her girlfriend had wandered off.

And that was that. They had come back and Emma told her to wait in the living room.

"Oh and, baby?" Emma looked straight into her eyes before heading off towards their bedroom, "Take your clothes off."

Now she waited for her girlfriend to show up, wondering what Emma had in mind.

She didn't have to wait long.

In the warm light of the candles she saw Emma's shadow appear in the hall. Regina sat up on the mattress.

She had nothing on except a new pair of black briefs. It clung tightly to her pale skin.

Regina gasped as she realized what she was wearing underneath.

Regina bit her lower lip, staring wantonly at Emma's front as her girlfriend walked closer. Emma stood tall in front of her and whispered, "surprise."

Kneeling, Regina slowly placed her hand directly above the swell of the boxers and rubbed. She smiled wickedly, looking up at Emma, "I was hoping you'd get one soon…I imagined you wearing one so many times…"

She lowered Emma's briefs, releasing the toy from its confines. A black harness was keeping it tightly in place between her lover's legs. Regina wrapped her hand around the base, she slowly stroked it up and pushed it back against Emma. Her girlfriend gasped.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah…"

"Right on top of your-

"Oh yeah."

The green eyes darkened with desire as Regina's lips wrapped around the head.

"Mmm…"

"Oh god…"

"D'you like seeing me like this? On my knees…taking you in my mouth…

"Babe, you're killing me…"

"…loving you…"

She licked the entire length. Emma lowered herself on the floor and kissed her lips. Her tongue touched hers. Regina sat on Emma's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover. Her legs crossed over Emma's waist. The silicone shaft pressed onto her stomach. Emma's hand reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit.

"I love you so much…" Emma trailed kissed on her shoulder, then up her neck and down. Regina purred.

"You are so beautiful baby…." Emma's hand caressed her sides, sending desires through every nerve in her body. Her thumb flicked her clit slowly, driving Regina insane.

"Inside me…" Regina breathed in Emma's ear, "I need you inside me."

Emma held her with one hand, steadying her body on her lap. Her other hand grabbed the toy and guided it into Regina's slit. Regina raised her hips to let her lover slip into her wetness.

"Ohh!"

"You are so wet…"

"Mmmh!"

Their hips moved together. Emma pushed forward and pulled out, Regina met her thrusts, driving the toy deep inside her.

"It's big…" she whispered.

"Am I hurting you?"

"A little…yeah…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Emma was looked at her, worried.

"No…" She wrapped her legs tightly around Emma's waist pushing the shaft through her folds, "don't…don't stop… don't stop…"

"Okay baby…" Emma whispered into her neck as Regina held on to her, thrusting herself into her, "I won't stop..."

The shaft was filling her completely, touching every inch of her, rubbing the underside of her clit and setting her insides on fire. Their bodies slapped against each other and their limbs tangled. Their sweat mixed together and dissolved. Their breaths laboured, heart raced. Emma sighed. Regina moaned. Emma bit into her neck, and she dragged her nails over her back. Emma palmed her breasts and rubbed her nipples. She clenched her tightly inside her wetness.

"Oh…Emma…oh Emma…"

She rode her lover, driving herself into oblivion. She took Emma deeper each time she pushed down.

Emma lowered her on the pillow and moved on top of her. She spread her legs far apart and drove inside her. Regina screamed. She was open wide under her lover taking her length completely.

They were onto each other like animals. Emma was devouring her, leaving nothing untouched, nothing unpenetrated. She was being fucked raw and she loved it.

"Do you feel me inside you?"

"Yeah-uh-huh…"

"Tell me what you want."

"Harder…"

"Tell me."

"Fuck me harder!"

"Tell me."

"Fuck me har-mmh-harder-oh fuck…make me come…Emma…oh god…come inside me…oh fuck me Emma…"

"You want me to come inside you?"

"Yes! Ohh-f- fuck!"

Emma thrust harder and Regina screamed again. Her mind exploded into millions of tiny stars. Her sex was on fire. Her wetness leaked onto the silicone shaft drilling inside her. She pressed into Emma's body as her orgasm shook her body. Emma didn't stop.

She moved deeper. She rolled her hips up and down, rubbing the base of her shaft on her clit. Regina couldn't breathe. Her clit was sensitive already and Emma was driving her towards another strong orgasm.

"I'm close…" Emma gasped, pushing into her, "come with me."

"Yeah…" Regina breathed, "come inside me."

Their desires exploded together. Regina clung to Emma desperately as her entire being quaked, violently. Emma clutched her ass and stayed buried inside her, eyes closed, giving her everything she was worth. They held on to each other as the waves of passion slowly subsided, leaving them sweaty and breathless.

Slowly, Emma slipped out of her. The toy was glistening with Regina's juices. Emma took it off but Regina stopped her from discarding it.

She took the head that was covered in her wetness, and pressed it on Emma's clit. Regina rubbed her juice on Emma's pussy, stroking her pink bundle.

Emma breathed heavily. Regina dipped the toy into her lover's slit. Emma's wetness mixed with her own.

"Regina…ohh- fuck!"

"You made me come so hard…" Regina whispered, "d'you feel that…it's all for you…all yours…"

She pushed the toy that was inside her moments ago into Emma. Her lover moaned in pleasure.

Regina pushed in and out. She lowered her mouth and sucked Emma's clit.

It didn't take her long to get her lover thrashing and moaning. Emma's hands gripped her hair tightly, shoving her mouth into her. She removed the silicone shaft and drank from Emma.

Regina crawled up and snuggled into Emma's bare chest. She kissed her pink nipple before pressing her cheek on top. Emma wrapped her arms around her, keeping her close. Their naked bodies fit perfectly together. They felt the softness of each skin on the other.

"You look just…magical after sex…" Emma sighed into her hair. Her fingers were caressing Regina's cheek. Regina licked her lover's finger and smiled at her.

"You make me that way…the way you touch me…and make love to me…you make me magical."

"We should definitely do this again," Emma mumbled.

"We have the entire week!" Regina chuckled and snuggled closer.

The candles had burned out. The fireplace held glowing embers.

"I love you, Regina," Emma whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love too, hun" she buried her face into Emma's neck and closed her eyes.

…

_A week later. _

Christmas Dinner at the Isles residence was a grand ordeal. Maura was leading the procession.

"Regina, is the sauce ready?!"

"Nice job with the potatoes Emma. Can you dip them in Regina's sauce?...What? Why are you two laughing?! What did I say?!"

"Jane you were supposed to leave an hour ago! I need more butter! Farmers' Market! Now!"

"Paws off the pudding, Henry! You too, Jo Friday!"

Before the day was over, they had pulled off a nice Christmas dinner. Maura made the roasted turkey, baked potatoes; stir fried garden vegetables and spinach puffs. Regina made a delicious special apple pie with sprinkled cinnamon. Emma and Henry managed a mud pie with three thick layers of chocolate and fudge filling with a mountain of whipped cream on top.

"Ours is the best!" Henry high-fived Emma after they dumped chocolate syrup on their pie. Regina laughed, brushing flour off Henry's cheeks.

"You kids and your addiction to everything unhealthy…" Maura shook her head, chuckling still.

"Oi! Who's gonna help me with the tree?!" Jane called out.

"I will!" Henry jumped.

"Me too!" Emma followed. Jo Friday barked and ran around with his stuffed toy.

Maura and Regina each grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine and followed them into the living room.

By the time Hook and Graham arrived, the entire place had transformed. Ornaments hung from the Christmas tree. It was covered in streamers and tiny lights. Henry had coloured and cut out little angels and hung them on the tree. He was wearing a Rudolph sweater Dr. Isles got him and the matching socks that were from the detective.

"Merry Christmas!" Hook cheered, Graham hugged everyone in the room. Jo Friday ran circles around the guests.

Dinner was loud. Henry passed his vegetables on to Emma's plate, and Emma passed both of theirs onto Regina's who was too busy talking with Dr. Isles to notice. Jane was getting drunk on eggnog with Graham and Hook, and hollering "Deck The Halls" on top of her lungs. Her dog barked along. Bass was the only quiet one in the house, munching away at his strawberries. Henry had put a tiny Santa hat on his head.

They finished the apple and mud pies. Graham took pictures with his camera.

"Wow!" Henry jumped excitedly as he opened the present Emma and Regina got him. A large fairytale collection named Once Upon A Time. He flipped through it, his eyes getting wider as he saw the colourful pictures.

"Thank you-thank you-thank you-thank you!" He ran into Emma's arms and hugged her. Then he hugged Regina and kissed her cheek, "you two are the best!" he smiled brightly.

They opened their gifts and chatted casually. Hook and Henry had an arm wrestling match. The boy won.

Maura and Jane where whispering at the back of the room. Emma saw Dr. Isles glare at the detective who had her arms crossed stubbornly. They were definitely arguing.

"I wonder what's going on with those two…" Regina said beside her.

They found out later as Hook and Graham left. Regina carried a very sleepy Henry to bed. He was still clutching the story book.

"Emma," Jane was the first one to speak, "have you thought about what you want to do with Henry?" Maura only glared at her detective.

Regina returned beside her.

"You will be eighteen in a few months, you'll be your own person. Henry is still very young and he needs a home. A stable home."

"The shelter being destroyed…" Jane finished, "you need to find him a home."

"No." Emma spoke firmly, "Henry is not going anywhere." She looked at Regina who smiled at her encouragingly.

"We're keeping him," Emma looked at Jane and Maura, "I don't want him to bounce around foster homes when he has a family right here. He has me. He has Regina. We'll take care of him."

"Hook told me today," Regina spoke, "that the court is releasing the mansion under my care. Daddy's lawyers made a great case, they're letting me keep a few of our accounts and savings. Henry will be just fine with us."

"You two are so young, you have your entire life ahead of you…it's not easy taking in a child and providing for him-

"Jane" Emma cut her off, "Do you know what it's like when your family abandons you? When no one wants you around anymore? It's a weight you carry around your whole life. The pain becomes a part of you. I have spent days and nights wondering what was wrong with me. I lost my mother. My brother left me on the steps of that shelter and never looked back. I would do everything in my power to protect Henry from the pain, the loneliness. I'll work my ass off. I'll make sure he always has what he needs, he goes to school, grows up to be a great guy. He doesn't need a shelter, he has me."

"And me" Regina held her hand, "Let us keep him, please."

Maura sniffed loudly.

"Are you crying, Maura?" Jane looked her way, surprised.

"No it's just…it's…oh gosh Jane lighten up! Look at them, they're…perfect!" Maura hugged Emma and Regina tightly, "and you two have us. Jane and I will always be here for you. You're family now."

Jane shrugged and smiled, "you are family."

Emma grinned brightly and the detective winked at her. Maura hugged Regina.

"One more thing," said Regina, "I'm going to rebuild the shelter."

…

They all stared at her in disbelief. Emma especially.

"I never understood why my father insisted on running that shelter. I thought it was a waste. Bad investment. But now…" she looked at Emma, "now I know that it was the only thing that made him a much better person than my mother. He put his money into a good cause. He gave the abandoned children a safe home. He gave Emma a home. I want to continue his work. There are so many Emma-s and Henry-s out there, waiting for someone to find them. I'll do it. I'll rebuild the shelter."

Maura was crying at this point on Jane's shoulder. The detective raised her glass, "here's to little Emma-s and Henry-s, and to Regina for her good heart. We wish you three all the happiness in the world"

"Cheers!"

Later Emma and Regina returned to the guestroom for one last night. They are going to return to Regina's mansion tomorrow. With Henry.

Emma whispered in Regina's ear, "How did all that come out of the Ice Queen's mouth?" as they lay down in bed.

"Ice Queen's gone" Regina smiled, "you turned her into a better person."

"Do you promise never to stop loving me?" Emma asked. She held her breath, waiting for her girlfriend's answer.

Regina knew how difficult it was for Emma, to believe in the promise of a future together that they discussed in the living room. Emma lost so much. Her mother. Her brother. Her best friend. She wanted to make her believe. She wanted Emma to know she would never, not even in her dream, abandon her. Regina took Emma's hand and placed it on her heart.

"Right here," she whispered, "you get to live here. Forever. I love you with all my heart, Emma Swan. Your shelter is right here, with me, within my heart."

She watched as tears flooded the bright green eyes. Regina reached up and kissed her love. Emma sighed into the kiss. She was home.

They held on to each other, waiting for the sun to rise.

…

_**Epilogue:**_

_Dear August,_

_Thank you for another wonderful letter. I'm getting a laptop next month, so hopefully we'll be able to email each other. Letters take too long._

_This year has been insane. The construction of the shelter is moving full swing. We've got the first floor completed. Huge amounts of donations have been coming in from Regina's family friends, helping us with the financial situations. Mr. Mills will be released next spring, until then Regina's in charge of the project. And when I say in charge I don't say it lightly. She's been bossing everyone around, including me. We had a shouting match on site just last week, the entire crew was watching. It ended with me apologizing and carrying her back home for the day to cool her down. Anyway._

_When I'm not volunteering or not working at the station, I'm taking night classes at Boston U. I told you I wasn't sure about what I wanted to study, so Regina took me to a career councillor on campus and helped me figure it out. I got into a social work program, focusing on helping homeless teens. Detective Rizzoli wrote me a stellar recommendation letter, Dr. Isles called in the dean's office telling him all kinds of good stuff bout me. I got an early acceptance. I even scored a bunch of scholarships so my tuition has been paid for. Thank you for offering to pay, bro, that was kind of you. _

_I bought a car! It's a second hand, yellow, beetle! I love it! Regina and I go for drives a lot. Henry loves going to the lake house for picnic and fishing. We take him with us all the time. _

_Thanks for the t-shirts you sent us and the cowboy hats! Henry absolutely loves his and the little action figures you sent him. We'd love to come visit you, and will do as soon as the shelter is up and running again. Why don't you ride up here and give us a hand? I really want you to meet my girl and my little boy. _

_Life turned out pretty great, August. If you hadn't pushed me, I'd have never grown into the woman I am now. There's so much to do now, so much to plan and enjoy. I've got a little kid looking up to me. I've got a woman who loves me, and who I love so much. _

_Sometimes I wonder, what if I ruin everything? What if this shelter I found crumbles down again? Moments like that I think about what mom used to say, what you tell me all the time. I'm the tough one. I got this. _

_We got this, brother._

_Take care of yourself and don't be a stranger._

_Love,_

_Your little sister, Emma._

…

_*The last note: _

_My dear readers,_

_It's been a wonderful journey. Thank you for your support and lovely words. Your thoughts and encouragements have helped me be a better writer. I truly enjoyed writing this fic for you. I hope I did the story justice with the ending. I've tried my best. Feel free to check out the other fics from yours truly here.__Thank you all so very much!_

_Goodbye folks!:)_


End file.
